


纵夏焚秋

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 纵夏焚秋 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, 雅典学派
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. Chapter 1

序

清晨，他睁开双眼，想要移动酸麻的手臂。一尊赤裸的军神，沉睡在他身侧。

罗马的阳光透过厚厚的麻布窗帘，昏暗暧昧的房间多了一点光。亨德尔·维里西莫不满地看向床头的廉价闹钟，六点整，根据以往经验，他还有很多时间享受身旁的体温。

亨德尔瓷白的手指在空气中停顿，他如一个创造者，思考着某个杰作应该着笔的位置，那骨感漂亮的手指最后落在一道发白的伤疤上，在均匀的古铜色肌肤上，伤疤的形状狰狞，白的有些残酷，纠结的触感令亨德尔斜斜的眉毛锁在一起。伤疤靠近心口。眼前这个人，不止一次与死亡擦肩，他的双脚曾站立在欧洲、非洲、拉美的土地，一次又一次，他的军队如狂风骤雨席卷敌对者的营垒。此刻，他就睡在自己身前，没有一丝遮蔽，如同自己曾经经历的无数个情人，在欢爱的余烬里互相取暖。耳膜中只有两个人的呼吸与心跳，一个平稳有力、不急不徐；另一个，凌乱，急促，急需抚慰的低吟。他将嘴唇贴近那尊古铜色的身体，带了电流的手指沿着肩部的曲线缓缓下滑，指腹的每一个轻触都带来战栗的快感，沙哑的声音断断续续地叫出他的名字：“克莱因……克莱因……将军……”

布拉姆·克莱因将军来自德国，日尔曼军人的倨傲固执在他身上并不明显。三十岁的他开朗，随和，甚至有些邋遢。思考问题的时候，琥珀色的双眼会变得僵硬呆滞，他不合时宜的紧张和胡闹有时会令手下大惊失色。尽管如此，当代军事评论家仍然断言，世界上没有第二支军队在纪律性、机动性上能够超过布拉姆·克莱因将军的铁骑。他是战场上的天才，一面是严苛凌厉的铁血军规，一面是纵横捭阖的军事头脑，他的光芒使同一时代的军人黯然失色，不列颠老将约翰·格里格这样评价：这个世界有一把利剑，能够摧毁任何坚如磐石的堡垒、万无一失的防线，它的名字就是布拉姆·克莱因。

只是，人们往往忽略之后的那句，“谢天谢地，它只是一把剑，用来战斗再方便不过。”

亨德尔对这些评价置若罔闻。作为布拉姆·克莱因将军的副官，在某些方面，他荒唐又失职，他从不想了解这位上司辉煌的功绩，只是单纯地喜欢克莱因英俊的面孔，强壮的身体，卓绝的气质，以及，他的气味。

亨德尔闭上双眼，他的鼻端靠近克莱因的嘴唇，他的呼吸有淡淡的红酒味道，这令亨德尔愉快地扬起嘴唇，经过下巴时，微微的刺痛感传了过来，他用的刮胡水的味道亨德尔同样喜欢。嘴唇经过喉结，印上一个短促的吻，感觉到鼻端的震动，沿颈部的肌肉向下，在肩窝处小小停顿，舌尖在锁骨上打转，咸涩的味道，伴着他爱用的清爽的男式香水，军人的手臂坚韧有力，带了厚茧的手指也硬如钢铁，在口中吸吮时，分明的指节有时微微弯起，亨德尔的舌头很享受这样的缠绕游戏。嘴唇印上掌心，如巡礼结束的祝福。

尚未完毕，赤裸光洁的胸膛如未经开垦的土地，宽厚的胸肌下，血液流动的声音，心脏跳动的声音，这生机勃勃的沃土可以一寸一寸地播种品尝。结实的腹肌很敏感，要保持距离，小心地吸纳其中的气息，肌肉的起伏呼应心跳，偶尔那热度贴近嘴唇，终于无法忍耐，将柔软的唇小心翼翼地烙了上去，呼吸同身体一齐紧绷，再向下，茂密的、柔软的、带着强烈男性气味的部位，亨德尔迷恋地流连其中，指尖，嘴唇，脸颊，金色的长发，依次轻柔的碰触，并未改变其松弛柔软，只是他的气味，被自己沾染。亨德尔满意地深深吸了口气，这个样子，是否像一个色情狂？

事实也许的确如此。这具身体如同磁场，吸引他所有的感官意识。

克莱因将军的身体，一个漫长而火热的夏季。


	2. 一触即发

一·一触即发

必须生活在阴谋中，为了崇高理想。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

国际警联特别干事艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒中尉刚刚升职，接到的第一个任务就令颇有多愁善感倾向的他悲痛欲绝。秘书在他的办公桌上放了厚厚的调查表，上面的名字是：亨德尔·维里西莫。艾斯艾齐亚的表情像是看到从咖啡杯里跳出一只毒蝎子，那蝎子还对他笑了一笑。

严肃古板的秘书把第二份资料放在他面前，这次是浴室里钻出一条眼镜蛇，对他抛个媚眼。档案袋上分明写着：联特调西欧部署分析。

秘书把最后一份打印文件亮在他面前，清晨醒来发现自己身边躺了一只做鬼脸的黑熊也不足以形容艾斯艾齐亚的心情，国际警联，国际警联的任务书，对象：欧陆警联，布拉姆·克莱因。

带着秘书，坐上去往罗马的专车，艾斯艾齐亚忍不住握紧拳头，他光辉仕途的头一天就和当今世界最麻烦的东西扯上了关系！

 

有常识的人都知道，在二十四世纪，千万不要成为以下三种人：在瑞典出生的男人，在欧陆成长的军人，在拉美出殡的死人。

在艾斯艾齐亚看来，一个男人生在时局动荡的瑞典，不过是一出生就要面对屠杀、战争、王室加诸于平民的各种阴谋；死在战火纷飞的拉美，不过是暴尸荒野找不到尸首，更多的时候没人愿意理会你的死活，你的户籍下永远写着失踪。

那真的不算什么，比起那些有幸在欧洲成长，本身拥有聪明才智和巨大潜力的军人，时局动荡往往是英雄出世的前兆，战祸频繁更是建功立业的契机。只有在享受了百年和平的欧洲大陆，当一个军人才令人郁闷到想要吐血。

不必说新兵在军校里面对的非人道的规矩和训练程序，教官们古板与并不高尚的品德，这些都能够而且应该忍受。被扔到非洲和拉美的哪个战场也不是什么大麻烦，不过生还或者战死，这都无所谓。一旦从战场归来，回到欧盟祖国的怀抱，真正的麻烦开始了，真正的一连串的麻烦开始了！

首先，排除那些直接退伍转行，专心过小日子的聪明人，他们懂得生活；也要排除那些仍然混在军界警界却只想捞点薪水，毫无野心的普通人，他们生活的都不错。

剩下的，是那些有野心，有能力，有背景，或者说有理想，有智慧，有勇气，不但在战场功勋赫赫，也要在政坛一展手脚的军人。比如艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒。

艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒最初是法国空军二十一师的士兵，风云际会的二十四世纪给了他飞黄腾达的机会。靠着父亲在军部的关系，他顺利加入联合国维和部队，在非洲战场上立下战功，一枚金质襟章为他扣开国际警联的大门。事实上，现在的艾斯艾齐亚宁愿一直在军队混日子，一个欧洲军人，不论是进入国际警联还是欧陆警联，意味的都是双倍麻烦。

国际警联是战后几个大国为了维护世界和平以及禁止使用热武器的中立区的安全而设置的军事机构，它以联合国的名义成立，以各大洲为单位设立支部，在各个中立城市和高危地带驻军，并在世界各地设观察员，及时把握各国各地区的最新动态。

欧陆警联原名欧洲警联，是国际警联的欧洲支部，一百年前，国际警联诞生伊始，欧洲警联就以大无畏的精神时常质疑国际警联的诸多弊端，六十八年前，非洲爆发了一种新型天花病毒，这种感染性极强的病毒迅速在五大洲肆虐，成千上万的感染者因此丧命，世界各地空前恐慌，各方势力趁机蠢蠢欲动，为了服从大局，欧洲警联难得地与国际警联保持一致步调，此后双方进入较长的和平时期，相安无事。

客观地说，这段和平只是欧洲警联内耗时的权宜之计，自六十四年前意大利威尼斯异军突起，成为联合国第二十一个中立城市，欧盟解体的步伐同时加快。欧洲几大中立城市纷纷对自身在欧盟界定不清的地位表示不满，北欧时局动荡，纷争不断，早已无暇顾忌欧盟的框架条款，新经济时代的贸易变迁重新划定了各国的地位，新的敌对情绪暗暗滋生。24世纪著名经济学家一针见血地指出：在欧盟，唯一稳定的东西只有欧元，这是名存实亡的欧盟留给欧洲的最后的纪念品。

欧盟内部的变迁以及联合国的介入，导致不列颠军方率先退出欧洲警联，从此欧洲警联只能被称为欧陆警联。近年来，一批迅速崛起的新生代政治家立志整顿欧盟的混乱局面，他们希望把欧陆警联的军事力量做为改革的后盾。被北美、亚洲等强国把持的国际警联理所当然地反对这种做法，于是国际警联与欧陆警联的互信程度跌至历史最低点。

想要从军界转入政界，国际警联和欧陆警联都是不错的跳板，加入国际警联还是欧陆警联却是个艰难决定。国际警联无疑有更好的发展，但身为欧洲人，这个做法总会受到同僚有意无意的嘲笑，国际警联总部对欧洲的敌视也让欧洲地区的干部两面为难，如坐针毡。为什么还是有人放弃欧陆警联？很简单，欧陆警联的领导层除了饭桶就是败类，偶尔有几个正常的，没过几天也会被扫地出门。艾斯艾齐亚的选择根本没有犹豫，他这辈子最受不了的东西就是白痴，欧陆警联从不在他的考虑范围。这个长相斯文，总是戴一副金边眼镜的年轻人一向不屑与脑筋不会转弯的人为伍。

 

有了跳板，站上去才发现，触眼所及全是麻烦。

麻烦一：欧陆警联驻军和中立城市警方变着方法折腾你。

有抱负的人肯定不会甘心窝在小地方浪费生命，飞速发展的欧洲各大中立城市是他们的首选。好不容易捞到一块中立城市的肥肉，去了才发现国际警联做为欧陆警联的上司，待遇却是冷板凳加白眼，欧陆警联的军人对待国际警联尤其狂傲，就连中立城市的警卫人员，对国际警联的工作人员也经常爱理不理。中立城市禁止热武器的使用，只有警方和欧陆警联驻军有权保留武装，警方和驻军闲来无事，经常上演对阵的把戏。当地警方恨不得将军队赶出自己的地盘，少不了冷嘲热讽，无端滋事；而军方仗着自己后台硬，一副天不怕地不怕的军阀做派，时时挑刺；国际警联的欧洲办事员们只能在双方的夹缝中艰难生存，偶尔渔利。

麻烦二：联合国特别调查机构的调查员争先恐后地监督你。

联合国特别调查机构简称联特调，是联合国针对灰色犯罪事件成立的拥有一批高端人才的神秘机构，成员只有一百人，各个身怀绝技，有令人闻风丧胆的影响力。在艾斯艾齐亚看来，这个组织的使命就是管闲事，上至国际金融骗局事实，下至平民医疗收费明细，甚至哪国总统养了几房小蜜，哪个黑道头子毙了几个情妇等等事件全在他们的涉猎范围，偏偏这个与狗仔队有血缘关系的联特调最爱玩神秘，从头目到成员一律机密，无迹可寻。以致正常的公务员们只能战战兢兢地祈祷自己不要成为联特调的目标。有这么一伙人随时可能带着一批警察出现在你面前，做起地下勾当只能小心又小心，留意再留意。

麻烦三：欧洲没有平静的地方供你休养生息，你的耐力必须无穷无尽。

今年刚刚退休的欧陆警联高官桑代克酒后失言，顺口说漏了真实的退休感言，也许可以让我们了解艾斯艾齐亚的真实处境。这段话是这样的：“都说在欧洲当军人当警察是最轻松的？哈！这句话是扯蛋还是做梦？从北到南，那块地方能让你轻松？北欧有瑞典挪威丹麦在连年混战，不列颠北爱尔兰又在闹独立，大陆的几个中立城市攀比着抽风：自由的巴黎有一个没长脑子的市长和一群热血的过了头的市民，什么麻烦都博爱地接收，然后平等地对其他国家转嫁；罗马和梵蒂冈整天不择手段地算计着银行和宗教，时刻不能放松警惕；威尼斯是黑手党和毒品制造的天堂，每天的刑事事件多过运河里的贡多拉；自诩世界智慧中心的雅典更有一群智商堪比智能犯的高材生成天不按规矩出牌，随时随地惹是生非让你不得安宁。”——这段著名的抽风讲演招致各国谩骂，桑代克在退休第二天就卷起铺盖逃往亚洲，不忘对赶到飞机场的记者连连跺脚：“看到没！这就是说实话的下场！”

艾斯艾齐亚推推眼镜，现在，欧陆警联、联特调、中立城市在同一张任务书上出现，他有些怀疑上级的用意：这是考验，还是为难？

或许，所有这些麻烦对自诩处事周全的他来说都不算什么，只有亨德尔·维里西莫这个名字，才是他避之唯恐不及的吧。

算一算，他和亨德尔相识，一转眼已经十年。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒曾在不列颠最有名的军校就读，他有一批好朋友，有人称他们为青年才俊，欧洲栋梁，也有人嘲笑这群人是害群之马，纨绔子弟。他们的共同点不外乎：一，欧洲各国军政界家族背景；二，一张不错的脸和禁得起折腾的强壮身体；三，头脑聪明，善于把握时机，也善于钻营投机；最后，他们自认人品不那么高尚，本质不那么善良，双性恋倾向严重。三年前在军校毕业，靠着各自的家庭关系，大家散落在世界各地，都有不错的发展，感情也比从前更胜一分。这伙人中最引人注目的就是亨德尔·维里西莫。

亨德尔·维里西莫，在手中档案的第一页，他的名字标注了Patrick·Harris。这是他的原名。十三岁甫入军校，迅速集结一批狐朋狗友和教练团明目张胆地对抗。他是这群人名副其实的首领，有最高级的家世：英国头号军事世家的幼子，父亲和三个哥哥都是不列颠机要军人；他有最标准的长相：淡蓝色的勾魂摄魄的双眼，全身瓷白毫无瑕疵的皮肤，飘逸的浅金色长发，秀气的脸庞和挺拔的身姿，当他还是一个少年，所有看到他的人都会目不转睛；他有最叛逆的头脑，有他的地方就有灾难和混乱：十五岁时他光荣地受到了女王的接见，原因是他号召所有新兵联名签字，提议新兵营必须设立军妓，这件事不知为何被媒体披露，成为当年最大的噱头，无奈肇事者来头太大，事情的结果风清云淡，仿佛它从未发生。女王为此特别召见了亨德尔，据说她盛赞了这个败类的风度和才能，而后这个败类不断滋事，各类丑闻层出不穷，英伦三岛妇孺皆知，哈瑞斯将军一气之下将这个逆子逐出家门。

艾斯艾齐亚看向手中厚厚的资料，里面不外乎是亨德尔的各种丑闻，最重要的部分是他与数名男军官、男球星、男演员、男模特、男律师、男富翁关系暧昧，朋友们都知道，亨德尔没有野心，无心军政界。他只爱玩，特别是看到相貌英俊的男人，一定将对方勾到手、上床、再找下一个。受他的影响，他们这群朋友的关系不清不楚，早已不是‘爱情’‘友情’这些词可以界定。肉体游戏是惯常项目，亨德尔是最没有原则也最没有感情的一个，和每个人都玩，玩的不亦乐乎，就是不对谁动半点感情。

也许不是没有感情，亨德尔对朋友很看重，他不动的只是爱情。无疑，很多人喜欢亨德尔，包括他自己，可是没有人糊涂到动真心。在他们心中，亨德尔是一个强有力的粘结点，带领他们度过年少轻狂的岁月，本是苦不堪言的军校生活，有了亨德尔时不时的恶作剧，回想起来，竟都令人忍俊不禁。也有人担心亨德尔的未来，找到世界最著名的占卜师为他占卜，得到的结论是：这是个令人倾倒的男人，他英俊，聪明，有极佳的运气，他什么都有，除了灵魂。

除了灵魂，没有灵魂。

没有野心，没有原则，没有执着的事物，没有在乎的人，一个空洞而美丽的幻影，这就是亨德尔。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“长官，到了。”秘书的声音打断了艾斯艾齐亚的沉思。艾斯艾齐亚的手掌迅速滑过肩章，绶带，笔直的衣领和袖口，正了正自己的眼镜，从后视镜上确定仪容无碍，他下了车。一栋二层小楼出现在他的视线，窗口悬挂的旗帜代表这里是欧陆警联的办事处，确切的说，是新任驻军司令临时下榻的宾馆。小楼前有荷枪列队的卫士，艾斯艾齐亚注意到不远处有个巨大的喷泉，一组罗马女神的雕塑喷涌着洁白的泡沫，清澈的池水泛着波光，女神们的表情过于严厉，昂起的身子像一把把出鞘的剑。这个过大、也过于尖锐的喷水池出现在局促的空间，令人微感不安。

秘书上前与士兵交涉，士兵们仔细端详艾斯艾齐亚的肩章，确定了来人的身份，在卫队长的带领下行了军礼，随即放行。

刚一踏进大门，艾斯艾齐亚的手腕被什么人捉住，走廊挂着厚厚的窗帘，光线黯淡，艾斯艾齐亚被来人拖到最近的房间，房门喀地反锁。艾斯艾齐亚的秘书惊讶地发现：一个转身的工夫，上司不见了踪影。

 

“亨德尔！”被落地窗帘包得严严实实的阴暗房间里，艾斯艾齐亚挫败地叫出了绑架者的名字，会在严肃场合明目张胆地做这种事的人，想都不用想。

“亨德尔，你听着，我是来……”

他还想说出的话全被对方吞入双唇。

“唔……”艾斯艾齐亚别过头，对方狡猾地顺着他的动作，侧过脸加深这个亲吻，灵巧温暖的舌尖缓缓蹭过口腔的每个部位，微凉的手指轻划脸颊，嘴唇出其不意地吻上额头、鼻梁、下巴，有张有弛的挑逗着心底温存的意念。艾斯艾齐亚非常了解亨德尔的把戏，无奈每次还是会上当。艾斯艾齐亚清楚地知道，一旦对方开始享受这情人般的亲昵，亨德尔就会突然变得粗暴，凌虐似的深吻让人喘不过气，侵略性的唇舌配合双手粗鲁而不失细腻的爱抚，总能唤起埋藏在心底的、想要被蹂躏、被折磨的欲望，快感也就一发不可收拾地爆发。

“啊！”喉咙深处溢出呻吟，这声音惊醒了艾斯艾齐亚，他捧起亨德尔正在自己胸前蠕动的脸，微微叹了口气。不管什么时候，不管看多少遍，这张脸同样令人着迷。

如所有生活优渥、家教良好的世家子弟，这张脸干净、礼貌，带着居高临下的温和。亨德尔的五官端正标准，只是线条太过柔美，让人在形容他的相貌时，想到的不是“英俊”，而是“美丽”。他的皮肤有一种初冬雪花般清冷的白皙，不但白，还有光感和透明感。狭长的双眼偶尔带出精明犀利，更多的时候是淡蓝色眼珠透出的迷离和忧郁。薄唇的颜色永远如初生婴儿般，淡淡的粉红，笑的时候，下嘴唇无意识地盖住上嘴唇，看上去纯真而意味深长。半长的头发垂到肩膀，颜色是清晨阳光似的淡金。也许是他太过随意的气质使然，亨德尔本身给人的感觉相当缥缈，但当他那比例完美、宛如导弹般流畅有力的身体包裹了厚重的军装，凌乱性感的长发被发油固定在脑后，他就成了不苟言笑的军人，能够接受任何严酷的训练和任务，决不皱眉、退缩，这也是即使平日亨德尔多么滥交、任性、胡作非为，自视甚高的同伴们仍然不自觉地视他为领袖，教官和上级依旧夸赞他有大将之风的原因。

“看够了吗，艾斯？”露出一排雪白整齐的牙齿，亨德尔恶作剧似的努努嘴：“艾斯，我最喜欢你的娃娃脸。你能不能摘掉这个没有度数的眼镜？”

艾斯沉下脸，他虽然喜欢搞些伤春悲秋的把戏，个性却很严肃，不擅应付别人的调侃，可惜那张圆圆的娃娃脸往往成为朋友取笑的对象。毕业后他刻意带了一副金边眼镜，在视觉上遮蔽了之前的青涩感，显出干练的一面。

“亨德尔，我们现在分属国际警联和欧陆警联，今天要谈的是重要公事。”

亨德尔盯着他，像一个诗人摇晃着美丽的头颅，声音是要命的低沉煽情：“不要说那些世俗的东西，这里只有爱，爱才是世界上最高尚的事物。这房间我检查过，没有任何问题。我爱你艾斯，来吧。”

“爱你个脑袋！”艾斯的双臂迅速推开亨德尔的身子，两只手抓起亨德尔正欲滑入自己内裤的右手，见亨德尔不怀好意的眼光和着口哨往他身下瞟，艾斯低下头，他的视线从洁白的胸毫无障碍地直达大腿。

怎么解开的？！在不到一分钟的时间里，领带，制服扣子，衬衫扣子，皮带，裤子……碍事的东西悉数解除，这给人脱衣服的功夫只有亨德尔才能练的如此叹为观止！

深吸一口气，艾斯面色阴沉地说：“亨德尔你听着，我不想再和你做这种事。”

“为什么？我们有两年没见了！”亨德尔淡蓝的眼镜转了转，他绞尽脑汁也想不出艾斯拒绝自己的原因，一只手被抓住，一只手还在艾斯丝绸般的肌肤上大吃豆腐，抬起的膝盖更是毫无分寸地摩擦艾斯的大腿根部以及其间的柔软，粗糙布料的刺激令艾斯叫了一声，亨德尔得意地继续吮吸艾斯光滑的下巴，艾斯的双手软了下来。

亨德尔挑挑眉，迅速翻转艾斯的身体，一只手按住艾斯的后背，一个施力让他的身体撞到墙壁，将自己压上去令他动弹不得，右手手指迅速从军装内袋里抽出一个简易包装的避孕套，左手已拉下了艾斯身上纯黑的内裤。

察觉亨德尔的意图，艾斯咬紧牙关，手肘向后对准亨德尔的胸膛，狠狠击下，转过身扼住他的脖子：“马上停手！”

正方形的透明袋子咬在雪白的牙间，相对于自己的狼狈，亨德尔好整以暇的姿势令人火大。

“艾斯！”亨德尔竟然露出委屈的表情，眼珠一转，嘟囔道：“难道你有了爱人，所以不要我了吗？”

艾斯的手微微施力，那一个瞬间，他想就这样结束亨德尔的生命。

终究停了手，勉强点点头：“没错。”

“那就没办法了。”亨德尔顺手扔掉手中的避孕套，整理自己的军装，仿佛前一刻的调情并未发生，脸色也不见半分懊恼。艾斯松了口气，一边穿衣服一边说：“把你乱扔东西的习惯改一改，不要说丢就丢。”

“你是说这个吗？”黑亮的皮鞋鞋尖点着地板上的口袋：“这种东西就像出匣的子弹，即使不用也必须扔掉啊。”

“没上过战场的人说话就是轻巧，子弹也能说扔就扔吗？”

亨德尔扣上皮带的扣子，聪明地转移话题：“艾斯，你怎么会来这里？”

“为了你和你的上司。你知道，国际警联忌惮克莱因将军的声名，幸好他并不适合从政，最多是被欧陆警联当作棋子。”

“然后呢？”

“我们的分析人员判断，克莱因将军的军队和幕僚不足为虑，但欧陆警联把擅长运作的你插了进来，对国际警联是个巨大的威胁。听说克莱因将军为人正直，一向注意属下的人品作风，只要把你曾经的劣迹原原本本地告诉他，相信你立刻会被他炒鱿鱼。我今天就是奉命来挑拨离间你们上司和下属的关系的。”

“不用国际警联操心，我们还没发生关系。”亨德尔笑的有些诡异：“还有，艾斯，什么分析人员，直接说是你自己不好吗？这个挑拨离间的主意难道也是你出的？”

“我想不出这么愚蠢的主意。”艾斯终于把自己收拾妥当，突然想起自己的秘书还在外面。他有些焦急：“总之，我现在要去见你的上司，报告你的辉煌业绩。你最好立刻收拾行李，等一下你可以搭我的车走人。我也不希望你留在这儿。”

“你不会成功，我也不会走。”

“会不会成功不是你说的算，你留在这是想……？”

亨德尔的眼神突然变得迷离梦幻，用陶醉的语气叫道：“和他上床！如果你看过那位将军，你一定也有同样的想法。”亨德尔抬起双臂，握住拳头，洁白的牙齿闪着光：“我现在每天想的都是这件事！”

就知道是这样！这个脑子里只有性交的白痴！

艾斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说出接下来的话：“亨德尔你听着，现在克莱因将军的处境非常敏感，你不该趟这趟浑水。”

“一个美男，肌肉的厚度可以媲美超合金，背部的线条有如英格兰最暴烈的骏马，我只要看到他，就会想插进他的身体会是多么爽的一件事。”

“你来自不列颠，欧陆警联把你当成定时炸弹，让你当克莱因将军的副官是不怀好意的做法，一旦他获罪，你也跟着玩完。”

“身体从各个角度都完美，不管用哪种姿势都合适，我最想把他压到办公室的那张桌子上！那张大桌子，哦……太美妙了。”

“我劝你顺水推舟，直接辞职了事……”

“他刚刚离婚，离婚后的男人应该很寂寞，对女性也会产生一定的排拒，我可以趁着这个机会。”

鸡同鸭讲，艾斯忍无可忍地怒吼：“如果你还是一个军人，就说点军人该说的话！”

“纵观亨德尔·维里西莫少尉的前半生，历经大大小小无数战役，无论是野战、巷战、歼灭战，空战、海战、闪击战，空对地、地对空、封锁、包抄、突袭、围剿——他都以完美的机动性、钢铁般的意志与洞若观火的战略眼光，所向披靡，让美男彻底臣服在他的床上。”

“……”艾斯彻底无语，野战、巷战、空对地、地对空……他理解这些战争术语指代的游戏，血液烧了起来。他连忙转移话题：“你的上司在哪里？”

“二楼的办公室，他的四大护卫也在那里，亲爱的艾斯，你要小心，我的克莱因偶尔会发小脾气，千万别和他计较。”

“你的……？”啥？艾斯差点被自己的口水呛到。

“不过你的直来直去的个性也容易得罪人，哎，为什么你对陌生人不发扬你的浪漫呢？比如向我学习——博爱的人真难当，我只好两不相帮了。”摊摊手，表示自己有了新欢不忘旧爱，置身事外。

不想再和亨德尔纠缠，艾斯推开房门，他想到一件事，回过头。亨德尔百无聊赖地坐在地板上，盯着窗帘发呆。

“亨德尔，离开这吧。”

“不，搞定他之前坚决不走。”

“……”

“艾斯，你今天怎么这么罗嗦？难道你在吃醋吗？”亨德尔抬起头，大言不惭。

没有正面回应，艾斯问了个奇怪的问题：“你知道你的上司的外号是什么吗？”

“战神？军神？拉美解放者？你知道我不关心这个，我关心的是他的尺寸。”

“那些称号都过去了。也许从现在开始，人们对他的称呼只有一个——”

“？”

“屠夫。拉美屠夫。”


	3. 拉美屠夫

二·拉美屠夫

不要挑战军人的尊严，他们的回答只有长枪与利剑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

公元2341年，罗马市政厅。

“克莱因？那个在拉美屠杀阿根廷人和巴西人的德国纳粹头子？”声音嘶哑，带了浓重的鼻音，倨傲骄矜。

回答的人显然年轻许多，也恭敬许多：“首先，他不是纳粹头子；其次，他现在的职务是驻军副司令，然而他的军衔比您还要高，为了您的地位，必须采取行动阻止他进入罗马驻军司令部。”

“难道那个德国小子能架空我的位置？”

“……”声音更加谨慎：“克劳狄司令，属下希望您多多考虑，上面把这么重要的人物派到罗马，敲山震虎的意思很明显。”

“可笑，不过是一个运气好的毛头小子，也能在罗马的地盘撒野？”

“司令？”

“伍尔夫已经出动了，几十辆装甲摩托正开往他的住所，给他个下马威，让他知道这里是谁的地盘。”

“原来如此，属下多虑了，请原谅。”声音再度变为平稳恭敬，一个标准的军礼结束方才的话题。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒在他十八岁的时候第一次知道布拉姆·克莱因这个名字，那时他还是军校的学生。有一天，颇有声望的哈瑞斯教官为他们播放一段关于欧陆部队第二次出征拉美的录像，誓师典礼上，那位骑着彪悍骏马，拔出长剑号令军队出发的人就是布拉姆·克莱因。

这一幕久久留在众人的记忆中——克莱因将军太年轻了，只有二十五岁的他竟然能够成为陆军元帅，而后更在拉美战场统帅三军，攻无不克。这对尚在叛逆期，每日以捉弄教官、调戏新兵为乐的他们是个巨大的刺激。

记忆中，这位将军有栗色的、很有层次感的短发，一双琥珀色、富有激情的眼睛，五官的每个线条都像用最坚硬的大理石精心雕刻，周身蕴涵着锐不可当的气势，他的号令有如破空的雷电，降至地面，焚起熊熊烈焰。

五年过去了，艾斯惊奇地发现，那双激情的眼睛和那昂扬的姿态没有丝毫改变，布拉姆·克莱因将军现在就坐在他的面前。除了身上的军服从联合国部队的深绿色改为欧陆警联的卡其色，他的脸依然年轻，只在气质上多了一丝属于中年的内敛成熟。

 

“国际警联的米勒中尉？国际警联的人来罗马做什么？”

说话的并不是克莱因将军，而是将军身边一个棕色头发、看来略显浮躁的美少年。

艾斯并不急于答话，他环视这间狭长的大厅，据说这里曾是某个教堂安放圣徒遗体的太平间。这个传说非常可信，房间的宽度刚好横放两个棺材，还能空余出中间狭窄的道路。长度很可观，不像房间，而像一个走廊，即使大步前进的军人，也要走上不止一分钟。

眼光停在不远处的古典立柱上，立柱左右对称，依墙而立，再往前数米，同样的立柱均匀地分隔了这个房间的面积。艾斯停止了他的脚步，很明显，立柱上装有红外线机关，洁白的石柱上有隐蔽的划卡器，只有近侍能够接近主帅。艾斯的位置是在这房间的第一区间，第二区间的两排长椅上，坐着四位身着制服、面色严肃的军人，第三区间才是那位将军的办公桌。

身后的地面升起两张红色、柔软的真皮沙发。克莱因将军颔首，示意艾斯和他的秘书落座。

“你们到底来这里做什么？”棕发美少年再次发问，艾斯与秘书同时看向这位少年，他们的目光同样没有错过其他三个人。

这四位军人与克莱因将军一样，都是拉美战场战功卓著的将领，被军界称为“克莱因斗犬”。一直发问的少年名叫耶恩·杜雷兹，年仅十九岁，陆军中尉，波兰人，最初是克莱因麾下的一名普通防化兵，年纪轻轻屡立奇功，在与阿根廷细菌部队作战时，出其不意地使用最新生化武器，以毒攻毒，为陆海空三军的反击战打开了局面。这位少年也因此得到一个不祥的称号：死亡天使。

死亡天使身边坐的是一位少校级别的胖子，这个三十四岁的俄国人即使坐在椅子上，也比别人高出一截。他的脸上堆满肥肉，身材高大壮硕，艾斯直觉地联想到一只北极熊坐在椅子上。这并不只是艾斯的想法，所有人见过这位少校的人都会忘记他的本名：伊戈尔·波兹尼亚科夫，直呼他为“比尔”——这是他在陆军时的绰号。后来，普通的陆军士兵被克莱因将军转入空军，这个令人跌破眼镜的决定使比尔迅速发挥了他的专长，当他的飞机在敌人的炮火中来去自如，一次次带领攻击机中队漂亮地完成任务，“飞熊比尔”的美名传遍了美洲大陆。

此刻飞熊正在吧嗒吧嗒地掰着他的圆嘟嘟的手指，坐在他对面的日本人皱皱眉头，想要说话，最后还是收敛了黑眸中的精光。他的身侧放了一把木鞘的日本长刀，精美刀鞘上刻了一朵镂空的菊花。——“菊剑”佐藤昭，陆军中校，日匈混血儿，与克莱因将军同岁。他的名言是：“一个士兵必须记住他的本分，有进无退！决不回头！”在战斗中，他本人与克莱因将军一样，身先士卒，凌厉的作风令那些骄傲的欧美士兵完全忘记他的日本血统，尽管他的黑发黑眸，日本式的单眼皮，习惯性的恭谨态度都带了浓厚的大和气息。艾斯当然不会忽略他的颈部有一道长长的伤疤一直蔓延到制服下，这道疤令本就严肃的他更加难以接近。

克莱因将军最后一位亲信叫做唐纳德·李，他的身份非常特别。这位四十五岁、矮小削瘦的美国黑人没有特殊的本领，在四位亲信中军衔最低，只混了个陆军少尉。但他却是克莱因将军最为信赖的同伴。早在克莱因刚刚入伍，唐纳德就和他在一个机枪组，此后的战场上，他们同进同退，克莱因将军在军校时已跳级闻名，进入军队，肩上的军章走马灯似的更换，始终陪伴在克莱因身边的，只有以忠诚闻名的唐纳德。这个黑人身上有种韧性，他训练的士兵在灵活性和进攻能力上不如“菊剑”佐藤昭，但稳扎稳打的功夫却是他人所不及。唐纳德有个让人捧腹的名字，再加上性格开朗随和，没有什么架子，于是被人戏称为“黑老鸭”。

微微撇了撇唇角，艾斯优雅地交叠双腿，军界早有传闻，拉美战场大局一定，克莱因一派定被悉数排挤，眼见为实，这伙人果然全被扔到冷板凳上。不过他们并未露出抱怨气恼的神色，这令艾斯有些意外。

 

“布拉姆·克莱因将军，幸会。您最近刚刚离婚，心情一定不佳，在这个时候造访我心存愧疚。”

站在身旁的秘书轻声咳嗽，提醒上司不要再说题外话，艾斯突然想到，初次见面就揭人家伤疤，有失礼貌，再看克莱因，琥珀色的眼镜瞪称铜铃大小，嘴巴张大，一句话也说不出来。黑老鸭拍着大腿，叫嚷着“将军，你真有名，昨天才办了手续，今天连国际警联都知道！”飞熊本来专心致志地掰着手指，此时发出惊天动地的大笑，佐藤昭似乎也想笑，看了眼屋内的客人，总算忍住了。只有美少年耶恩一脸气愤地瞪着艾斯。

艾斯抬起右手，想敲打自己的额头，最后还是放回原位，他用波澜不惊的语调继续说道：“首先我代表国际警联祝贺克莱因将军接任欧陆警联罗马地区驻军副司令的职务。罗马这个城市警匪勾结，黑手党与梵蒂冈教廷势力交织，驻军形同虚设，料想也需要将军这样的人物主持大局。”

“我同意你的说法，这个城市我也看不顺眼。”方才还在目瞪口呆的克莱因迅速恢复状态。

“没错，驻军总司令克劳狄更是败类，如果将军能顺便收拾了他，倒也大快人心。”

“我同意你的说法，这个司令我看着更不顺眼。”

艾斯的秘书大声咳嗽，自己的上司是不是说的太多了！而克莱因的亲信们面面相觑，这位直率的过了头的国际警联干事到底是来做什么的？美少年耶恩沉下脸问道：“米勒中尉，你现在是在传达国际警联的指令吗？”

“不，我只是单纯地与克莱因将军交流心得，并不代表我的上级。接下来我要说的是这次的目的。”

按下红色沙发扶手上的按钮，一条钢制传输臂从地面伸出，艾斯的秘书将手中厚厚的文件夹放在特制的感应板上。传输臂连同文件沉入地下，这份文件在地下特制通道中要经过层层扫描与检查，半分钟后到达克莱因将军的办公桌上。

“这是？”克莱因翻开文件，疑惑地看向艾斯。

“您的副官，亨德尔·维里西莫。这个人在不列颠浪荡无形，声名狼藉，家喻户晓，他的丑行使不列颠军方的声名受到极大损害，就连他的父亲哈瑞斯将军都无法忍受，与他断绝了父子关系。听闻克莱因将军对部下的品行最为留意，将此人留在您的身边，势必降低将军的威信。国际警联建议您重新考虑此人的职务。”

克莱因随手翻翻那些资料，露出困惑的神色，对几个手下说：“你们也看看吧。”四个人走上前拿起那些详细列有亨德尔丑闻的打印纸，有的难以置信，有的面色阴沉，有的咬牙切齿。艾斯注意到的却是他们轻松迈过立柱防护层的脚步，难道这个屋子的保护措施没有开启？

正想着，只听克莱因将军说：“国际警联特地派人到罗马，就是给我看这些无聊的谣言吗？”

“谣言？”艾斯一愣。

“我也知道国际警联的工作，专门跟在欧陆警联身后挑三拣四，有了问题就隔岸观火，遇到麻烦就落井下石，不过胡扯到这种程度也太失国际警联的身份了吧？维里西莫副官是浪荡子？同性恋？军方败类？”

“难道他不是吗？”艾斯喃喃自语，他不是谁是？这是做为朋友也不得不承认的事实吧？

“虽然维里西莫副官上任只有三天，但在我看来，他拥有极强的能力，头脑聪明、眼光精准，也有良好的军人品质，正直、严谨、自律、尊重同僚、服从上司，我看不出我的副官有哪一点不能胜任这个职务。”

艾斯用眼角的余光扫视其余四位男士，他们有的嘴角抽搐，有的青筋暴露，有的敢怒不敢言，看来碍于外客在场，他们不敢反驳上司的意见。

艾斯推推眼镜：“前半段我同意，但正直？严谨？自律？尊重同僚？还服从上司？您确定我们说的是一个人？克莱因将军，您知道维里西莫副官前任上司的下场吗？他不但丢了官，老婆和女儿还同时被您的副官勾引并抛弃，前车之覆，后车之鉴，我没有必要欺骗您，这件事整个不列颠军方都知道。”

“你当然没有必要欺骗我，因为你也被骗了。”克莱因琥珀色的瞳仁闪出坚决的光芒：“米勒中尉，这份资料一会儿说他是同性恋，一会儿又说他勾引上司妻女，一会儿又在同一天拍了五张他和不同男性谈话的合成照片，你觉得这符合常识吗？”疑问。

“………………………………”

“维里西莫副官为人高傲，这是一个优秀军人总会沾染的习气，高傲的人当然不屑解释这些流言。”敬佩。

“…………………………”

“一个人越是有能力，就越会受到他人恶毒的攻击，这恰恰证明了他的优秀。”肯定。

“……………………”

“我不想再听国际警联的信口开河，你也该动动脑筋，想想事实真相究竟是什么。”劝导。

“………………”

“特别是不要再把我的部下和同性恋这种词扯上关系。”强调与威胁。

“…………”

“耶恩，把这些废纸烧掉。”挥挥手，逐客。

艾斯抬起双手，食指和中指同时按住太阳穴，他冷静地说：“将军，我为您对部下的不负责任的信任感动，但是您必须尊重事实，维里西莫副官的事迹、我所说的每一句话全部确凿无疑……”

艾斯的话被破空而来的两发子弹打断，黑色军服上的银质肩章双双飞了出去，克莱因的手指将手枪转了一个圈，用枪托托住下巴，双眸深沉凌厉：“米勒中尉？你确定还要继续诽谤我的部下？”

“……”

 

走出办公室，秘书试图安慰沉思的艾斯：“长官，这位将军狂妄、缺乏常识、没有教养，他的手下个个傲慢，您不要介意。”

“我没有介意。”艾斯摇摇头，然后说：“我只是确定了一件事——拉美屠夫，原来是个白痴！”

“呃……”

“你出去等我，我还有事。”看来有必要和亨德尔谈谈。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

米勒中尉刚刚离开，克莱因的办公室就炸开了锅。

“将军！这些肯定是事实！那个家伙就是个同性恋！而且还是个色情狂！”耶恩翻着不计其数的照片影印，掷地有声：“您应该立刻把他赶走！”

“的确破坏我们的心情，看到他的样子我就食欲不振。”比尔肥胖有力的手扔掉那些纸张，似乎上面沾满病毒。

“马上让他滚！那个变态！”佐藤昭握紧长刀。

唐纳德愉快地哼着小调，黝黑的额头皱纹加深，他没有发表意见。

克莱因有些头痛地看着三个情绪激动的部下，他奇怪地问：“为什么你们要相信这些谣言？维里西莫副官不是很好吗？”

“将军！这不是谣言！”耶恩叫嚷：“他的存在一定会侮辱我们的声名！一定会！”

“你们有什么证据吗？”

“他！他天天摸佐藤的屁股！所以佐藤这两天整天抱着刀！”耶恩急中生智。

“胡说！被调戏的明明是你！他第一天来的时候就对你抛媚眼！”佐藤恼羞成怒。

“看的我想吐。”比尔的话似乎增加了以上二人的可信度。

唐纳德哼着小曲，抖抖双肩，对将军表示他什么都不知道。

“你们到底在说什么？”克莱因敲敲桌子：“各位，我们是不是应该达成一致？我们在欧陆警联的处境并不理想，甚至可以说，非常糟糕。这个时候维里西莫副官还愿意接受这个职务，难道不应该对他有起码的尊重吗？”

“他肯定是欧陆警联的奸细！”

“他另有目的！”

“他找不到其他工作只能接这个！”

三个人一齐叫喊，克莱因干脆捂住耳朵：“你们最好能说出确凿的证据！”

“他就是个放荡成性的人！”佐藤信誓旦旦：“昨天，他在罗马最低级的色情酒吧‘庞贝天堂’过了一整夜！”

克莱因笑出声来。

“将军，难道你认为我会说谎？”

“我知道佐藤绝对不会说谎。”克莱因的琥珀色眼睛泛出温和的调侃：“可是佐藤，你在‘庞贝天堂’呆了一夜，难道就是监视维里西莫副官吗？”

佐藤不言语了。在军中，长相英俊的佐藤出了名的风流倜傥，光是私生子就已经有三个，光顾著名色情酒吧是他最大的业余爱好。

“维里西莫副官那个年纪，去那样的地方也很正常吧？总之，大家不要被谣言误导。安心工作吧。”克莱因将军的枪口逐一指向四个人，语带命令：“我相信维里西莫副官的人品，他也绝对不是什么同性恋。我拒绝再听到类似的议论，明白吗？”

室内一片寂静，克莱因拿起桌上的军帽扇着风：“都九月了，罗马还这么热，办公室的空调还没修好吗？”

“报告，请把这件事交给您的副官。”耶恩、佐藤、比尔异口同声地说。

“好吧好吧，把维里西莫副官叫来，有劳了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

艾斯站在亨德尔的房间，呆若木鸡地看着地上那部带了音箱的无线电窃听装置，克莱因将军在办公室与下属的谈话原原本本一字不漏地传来，转过头再看笑得在地板上打滚的亨德尔，艾斯难以置信地问：“你在你上司身上放监听器？”

“对啊，我好奇他每时每刻都在做什么。”亨德尔凑近艾斯的耳朵低声说：“克莱因将军不太过问手下的私生活，自己却不出去玩。我很好奇他自慰时的声音……”

“你变态！”

“没错啊，我就是变态，你又不是今天才知道。”

“你那笨蛋上司竟然维护你这种人！”

“所以他可爱啊！”

“不过亨德尔，”艾斯露出恶作剧的笑容：“你没发现吗？你的上司非常排斥同性恋，据说他的军队里绝对禁止同性恋和性滥交。”

“我也发现了，艾斯，你是情报人员，告诉我这是为什么好吗？”亨德尔从衣袋里掏出一盒避孕套，举到艾斯面前：“我把这个送给你，保证没有任何佩戴感觉，是美国的最新发明。你可以和你的爱人一起……”

艾斯再次沉下脸，用力挥手，色彩鲜明的盒子砸到墙壁。

“艾斯？”

“……”察觉自己的失态，艾斯扶了扶眼镜，他习惯用这个动作来掩饰情绪。深吸一口气，终于说：“这是小道传闻，据说克莱因将军在法国圣西尔军校的时候被他的教官性骚扰，从那以后他非常厌恶同性恋。”

“啊？”亨德尔皱眉：“我觉得不太可能，他能忍受男人骚扰？”

“那位教官后来死的不明不白，所有人都说，这件事与克莱因将军有关。”

“军校教官死的不明不白？”

“处理这件事的人来头太大，谁也不敢深究。”

“克莱因将军是孤儿，他有什么来头？”

“克莱因将军的确是孤儿，但他有个关系很好的学姐，那个女人是希腊人，有财团背景，在军校时呼风唤雨，无人敢去招惹。她动用关系压下了这件事，所以，我们无法得知真相，除非有一天，克莱因将军愿意亲自告诉你。”话尾平添了讽刺。

“OK，战无不胜的亨德尔·维里西莫少尉即将迎接人生新的挑战，继续抒写壮丽诗篇。”亨德尔站起身，拍拍军装上的灰尘，折叠着体积不大的监听器，准备上楼听候上司的吩咐。

“什么挑战？”正要推门的艾斯好奇地回过头。

“持久战！”

房门被狠狠地摔上，亨德尔愉快地收起监听器，拉开窗帘，看着艾斯气哼哼的背影，有些疑惑地自言自语：“今天艾斯脾气怎么这么大？我才是失恋的人吧？”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“马上开车，我再也不想来这个地方。”一上车，艾斯连声催促司机尽快开车。秘书低头看向自己的电脑记事簿，悦耳的电子女声有条不紊地汇报着接下来的工作与行程。电脑的终端与交通定位系统相连，司机可以据此确定最便捷的路径。

闲来无事，艾斯透过车窗看向罗马市区。这里并不是闹市区，排排古旧的老式建筑，叮当作响的铜铁招牌，街头游荡着磕药的青年，目光迷茫，墙角是蚊蝇成阵的垃圾桶以及捡拾垃圾的乞丐。也有灰衣教士掩鼻在街道两旁匆匆走过，逼仄的公路仅容两辆普通轿车并行。来的时候艾斯的注意力全都想着亨德尔，此时他不自觉地惊叹：“这竟然是罗马！”

“不到十年的时间，罗马就破落成这个样子。”秘书在一旁接口：“城南的核废弃实验室被封后没人敢靠近，居民都聚在这里……”

正说着，前方的道路终于变得开阔，再过几公里就能转上高速公路。司机猛地踩下刹车，原来，前方有一批穿着蓝色制服的罗马警察骑着黑亮的装甲摩托从高速公路上飞驰而下，旁若无人地冲了过来。路上往来的车辆纷纷回避，骑警们更加不可一世。见艾斯的车刚好挡在路口，一个面带痞气的警察从摩托后座摸出一把长筒机枪，对准艾斯的车窗，大叫道：“什么人！没看到罗马警官经过这里吗？马上让路！”

司机打开车外喇叭，不客气地回敬：“你们难道没看到这里是国际警联干事的专车！”

一排子弹扫过车前的路面，警察们肆无忌惮地调笑：“国际警联？国际警联的特别干事！哈哈哈哈！”

艾斯没有说话，秘书推开车门走了下去，从容地站到专车前面，不急不徐地说：“我不知道罗马警方的规矩，难道下级见了上级不懂得恭谨回避吗？”

回答他的是又一阵放肆的大笑，艾斯的秘书面带微笑，眼睛却逐渐眯了起来。他从制服中抽出一副银色的宽边太阳镜，太阳镜边缘的天线自动支起，一位警察突然大叫一声，停下摩托跑到职位最高的警察耳边嘀咕几句。

“他喜欢使用武力？还是卫星定位武器？”最高警官是个个子不高的意大利男人，红色的双眼透出兴奋，他冷笑着说：“我也喜欢使用武力，在收拾那个拉美屠夫之前，和国际警联来段热身也不错。”

“伍尔夫长官，这个人，是米勒少尉的副官啊！好像叫——吉尔博特？”

“米勒中尉。请修正您的称呼。”吉尔博特微笑着更正。

“那又怎么样？”伍尔夫瞪着自己的部下。

“米勒少——米勒中尉是法国陆军元帅的独生子！”

警官们终于安静了，他们坐在装甲摩托上，进也不是，退也不是，只能看向自己的头目。

伍尔夫长官露出白森森的牙齿，抬手从后座抽出机枪，枪口抵住宽沿警帽，冷哼道：“我最看不惯的，就是借着老子关系升官的黄毛小子，不知道罗马是什么地方对吗？今天就让你们见识一下！”话音刚落，一排机枪齐刷刷地对准了艾斯的专车。吉尔博特冷笑一声，手指按向太阳镜旁的按钮。

“吉尔博特，回来。”艾斯的声音从喇叭中传来，吉尔博特一怔，艾斯用坚持的声音加了句：“你回来，我们让路。”说着专车真的改了方向，避到路旁。吉尔博特无奈，只得坐回车内。

伍尔夫和手下纵声大笑，装甲摩托在艾斯的专车前呼啸而去，不时夹杂罗马警官们的嘲笑。吉尔博特厌恶地看向车窗外扬起的灰尘，不甘心地问道：“长官，为什么？动手的话我们有胜算。”艾斯转头看看光秃秃的左肩，又看右边，还是什么也没有，他沮丧地摆摆手：“他们摆明是要去找克莱因将军的麻烦，我们何必插一脚？”

“可是他们对您太过无礼。”

“无所谓。”艾斯拿起通讯器，接通亨德尔的号码，一张轻佻的脸跃上屏幕：“艾斯？想我了？你笑成这样，一定是在生气吧？”

吉尔博特转头看向自己的上司，没错，的确在笑，还笑的挺开心。说起来长官平日似乎不苟言笑。

“是啊，有一伙人刚刚惹我生气，现在他们去找你了。”

“哦？”亨德尔饶有兴致地问：“艾斯的意思是？”

“他们去找你的上司，你一定会好好招待他们，我想请你高抬贵手，因为那伙人以后我要继续收拾。”

吉尔博特打了个冷战，自己的上司也不是好惹的人物。方才已经用红外线感应镜上的录像功能拍下了那伙罗马警察，看来，他们今后有麻烦了。

可是同样的无礼，对克莱因将军，艾斯中尉显然非常宽让，难道他和自己一样有人格洁癖，无法忍受的只有人渣吗？

艾斯关闭通话，远处传来破空的枪声，好戏这么快就开始了吗？

　


	4. 解码专家

过去如冰山，只余一角。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

布拉姆·克莱因将军生平最厌恶的一句话是一位著名雅典作家所说。  
“24世纪本身是一个巨大的市场，只要你有金钱和胆略，任何物品都能够在其中购买或交换。”  
尽管克莱因将军鄙视这种功利的伪经济论调，在亨德尔看来，欧陆警联的高官们对克莱因将军的使用不止是购买、交换，甚至连边际成本也一起计算在内了。亨德尔踏入克莱因将军的办公室，迎接他的是几道愤怒的目光。他恭谨地行礼：“将军，您叫我？”  
“喵！”一只花猫轻巧地从敞开的窗口跳了进来，紧接着又是几只。这些猫似乎比刚刚入住的克莱因将军更加熟悉屋内的设施，它们跳上桌子和书架，旁若无人地卧在长凳下睡觉。  
“这些猫是哪来的？”克莱因抓起办公桌上的两只猫扔到地板上，两只猫愤怒地重新跳上桌子，对克莱因嚣张地狂叫，还顺便撞翻了桌上的咖啡杯。  
“把这些猫拉出去枪决。”克莱因看着桌子上泡汤的文件，简短地下了令。  
“将军，这个房子以前大概没人住，这些野猫早在这儿安家了，你关了房间的保护装置，它们当然要跳进来。”唐纳德顺手抱起一只黑猫，干枯的手指摸摸猫的头顶，惊奇地发现这猫完全不怕生人，很享受地钻到自己怀中。  
“在办公室里还要装三层保护墙，当我是银行券吗？”再次将两只猫赶下办公桌，克莱因发现他身后的皮椅上躺着一只更肥的。  
亨德尔的脸上露出似有若无的微笑，他以最标准的军姿站在办公室的中央，最先跳入办公室的花猫在他脚边磨蹭，突然，窗外传来震耳欲聋的枪声，几只猫逃命似的奔到克莱因的办公桌下，只有花猫还继续缠着亨德尔。  
“真是一群势利的猫！”美少年耶恩狠狠瞪了那群胆小却很会寻找保护伞的小猫，他推开窗子，广场上，卫队正和一排黑色的装甲摩托对峙，摩托车的骑手们身着罗马警局的蓝色制服，每个人的手中都握着改良的机枪。  
“怎么回事？他们是谁？”克莱因不悦地打开办公桌上的监视屏，广场上的影像在咖啡渍下清晰可见，唐纳德谨慎地开了口：“应该是罗马警局的人。”  
“不管是谁！也不能在驻军司令部开枪！”耶恩一马当先：“将军，我下去收拾他们！”  
一把长刀拦住了他的身子，佐藤昭严肃的脸难得有了笑容：“不，我去！”  
他们两个的头同时被一双肥大的手掌压了下去，比尔的身子像一截巨塔，声音也有几十斤的重量：“我去！！我要无聊死了！”  
“我说……我们第一天来这，不能把事情弄僵，你们能不能心平气和……”唐纳德知道这三个人离开战场，最近几个月无事可作，早就憋了一口气想要一展拳脚，如果是以前，楼下的小喽啰他们看都不会看在眼里。  
世事无常。让三个对着千军万马面不改色的名将对付几十辆装甲摩托，相信将军也会郁闷吧？  
果然，克莱因将军愤愤地关上监视器，不耐烦地说：“你们随便掷个骰子决定谁下去吧！我拒绝再看到他们出现在我面前。”  
“克莱因将军……我……”亨德尔在旁站了半天，这时终于说话了，耶恩立刻接口：“将军让你去修办公室的空调！这里没你的事了！”  
“OK。我立刻去办。”亨德尔没有半点不悦的神情。克莱因连忙斥责耶恩：“耶恩，别再闹了！你不应该这样对维里西莫副官说话！”  
“将军，服从命令是我的本分。”亨德尔反而愈加恭谨。他知道克莱因特别强调下级对上级的绝对服从，这个屋子里五个人中有四个比他军衔高，乖乖听话准没错。  
克莱因果然露出赞赏的神色，他抓抓栗色的头发，略有歉意地说：“那，维里西莫副官，你下去看看那些人究竟来干什么好吗？”  
“属下遵命。”双脚响亮地并拢，右臂迅速抬起，笔直的军礼赏心悦目，克莱因忍不住笑了：“难怪大家都说，维里西莫副官在军校时是教官的活标尺，所有的动作都能在第一时间达到最高标准。”  
亨德尔谦虚地低下头，弯身抱起脚边一直撒娇的花猫，心里想的却是：“原来他早把我的事调查清楚了，他真的认为那全是造谣吗？”  
正想着，美少年耶恩的手拍拍亨德尔的后背：“麻烦你了，维里西莫副官！”  
“这是我的职责。”亨德尔若无其事地抱着猫咪，转身出了办公室，佐藤警觉地问耶恩：“你在他背上装了什么？”  
“监听器。我要听听他说什么！”耶恩顺手抓起一只猫，双目炯炯地观察着每根细毛：“我要去检查这些猫，它们一定是维里西莫弄来的生化武器！”  
“耶恩！”克莱因将军有些不高兴了：“你这样太失礼了！”  
“将军！谁知道他和那些警察是不是一伙的！”耶恩寸步不让：“您怎么能让我们相信一个来路不明的人！”  
“没错。”佐藤赞同：“他真的有能力胜任这个工作吗？”  
“快把他赶走，看到这种双面人我吃不下饭。”比尔附议。  
“将军，我们总要观察一下，你也要看看维里西莫副官的行事适不适合这里。”唐纳德也赞同同伴们的意见。  
“好吧好吧！”克莱因没辙了，端起咖啡杯，发现里边已经空了。耶恩很乖觉地上前又给他续了一杯，然后打开了监视器的音响设备。平稳的脚步声伴着猫叫，在手下的坚持下，克莱因再度打开桌上的监视屏，亨德尔已经走到了那排装甲摩托的前面，抬手示意卫队收起武器。  
　　  
克莱因喝着咖啡，好奇地看着那队警察，为首一人身材矮小，桀骜不驯。尖长的脸，猩红的眼睛，唇周有乱糟糟的红胡子。他把手中的机枪扛在肩头，声音洪亮，不用监视器也能听得一清二楚：“你也是克莱因的狗吗？”  
唐纳德，比尔，佐藤习以为常，只是耸耸肩，耶恩雪白的脸气得通红，克莱因喝了口咖啡，只听亨德尔用轻松愉快的口吻说：“你错了，其实我是他的猫。”  
“噗！！”  
克莱因口中的咖啡悉数喷在显示屏上，比尔和佐藤觉得全身发痒，鸡皮疙瘩接连不断地往外冒，耶恩果断地抽出配枪：“将军，我立刻替您枪决他！”唐纳德撮起厚厚的嘴唇，做了个安静的动作。

广场上，亨德尔悠闲地抚摸怀中的花猫，他的目光落在青石板的地面，似乎在思索什么，声音没有一丝波澜：“做为部下，分享上位者荣誉的同时，理应和他承担共同的非议，狗也好，猫也罢，贬低他人以抬高自己是世人的通病，有胸襟的人自然不会计较。所以，你如何称呼我并不重要。”俊美的脸庞缓缓抬起，双目直视前方血红的双眼，声音渐渐冷峭：“倒是保罗·伍尔夫先生，你的绰号是‘罗马红狼’，你来这里咬人是奉了哪个主人的命令？”  
相对于伍尔夫的阴晴不定，楼上的唐纳德啧啧嘴，忍不住说：“这小伙子，挺有意思。”比尔和佐藤不置可否，耶恩神色稍缓，只听亨德尔继续道：“我知道你和欧陆警联罗马驻军司令一向称兄道弟，可是这交情未必可靠吧？克劳狄司令把当地警方养做他的打手，你就是那个先锋。如果有一天克劳狄垮台，他可以卷起铺盖，你这位本地警官难道要和他一起走人？”  
伍尔夫皱起眉，对身后的警察弹了个响指，立刻有人上前报告：“警官，他是亨德尔·维里西莫，英国陆军少尉，现在是克莱因将军的副官。”  
“亨德尔·维里西莫？就是英格兰那个著名的小白脸？”伍尔夫恶毒地评价：“正业是搞男人，副业是搞女人，业余爱好是当军人，你以为你的话在我这能有作用？”  
亨德尔微微一笑，怀中的花猫在他的抚摸下发出舒服的叫声，亨德尔的声音同样令人舒服：“伍尔夫警官名不虚传，早就听说你最讨厌的，就是那些依靠裙带关系加官晋爵的世家子弟。”  
“没错，这种人我见一个收拾一个，决不客气。我只敬佩那些有真本事的人。”红狼靠在身后的摩托上，对于自己的个性，他一向得意。亨德尔慢条斯理地说：“那么我想问，克莱因将军能够位莅元帅，是依靠谁的关系？带着一群警官在临时司令部鸣枪就是你所谓的敬佩？”  
伍尔夫一时语塞，世人皆知克莱因将军自幼失去双亲，没有任何背景。亨德尔没有给他恼羞成怒的时间，紧接着说：“不畏权贵是有魄力的行为，但如果像伍尔夫警官这样双重标准，我不认为你值得敬佩。当然，也许你认为，克莱因将军没有什么真正本领，只是运气够好。可是伍尔夫警官今年与克莱因将军同岁，却只在罗马警局当个小小官僚，除了欠缺一定的机遇，恐怕还有心胸和眼光的差别吧？”  
“心胸和眼光？”伍尔夫虽然狂妄，倒也不是寻常之辈，听到亨德尔的说法，不禁沉吟。  
“一个人只有摆正自己的位置，确定目标，行事才能有成效。如果只是跟着别人混日子，虽有一时显赫，终究不能成就大事。就说今天你来司令部滋事，克莱因将军昨天傍晚才到罗马，料想也不会招惹伍尔夫先生。我想是罗马驻军克劳狄司令想要探探将军的深浅，才找了红狼先生充当打手，如果你吃了亏，他缩缩尾巴装作不知道就万事大吉。”  
“你这套离间的把戏还真是高明，说得头头是道，以为我会上当吗？”伍尔夫冷笑：“维里西莫少尉，罗马是什么地方我比你清楚，欧陆警联派克莱因到这里，恐怕是想借刀杀人，除掉这个妨碍他们功勋的拉美屠夫吧？克劳狄的后盾又哪里是你们这些外来人能了解的？联特调都找不到他的破绽，罗马早就不是区区几千军队能干预的地方了。何况，军队里的那些软脚猫能派上什么用场？我承认你的口才不错，不过摆出一副替我着想的嘴脸，真让人恶心。”  
亨德尔叹了口气：“你的头脑比我想的要好，可是你的说法太可笑了，我是克莱因将军的副官，为什么要替你着想？明确地告诉你，不管欧陆警联打着什么算盘，我们都要整理罗马这个城市。”  
“大话连篇，你们能做什么？”  
“我们有两个选择，时间长的话，把罗马城的灰色势力一网打尽；时间短，就取消它的中立城市地位，让意大利政府自己处理它的内务，意大利新任总理很有才能和胆略，早就想整顿意大利的秩序，只是有国际法拦着，不能动罗马和威尼斯。只要我们取消了罗马中立城市的地位，后续工作他一定乐于效劳。”  
话音刚落，克莱因的咖啡杯从手中滑到办公桌上，几个手下不解地看向他：“将军？”  
“一样……”克莱因惊的目瞪口呆：“跟我的计划一模一样……”  
用袖口擦干桌面的咖啡，克莱因瞪着眼睛盯着监视屏，可惜看到的只是亨德尔的背影，双手托住双颊，他自言自语地说：“这难道就是英雄所见略同？”

屏幕中，伍尔夫显然被亨德尔的论调震住了，他手中的机枪早就扔在车后，手指摸着下巴上的红胡子，英雄亨德尔继续游说：“一朝天子一朝臣，罗马一定会重新洗牌，有点头脑的人要从一开始站对位置，克劳狄的后台是谁？黑手党？银行家？梵蒂冈？罗马警局的高官？伍尔夫警官，恕我直言，如果我是你，要么和克劳狄划清界线，要么袖手旁观，或者去地中海度个长假，回来观察局势发展再做定夺。”  
“说的好听，既然知道克劳狄有这么多后台，你们拿什么跟他硬碰硬？”  
“我们没有后台，但是伍尔夫警官方才也说过，没有后台、靠真本事的人才让你敬佩。”  
伍尔夫哑口无言。  
亨德尔并未露出骄矜的神色，他的手指指向广场的喷泉：“克劳狄利用你的意图再明显不过，难道他没告诉你，那个喷泉是驻军的防恐系统，一旦出现特殊情况，地下设备就会启动，喷泉水流回渗，轻型导弹系统立刻就能工作吗？区区装甲摩托到底有什么用处？”  
不但伍尔夫变了脸色，二楼的人也面面相觑：“那个喷泉是导弹装置？”克莱因拉开抽屉寻找驻军地图。  
“再告诉你一件事。也许驻军的现状的确堪忧，但你知道克莱因将军这次来罗马带了什么人？”  
“？”  
“四大护卫肯定是要随行，另外五十三个，是支非常有名的连队，我想你也听过——”  
“魔鬼连！？”伍尔夫全身一震，魔鬼连是克莱因将军还是连长时亲自训练的连队，军事观察家曾私下说，这支连队是用特工标准训练普通士兵。连队在拉美战场上无坚不摧，拥有最恐怖的作战能力。只是随着战争的折损，它的人数已经降至五十三人。  
“欧陆警联没有解散常胜连的编制，而把它做为将军的亲兵，看来他们对罗马的忍耐也到头了，克莱因将军在罗马出了事，他们固然高兴，但借助将军的决心肃清罗马，才是他们真正想做的吧？你真的认为连南美大陆都挡不住的男人，会在一座小小的罗马城崴脚吗？你说呢，伍尔夫警官？”  
伍尔夫面色凝重，一言不发地骑上摩托，对手下简短地下令：“撤退。”  
几十辆装甲摩托顷刻呼啸而去，眨眼功夫，二楼的众人只看到一团扬起的烟尘，直到亨德尔走进办公室他们才回过神：“这就走了？”  
“那个，维里西莫副官，你怎么知道喷泉其实是导弹系统呢？”  
亨德尔摇头：“我不知道，它真的是导弹系统吗？”  
克莱因、唐纳德、比尔同时大笑，克莱因露出赞赏的表情：“维里西莫副官真是厉害，不费一兵一卒就把事情解决了。”亨德尔垂下眼，声音无比谦虚：“这是属下的本分。伍尔夫警官为人冲动狂妄，经常作威作福，却不是是非不分的浅薄之辈，属下认为，将军初来乍到，应该寻找合适的盟友。”  
“难道你说了几句话他就能当你的盟友？他的手下那么多，难道不会向克劳狄汇报？”耶恩不满亨德尔大出风头，噘起嘴挑刺。  
“属下不敢保证伍尔夫警官会成为我们的盟友，但属下可以确定，伍尔夫警官和这批部下志趣相投，感情深厚，这番话不会传到克劳狄的耳朵。至于其他，就要看伍尔夫警官自己的意思了。”  
“维里西莫副官真让我大吃一惊，原来你也觉得我们应该取消罗马中立城市地位。我的运气真不错，有这样志同道合的副官。”克莱因左看右看，不知该用什么语言夸奖亨德尔，亨德尔暗自得意，只是他有些奇怪克莱因笑起来的样子，一个已经三十岁的男人竟然会有如此孩子气的笑容？他同时注意到克莱因袖子上一摊褐色污渍，那件制服应该是今天才穿的吧？眼睛的颜色真是令人舒服，温和坦荡，不知做爱的时候是什么颜色……唔，想的太远了。  
“你为什么对罗马的事这么了解？”佐藤昭突然发问：“你以前的工作和罗马没有任何关系。”  
“属下昨晚找了一些关于罗马的资料。”  
“胡说。连伍尔夫的性格、和属下的关系都一清二楚，你找的是什么资料？”  
“说不定就是一伙的，演双簧给将军看。”耶恩插嘴。  
“你们别吵。”克莱因敲了一下桌子，好奇地问亨德尔：“维里西莫副官，你真是神通广大，我们也事先找了关于罗马的资料，只知道伍尔夫是克劳狄的帮凶，你是从哪里得到这样详细的资料的？”  
亨德尔低下头，有些不好意思地说：“将军，属下自作主张，找了一位解码专家调到了关于罗马的绝密资料。”亨德尔这副恭谦谨慎的态度看在其他四人眼里全是反效果，耶恩握紧拳头，恨不得冲上去剥下他的画皮；佐藤昭的手在刀柄上颤抖，他是多么想一刀劈了眼前这个装模作样的骗子；比尔抱住头喃喃自语：“让他滚吧……让他滚吧……天啊……”只有唐纳德颇为同情地看着自己的战友们，他清楚地记得报道才三天的亨德尔每天如何调戏耶恩和佐藤，让比尔的食欲急剧下降，又如何在将军面前故作乖巧，维持自己的完美形象。  
“解码专家？”克莱因来了兴致。  
　  
24世纪的网络空间，有这样一批黑客，他们能够破解任何团体的电子防线，取得客户需要的一切资料。他们有固定的职业道德，即：在任何情况下决不泄漏交易内容；决不询问资料去向与用途；决不调查雇主的身份。这批技能精良、大受欢迎的网络黑客被称为“解码专家”，他们只在特定的网络出没，这些网络提供两个端口，客人进入的界面可以直接求购或悬赏所需资料，也可以在线与解码专家交流；解码专家的界面却有一层又一层的技术壁垒，只有网络高手才能突破。他们有固定的名字，也有各自的口碑。索取的服务费当然也都是天价。  
亨德尔见克莱因有兴趣，也乐意多说：“嗯，是的。昨晚我在网上恰好遇到一个解码专家，向他买了关于罗马的资料，这个人很厉害，当时就传了一部分给我，剩下的他说今天就能凑齐。”  
“啊？真的这么厉害？”克莱因早就听说这批解码专家上天入地无所不能，不过，他也听过这样的传闻，有时解码专家为了完成一个任务，甚至要报废一台卫星。他们的要价根本不是普通人能够接受的。想到这克莱因问：“我听说他们的收费特别高——”  
“属下运气好，那个解码专家是第一次接生意，要价非常低，不值一提。将军有兴趣和他聊聊吗？”  
“可以吗？”克莱因大喜，立刻就要打开桌上的电脑，亨德尔微笑着阻止：“将军，不能用这里的电脑，还是去属下的房间吧。”  
克莱因随即想到，50年前，联合国秘密下令所有芯片制造商在制造元件时加入3C控件，改变新生产的电脑规格，使其不能再使用旧芯片，强有力的垄断令猖獗的网络犯罪得到有效控制，如果要在网上寻找解码专家，当然不能用新电脑。亨德尔的电脑一定是不被监视的、几十年前的型号，克莱因愉快地站起身：“好啊，我们走吧！”  
“将军！”耶恩惨叫一声，死死拖住克莱因的手臂：“您不能去！那是魔鬼的巢穴！！”一面对比尔喊：“比尔！你身上明明有电脑！拿出来吧！”  
比尔扭过头，不理会耶恩的哀求，口中不清不楚地嘀咕：“死也不借，电脑感染爱滋怎么办。”  
“耶恩！”克莱因甩开耶恩的双手，生气地指向他：“你越来越没礼貌了！立刻去禁闭室反省！如果想不明白，干脆别吃午餐！”  
耶恩看着克莱因的背影，只见克莱因随意地拍了下维里西莫的后背，将圆形的监听器顺手取下。耶恩难以置信地自语：“太可怕了！将军竟然惩罚我，维里西莫一定是魔鬼……”魔鬼回过头对他吐了吐舌头，摇摇摆摆地跟随克莱因将军而去。耶恩忍受不了地大叫，一面推身边的三个人：“你们快跟上去！跟上去！”比尔和佐藤装作没听见，只有唐纳德摇摇头：“我过去，你快去蹲禁闭，别再大呼小叫惹将军生气了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“解码专家都是些什么样的人？”  
在亨德尔的房间，克莱因好奇地看着亨德尔打开电脑，搜索网页，唐纳德找个借口跟了进来，此时打量亨德尔的房间，他们一行人昨晚才到达这个司令部，房间经过草草的打扫，略显陈旧。亨德尔的房间只摆了一张床，上面的铺盖纹丝未动，桌上是亨德尔的一台电脑，地上有乱七八糟的数据线。墙角……墙角有个五颜六色的盒子，见多识广的老兵理智地装作没看见。  
亨德尔对待克莱因的问话回答的耐心体贴温柔周到：“什么人都有，有的是专职，有的是偶尔练手。不过最厉害的解码专家往往是年纪不大的天才少年。”边说边拉开在线专家的列表，列表上详细记录了专家们的信誉值，经验值以及能够接受的难度值。亨德尔点了唯一一个各项分值都为零、只有难度值标示最高的名字：哥德堡玫瑰。  
“少年？他几岁？”  
亨德尔当然清楚询问解码专家的任何隐私都是不礼貌的，但看到克莱因兴致勃勃的脸，他不忍心拒绝，打字问正和他聊天的哥德堡玫瑰：“你是高中？还是初中？”  
“初中。”对方倒是没有生气。  
“哥德堡，他是瑞典人吗？”克莱因咋舌，一个初中生就这么厉害！看来24世纪真是天才辈出。  
“将军。”亨德尔转过头，含蓄地提醒：“在解码交易中，个人隐私是禁区，如果问太多的话，这个初中生会以为我们是哪个警局派来的，也许不跟我们做生意了。”  
“啊……”克莱因歉意地点点头，这些他完全不懂。他愧疚的模样令亨德尔心痒难耐，一双手差点抬起将他拥入怀中。  
两张并排的椅子靠的很近，克莱因的呼吸就在他的身边，他脱去了弄脏的外套，只穿一件薄薄的衬衫，整个身体散发着灼人的热力，亨德尔的心跳有些紊乱，他不动声色地挪了挪自己的位置，拉远二人的距离，强制自己将注意力放在网上。哥德堡玫瑰正在给他发送文件。  
克莱因敏感地发现亨德尔的动作，他边看电脑边想：“维里西莫副官连和人过近接触都不愿意，所谓的同性恋果然是谣言。”偷偷打量身边的亨德尔，克莱因暗自惊叹：世上竟有如此美丽的男人，洁白的肌肤像是用上好的玉石研磨，特别是那双眼睛，第一次看到亨德尔的时候，克莱因就喜欢那双眼睛的颜色，一种非常罕见的蓝，就像，就像秋日飘过白云的深远淡然的天空。  
一个男人这样美丽，难怪会被奇怪的谣言纠缠。  
亨德尔也在偷眼观察克莱因的侧脸，唔，这样年轻，怎么看都好看，一点都不像中年男人，颈部的肌肉线条非常完美。亨德尔注意到克莱因带了一条金色的细链，在衬衫下微微能显出颜色和形状，不知下面有没有坠子……克莱因注意到他的目光，下意识地抬手抚摸了一下胸前。  
有坠子。亨德尔立刻肯定。  
不过这个动作，也很孩子气，非常可爱。怎么办，又想立刻压倒他了，来个什么人把他拉走吧！现在还不是时候！  
似乎听到了亨德尔的祈祷，克莱因的通讯器里传来佐藤的声音：“将军，克劳狄来电，请马上到办公室！”  
“哦！好。”克莱因恋恋不舍地起身，亨德尔勉强维持自己的坐姿，露出古怪的笑容：“将军，文件还没传完，等一下我会给您打印出来。”  
“好的，麻烦你了，维里西莫副官。”  
终于听到克莱因的关门声，亨德尔长长地吐了口气，看来至少有段时间，他要和冷水澡做朋友了。房门被推开，亨德尔全身戒备：怎么又回来了！？  
“唐！他没对将军做什么吧！”  
年轻、冲劲十足的声音，回头一看，原来是耶恩、佐藤和比尔。  
唐纳德耸耸肩，摊摊手，面带神秘微笑。耶恩盯住亨德尔的电脑：“你真懂邪门歪道！”  
亨德尔的双唇做出亲吻的动作，一个媚眼飞出：“多谢夸奖。”再看电脑，文件传输完毕。亨德尔继续与哥德堡玫瑰聊天：

亨德尔：多谢，报酬我会打到你的账户，你要多少？  
耶恩插嘴：你们难道连报酬都没谈吗？  
亨德尔回答：昨天太晚了，没说那么多。

哥德堡玫瑰回复：二十万好了。  
亨德尔：你果然是新手。我给你五十万。当然我还是占了很多便宜。希望你能给我一个固定的联系方式，我想和你长期合作。  
哥德堡玫瑰似乎在考虑。耶恩大叫：“五十万！欧元吗？”  
“废话，难道是日元？”说着将手伸向佐藤，佐藤的长刀毫不犹豫地砍了下来，亨德尔连忙缩回手。只见哥德堡玫瑰回复道：可以。  
“太好了，我早就想找个长期合作的解码专家了！赚到了！”亨德尔一拍大腿，得意之情溢于言表，陶醉似的自言自语：“我的运气就是好。”  
“将军下令，我们必须马上去营地集合，今天下午就要开始整顿军队。”比尔站在门外大声说，对亨德尔这间可能充满病毒的屋子不屑一顾。  
“你还真有钱。”耶恩冷哼着走了出去，唐纳德和佐藤边走边说：

“将军还真是积极，上任当天就整顿？”  
“我觉得他昨天半夜就有冲去军营的冲动。”  
“我有点同情那些士兵……”  
“刚才又接到一个电话，有人邀请将军共进晚餐……”

亨德尔什么都没听到，他呆呆地坐在屋子里，望着天花板，后知后觉地感叹：“我把他带进了我的房间，没有做任何事就让他出去……”  
这简直是他人生最大的败笔！  
迅速坐直身子，他插上输入麦克大声说：“再加五十万，我还有事要你帮忙调查。”  
电脑将亨德尔所说的话转化成文字，哥德堡玫瑰回了个问号。  
亨德尔有些犹豫，他从不对他人的过去寻根究底，这样做是不是破例呢？  
不期然地，他想到克莱因的笑脸。  
他听到自己的声音：  
“请你调查，十八年前法国圣西尔军校有一位军官意外死亡，我要那件事的所有资料，如果有难度，我愿意继续追加报酬！”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：  
题外：  
追一个人需要多少钱？  
大男子主义的佐藤：一个命令。  
浪漫的法国人艾斯：一杯酒。  
有家庭感的道德标兵唐：一个家。  
幸灾乐祸美少年耶恩：有人已经花了五十万欧元，一根头发都没碰到。  
风流成性亨德尔：你们不了解爱情的价值。（心理活动：其实已经一百万了……）  
于是这篇文章可以更名为：《拿多少钱感动你，我的上司？》


	5. 耶路撒冷

耶路撒冷，神圣并不意味和平。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
2341年，东耶路撒冷。  
“米勒中尉，感谢你在百忙之中抽空前来，愿主保佑你，阿门。”一位黑衣修女低眉垂目，苍老的十指缓缓在胸前划出十字。  
艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒中尉一向有类似的偏见：女人划十字架的姿势总是比男人虔诚。眼前的修女年近半百，声音并不浑浊，如悠远的钟声，高洁明澈。艾斯露出职业性笑容，话语恭敬：“哪里，能够得到伊莎贝拉修女的接见，是在下的荣幸。”  
不想客套，艾斯开门见山，直接切入正题：“国际警联对伊莎贝拉修女充满仁爱与建设性的提议非常敬佩，在罗马，欧陆警联式微、黑势力与警方勾结，这座城市我们不能坐视，这个时候能够得到伊莎贝拉修女的帮助，不啻天将福音。”  
伊莎贝拉修女的双眸透过落地的玫瑰花窗望向远方，她的声音比她的目光更远：“罗马是我的故乡，我相信上帝不会抛弃它，我相信和平很快就会到来。”  
“是的，首先我想请教一个问题。”艾斯茶色的双眼端正、不带任何感情地凝视伊莎贝拉修女：“您对布拉姆·克莱因将军有何看法？”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

克拉因将军所处现状可用“兵荒马乱”形容。  
兵荒，是指他带着一行手下来到驻军基地的演兵场，这个演兵场战壕、跑道、游泳池、各种设备一应俱全，就是没看到一个人。克莱因转头问耶恩：“难道你没发布命令？”  
“我发了。”  
“难道他们都在地下的野外训练场？”——训练场分两层，地上是常规训练区，地下辟有野外生存训练场、全能武器库、模拟情境训练场等高端设施。二十四世纪，军方练兵普遍采用地上地下结合的方式，既节省了地上空间，又能最大限度保护军方情报。  
耶恩摇头：“不可能，我的命令很清楚，是这里。”耶恩一边说，一边牢牢握住缰绳，试图让身下的马不再乱蹦。  
克莱因等人的马，是欧陆警联最近运到罗马供驻兵训练使用的，可这些马像是从未被人骑过，脾气奇大，仗着一身蛮力胡蹬乱踹，说什么也不肯让克莱因他们坐到自己身上——是谓马乱。  
“将军！这是什么马！一定是克劳狄故意整我们！”耶恩年纪小，手臂力气不如其他人，第一个大呼小叫。  
“我们比比！谁先制服自己的马！”克莱因双腿用力夹紧马肚子，一只胳膊狠狠勒住雪白的马脖子，其他人一听，好胜心被激起，纷纷专心对付自己的坐骑，比尔把马厩里的军马逐一观看，耶恩大叫：“你看马做什么！你又不用骑！”心里想：“幸好你在空军，不然那些马太可怜了。”佐藤插嘴：“他是在看哪只能吃！”  
其实他们很郁闷，自己用尽气力与马奋战，有人却骑着一匹黑马悠哉地踱步，亨德尔执辔徐行，那匹看起来很精神的黑马骄傲地驮着漂亮的骑士，旁若无人。耶恩等人心中更把亨德尔骂了一遍又一遍，终于制服白马的克莱因转过头，见亨德尔气定神闲，大为佩服：“维里西莫副官对马匹也有研究吗？”  
亨德尔乖巧地回答：“是的，对骑的东西我一向很有研究。”  
其他人没有听出弦外之音，只有耶恩差点从马背掉到地面。克莱因抬高身子四下张望：“士兵在哪里？”  
“三十七连的人今早才到，肯定来不了，其他的……”唐纳德的话被嘈杂的脚步声淹没，几千个身穿迷彩服的士兵突然从四面八方涌向演兵场，刹时间人声鼎沸，士兵们根本不把正在骑马的四个人放在眼里，对着克莱因等人指指点点，肆意嘲笑，克莱因将军的浓眉锁在一起：“是谁把军队训练的这样没规矩？”  
“你们！列队！”耶恩好不容易才让马匹保持正立姿势，他的话被一阵大笑吞没。  
下马威吗？一旁的亨德尔自言自语，他正考虑想个法子修理这些士兵，眼神撩到克莱因的脸，他浑身一震。  
克莱因唇角泛出一丝冷笑，拧起的双眉慢慢舒缓，他用右手握住缰绳，左臂抬起，精致的镂空袖扣抵住双唇，只听他说：“把军衔最高的给我找出来。”  
袖扣原来是微型通讯器，接到指令的唐纳德、佐藤、耶恩同时跃下战马，直奔身边的目标，不出三分钟，几个上尉服色的军官被他们带到克莱因面前，从马厩冲出来的比尔更是厉害，一路跑来随便几脚就把几个少校踢到了克莱因的白马前。  
长官被当球踢，士兵们终于有所收敛，亨德尔居高临下地扫视这些士兵，中立城市的驻军有一个好处，身高长相文化素质都经过挑选，每一个看上去都很可口，有这些鲜嫩的开胃菜，即使暂时不能吃到正餐，日子也不会太无聊。  
思忖着要从哪一道小菜开始享用，‘正餐’发话了：  
“你们有没有接到命令？”  
几个军官吹着口哨，夸张地摊着手，摇着头，大惊小看地互相对看：“命令？”“你接到了吗？”“克劳狄司令命令今天休假吧？”“不，他让我们来这里看戏！”只有几个被比尔踢倒在地的军官不敢开口，他们正试图爬起。  
“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”  
眨眼的功夫，所有军官都闭上了嘴，士兵们再也不敢做声，迅速站直身子，亨德尔一时也没搞清状况，只见那几个军官脸上全部皮开肉绽，鲜血直流，再看克莱因，他的手上不知何时多了一根深棕色的皮鞭，皮鞭发出挥空的响声，缠绕到他的手腕，他面不改色地问道：“为什么抗命？”  
“你好大的胆子！”一位少校总算回过神，捂住受伤的右脸：“我们只听命于克劳狄司令！”  
“啪！！”  
克莱因左臂一挥，马鞭劈头盖脸地砸了下去，左颊多了道长长的血印，少校咬咬牙叫道：“你！我要到军事法庭控告你！”  
回答他的只有火辣辣的长鞭，克莱因冷笑：“军事法庭？告我的状子都已经堆成山了，要不要我帮你找律师？”左臂收回，长鞭鞭尾扫过其他军官，皮质的鞭子在手中折叠，克莱因环视呆若木鸡的士兵，号令突然炸在空气中：“列队！！”  
下一秒，混乱的演兵场只剩脚步声，士兵们快速寻找自己的番队，排列得整整齐齐，唐纳德、佐藤、耶恩重新上马，习以为常地看着军官们脸上的鞭痕。  
“果然……正餐才是最诱人的啊。”数千人聚集的演兵场上，恐怕只有亨德尔一个人想着与练兵完全不相干的事。

绝对的沉默降临在演兵场，时间仿佛凝固，只有马蹄声哒哒地印在夯实的地面，士兵们抬起头，只见身穿卡其色军服的克莱因将军骑着高大的白马，俊美的面容不怒自威，声音冰冷、不容反抗：“我是欧陆警联驻罗马地区新任副司令布拉姆·克莱因，从今天开始，代替退休的桑代克少将主持这里的一切工作，包括日常训练、上级派遣任务的调度——在整顿罗马这座城市之前，我首先要整顿的是我的军队！”  
“你——你的军队？！”一位少尉服色的军官脱口而出，士兵们偷偷交换着眼色，惊讶这位将军竟然在上任当天口出狂言。  
“就是你们！”克莱因的皮鞭在空中发出脆响，指向一位上士：“到前面来！”  
二十四五岁的男人上前一步：“是！长官！”  
“资料显示驻军编制是一个师加上一个独立旅，人为什么这么少？其他的在偷懒吗？”  
“报告！除了正在各区值班的人，所有士兵都在这里！”  
“未满编？独立旅在哪里？”从人数上，克莱因看不到独立旅的存在。  
“报、报告……独立旅……只有65人……”士官有些怯懦。  
“65？”克莱因的表情呆滞了：“它为什么不叫独立连？”  
“报告，是欧陆警联逐年削减独立旅的编制。”  
“为什么不直接取消？欧陆警联提供的武器和资金用来供司令贪污吗？”  
“………………”士官不敢言语，独立旅不取消，军队上上下下都知道是克劳狄司令的意思，只要番号仍在，欧陆警联仍然供给高端武器和训练设备与资金。欧陆警联内部早就有人对此提出质疑，却被高层打压。  
“两栖戒备队呢？多少人？”  
“报告，两个团，１５４８人。”  
“空出来那些人哪去了？”   
“报告，去年退役。”  
“新兵？”  
“报告，一直没来。”  
“装甲骑兵呢？”  
“报告，两个团，６４１人。”  
“……，飞行联队？”  
“报告，两个团，５４７人。”  
克莱因忍不住翻个白眼，干脆问：“包括后勤在内，一共多少人？”  
“报告，5115人！”  
唐纳德，佐藤，比尔，耶恩大眼瞪小眼，驻军五千？24世纪的中立城市早已不复23世纪的太平安逸，错综复杂的各种纠纷使驻军数量一增再增，五千人显然只是其他城市的一个零头。  
克莱因显然没有受到数量少的打击，弯曲的长鞭抵住下颌，思索片刻才说：“贵精不贵多，5000人勉强够用，你们——”皮鞭指向最前排的军官：“军纪松弛，行动迟缓，训练出的士兵一个比一个懒散，还敢公然顶撞上司！上行下效，责任全在你们这些人身上——连新到的马匹都没有专人训练，养你们是干什么吃的！”  
军官们不敢吭声，只听克莱因低沉的声音继续道：“我会重新整合这支军队，至于你们，解下配枪和军章，滚回欧陆警联！我拒绝再看到你们出现在罗马！”  
“你没有权力解除我们的职务！”一个少尉服色、高个中年军官昂起头：“我由欧陆警联任命，只有克劳狄总司令才能决定我的去留！”  
鞭子再度毫不留情地挥了下来，军官瞪大翠绿的眼睛，眨也不眨地看着极细的鞭梢砸来，他身边的军官叹了口气：“算了，这位将军能在阿根廷战场不问青红皂白亲手击毙了三个己方军官，跟一个屠夫也能讲道理吗？”说着，配枪，佩剑，军章，绶带，弹匣全都扔在地上，其他军官见状，对看几眼，互相点点头，动手开始解自己身上的武器和配饰。只有那位高个的少尉怒气冲冲，动也不动。  
克莱因面带蔑视，对那些军官冷哼一声：“滚！”皮鞭指向高个少尉：“你留下！”  
演兵场又一次鸦雀无声，士兵们瞠目结舌地看着自己的长官垂头丧气地从他们面前走过，克莱因将军的白马绕着高个少尉转了一圈，问道：“名字？”  
少尉一愣，下意识地回答：“乔治·麦卡尼！”  
“你们，”克莱因回头招呼四个手下：“和这位麦卡尼少尉了解一下这里的情况，再看看这群士兵的能力，晚间汇报，我要重新编制。”  
“是！”  
“维里西莫副官……”克莱因又看向一言不发的亨德尔，他有些为难，维里西莫副官没有战争经验，自己也不清楚他的能力，如果把他留下来，其他人定会对他呼来喝去，惟今之计只有：“你跟着我，看看这个基地的设备吧。”  
心花怒放，不动声色：“属下遵命。”耶恩颤抖的手指指向克莱因和亨德尔的背影，比尔粗声粗气地叫道：“你不要浪费时间，我们必须马上训练这些士兵！”唐纳德拍拍还在发愣的麦卡尼少尉的胳膊，露出可亲的笑容：“将军是在圣西尔军校毕业的，你知道那里出来的人脾气都不好。来吧伙计，我们想了解一下这儿的情况。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

传闻总会有一点影子。  
亨德尔似乎相信了这句话，他成为克莱因将军的副官仅有三天，而在三天之前，耳边关于这位将军的传闻，除了‘天才’‘战神’之外，更多的是‘暴虐’‘专制’，不知有多少被他的军队淘汰的将领抱怨这位将军虐待军官，惨无人道。也难怪这些驻军士兵不敢反抗，直接顺从了克莱因的命令。或者，是因为他的那双坚定而富有激情的眼睛？那样自信的眼神，也难怪部下愿意跟随他赴汤蹈火了。  
亨德尔突然想起哥德堡玫瑰发来的、关于圣西尔军校的资料。他将那份事件调查书用最快的时间看完，很难说清心中的感觉。亨德尔懒得细想，对他来说，这位将军是屠夫也好，是牧师也罢，于他有什么影响？不过是多费点时间精力才能弄上床。说起来，他喜欢克莱因挥鞭子的姿势，锋芒毕露，这样的人会令他有更多成就感和额外的快感。忍不住看向克莱因的脸，唔，真帅，真美。  
亨德尔喜欢看美人，女性的长相柔软妩媚，是轻灵的音乐美，而他更喜欢的是男性特有的建筑美，巍峨、挺拔、对称、协调，却不生硬突兀，比如克莱因将军宽阔的额头，咦，竟连一丝皱纹都没有，上天真是太宠爱这位将军了——糟糕！怎么办！眼睛移不开了！会被拆穿的！  
克莱因牵着马与亨德尔并行，见亨德尔目不转睛地盯着自己，他奇怪地问：“维里西莫副官？怎么了？”  
“将军，您真年轻。”亨德尔屏息凝气，技巧地放慢语速，以此控制自己的情绪，并趁机把眼神收了回来：“我在军校的时候就看过您的录像，那是五年前的事了，您的样子竟然没有任何改变，真令人吃惊。”  
“什么录像？”  
“是您二次出征拉美时的誓师典礼。”  
“那个时候？”克莱因的唇角扬了起来，笑容中带了一丝落寞：“那是很久以前的事了，现在我已经老了。”  
“怎么会。”亨德尔又仔细确认了几眼，笃定地说：“您和那时候一样。”  
这种笃定在克莱因看来是种孩子气，维里西莫少尉今年二十三岁，这个小自己七岁的副官有极度聪明的头脑，这样的天才本应令人畏惧，但在克莱因看来，那双纯真的蓝眼睛使他所做的一切都带了孩子式的执着，也令他的行为显得非常可爱。  
摸了摸自己还算光滑的额头，克莱因非常达观：“其实，变老也不是坏事，一个年龄有一个年龄的乐趣。有一天我们的额头会像龟裂的泥土，像地面的褶皱一样，那个滑稽的样子一定很有趣吧？”  
亨德尔笑了笑，并未被这种乐观感染，只是觉得：到了那时候，你的眼睛一定不会改变，一样的富有激情，执着而强烈。可是……  
“我能活到那个时候吗……”亨德尔自言自语，他的私生活太过放纵混乱，能不能活过三十岁尚是未知数。也许没有机会看到这位将军变老了。  
“怎么这么悲观？”克莱因吃了一惊。  
“不，没有悲观。”抓紧时间，在死之前上你一次。  
克莱因当然不会知道笑得乖巧动人的亨德尔在打着什么龌龊的主意，走向他们的耶恩看着亨德尔的笑容，背脊发凉，毛骨悚然。他打断二人的谈话：“将军，那边有几个人不对劲。”  
“不对劲？”  
“突然倒地，痉挛，胡言乱语。”  
“！？”  
“是毒品，将军。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

真正意义的兵荒马乱降临到演兵场。  
几十条军犬在卫兵的带领下列成笔直的队伍，饲养最新型缉毒老鼠的特制金属笼悉数搬到营地，克莱因将军厉声询问：  
“三十七连怎么还不来！”  
“将军……他们今天早上刚到，正在休息。”  
“谁让他们休息的！马上集合！”  
佐藤昭打开腕上的通讯器下令：“三十七连，演兵场集合。”亨德尔低头看着手表，一分三十秒整，三十七连的五十三个士兵背着沉重的生存设施快步进入演兵场，克莱因不耐烦地训斥：“动作太慢了！你们生锈了吗？”  
亨德尔第一次看到三十七连，他们的绰号很多，常胜连，魔鬼连，克莱因实验连。这个连的士兵年龄普遍在二十三四左右，亨德尔满意地发现这些士兵的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，气质也能传染吗？他们似乎和将军一样，壮硕的身体，结实的肌肉，身上穿着睡前刚刚换好的欧陆警联深颜色的迷彩服，看上去更加笔直漂亮。唔，生活，生活真是太美好了。

克莱因气得全身发抖，对着同样发抖的军士们怒吼：“今天就算把这个基地翻过来！我也要知道是谁携带了毒品，是谁使用了毒品，还有——”克莱因严厉地扫视刚刚被解除职位又被叫回演兵场的军官们：“是谁纵容了这种风气！”  
“所有军士只许喝水！不许吃饭！先背着火炮和生存设备长跑！然后泅渡！然后再跑！先倒下去的直接拉去化验！三十七连！立刻检查所有营地！”  
“将军！这四个人怎么办？”唐纳德指着地上不停抽搐的四个毒瘾发作者问道。  
“耶恩，你拉两个下去化验！”克莱因的硬头皮靴踏到其中一个士兵的胸口：“说！谁把毒品带进军队！”  
“啊……啊啊……”士兵的四肢剧烈发抖，说话含糊不清，克莱因一脚将他踢飞：“你说不说！”  
“将军！”耶恩单臂拦住了还欲上前的克莱因：“我来问！”说着拿出一根透明针管在那士兵眼前晃了晃。  
“给我！”士兵不知从哪来的力气，猛地扑向耶恩，耶恩沉着地避开，低声问：“谁给你的？告诉我，这支药就是你的！”  
“教……教士……”士兵大口大口喘着气。  
“什么教士？”耶恩继续闪避，士兵眼神大变，抡起双拳砸向耶恩。  
“教士？”克莱因不去管耶恩如何处置士兵，他的双目蓦地升腾起两团火焰：“教会？！”  
“你知道你用的是什么吗？”耶恩还在诱导那个士兵。  
“耶路撒冷……”  
士兵含糊不清的声音已经渐渐低了，除了亨德尔，在场的人的身子都感到一阵寒气，克莱因难以置信地问：“耶路撒冷？”  
“也许是真的……”没有经过化验，耶恩不敢断言，他依稀记得毒品资料上关于‘耶路撒冷’的描述：“世界四大毒品中排名第二的合成毒品，可以使用各种方法食用，曾被南美军队应用，在较长时期提高士兵的战斗力，长期食用会产生肌体依赖，摧毁神经系统，最终会给军队造成毁灭性损失。”

“报告！”一片混乱中，两个士兵押着一个灰衣的矮小教士走了上来，其中一个士兵汇报：“将军！在军营门口发现一个教士，鬼鬼祟祟地不知在做什么！”  
“还真热闹。”亨德尔冷眼看向那个被士兵押着，吓得哆哆嗦嗦的年轻教士，心想你真不幸，竟然撞到枪口上。看来接下来的日子他绝对不会无聊，这位将军不把罗马搅个天翻地覆决计不会甘休。

也许，哪里有他，哪里就会有火焰。


	6. 强敌环伺

宴会的用途很多，缺点是不能吃饭。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

2341年9月2日晚，罗马恺撒饭店，贵宾庭院。

“这位克莱因将军对罗马似乎志在必得。”  
“来者不善，善者不来。”  
“他以为罗马是拉美？靠着他的军队和一点运气就能摆平？”  
“伍尔夫回报说，屠夫把他的绞肉连带来了。”  
“伍尔夫那个没用的东西，竟然被吓回来。”  
“既然目标一致，我们来打赌吧。”  
“赌谁有本事先解决那个屠夫？这主意不错。”  
秀丽的湖面上，七个倒影被水波摇荡，夏末的晚风已带了初秋肃杀的凉意。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

加长轿车驶过雄伟的罗马剧院，户外屏幕上的海报令佐藤昭眼前一亮，今晚的剧目是新晋女星海德薇拉的成名作《天使在人间》，讲述著名演员奥黛丽·赫本华丽的人生，海报的角落里有附加影讯：奥黛丽·赫本主演的《罗马假日》，坐在驾驶副座的佐藤知道，在罗马，他们不会有假日，半年内都不会。  
“一共有641人不同程度地沾染毒品，毒品只有一种：耶路撒冷。这种毒品还有一个特点就是所谓的‘药性垄断’，服用者会形成单纯性依赖，其他毒品无法缓解‘耶路撒冷’的毒瘾。世界四大毒品：‘伊甸园’‘巴比伦’‘耶路撒冷’‘耶稣复活’都有这个特点，所以它们的服用者基本是不同的人群。”在宽阔的后座、车厢结构的空间中，克莱因将军对着调查数据不置一词，耶恩自顾自地解释毒品的机理，说得口干舌燥仍然无人搭腔，佐藤回头问：“将军，这些人怎么处理？”  
“送去戒毒所，今晚把报告呈给欧陆警联。”  
“比尔不肯来，他说宴会上可以做任何事，就是不能吃饭，他要继续审问那个小教士。”唐纳德想要换个轻松的话题。说起今晚的宴会是罗马市长为了欢迎克莱因将军来到罗马特意举办的，地点设在罗马最大的假日饭店‘恺撒帝国’。这个饭店有一流的配套设施和警卫安排，几乎承办了罗马城所有上流宴会。  
“我们为什么不穿礼服？”仍然穿着军装的耶恩问对面的将军：“宴会不是应该穿礼服吗？”  
“军人只要军装就够了。”克莱因随口回答，耶恩还是小孩子心性，而自己离开军装就会浑身不舒服。酷爱音乐的唐纳德双脚吧嗒吧嗒地踩着舞步，对克莱因说：“将军，这是小耶恩第一次参加宴会，前段时间的宴会都被你推掉了。”克莱因的身子靠在柔软的椅垫上，胡乱捋捋栗色的短发，不情不愿地说：“今天我也不想去，不过总要搞清楚对方都是什么人。”  
“调查敌情？今天罗马、不，整个意大利的达官显贵都会出席，的确是取得情报的好机会。”亨德尔礼貌地插嘴。  
耶恩发现一个危险的状况：不到三天，维里西莫每说一句话，将军都会满意地点头，一副‘于我心有戚戚’的样子。  
魔鬼！这个男人一定是魔鬼！他装出不多话的样子坐在将军身边，算计着最佳插话时机，哄骗将军重视他的存在，这种老谋深算的男人！  
“可是，这么大的宴会，真的是为了欢迎将军吗？”前座的佐藤提出疑问。  
“顺便欢迎而已。今天是罗马市长千金的十八岁生日。”克莱因用不太有精神的声音回答。看得出，他还在为毒品的事生气。一直思考毒品和教会可能的关系，克莱因没有注意到身边的亨德尔正用不怀好意的眼神观察他。  
此刻的亨德尔非常快乐，克莱因就坐在自己身边，像个被父母责骂的孩子扁着嘴，让他想凑过去亲上几下做为安慰。虽然这个样子也不错，可是他更喜欢克莱因笑起来的样子，那么，还是哄哄吧。  
亨德尔装出恍然大悟的样子，拍了下手：“对了！将军！如果罗马市长的面子大，今晚我们不但能得到一手情报，还能看到不少传奇人物！”  
“传奇人物？”被亨德尔的笑容感染，克莱因抬起头。  
“没错，一个世纪以来，意大利的传奇人物层出不穷，而且他们都很有趣。”  
“是吗？”克莱因的兴趣被吊了起来，年轻的时候，他最喜欢听军校前辈们谈论各种奇闻轶事，后来的七八年的时间他都呆在拉美战场，早就与所谓的传奇绝缘。维里西莫副官无心的一句话，勾起了他遗忘许久的好奇心。  
“那么，维里西莫副官，麻烦你多讲一些吧。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

凯撒帝国饭店紧挨拉特兰教堂，是典型的三区格局，东边的二层白色场馆被小森林包围，这个纤丽的小楼戒备森严，只招待名流政要；西边是普通营业区，也是饭店的主体，建筑风格庄严巍峨；中间是住宿区，几栋高楼富丽堂皇，错落有致。今夜被称为‘维纳斯’的白色场馆被罗马市长帕罗尼·德尔·萨利里包场，只为庆祝独生爱女的十八岁生日。更有人说，萨利里市长有意在卸任前为女儿找个门当户对的丈夫。  
至少艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒中尉这样认为。做为国际警联的特派官员被邀请前来，艾斯看到的是满屋子的青年才俊，军界政界商界娱乐圈甚至还包括顶级球星，这个老头是不是想女婿想疯了？  
点起一根烟，艾斯站在维纳斯会馆的楼下，耳畔是著名乐队现场演奏的交响曲，第一乐章，欢快的行板。艾斯无心欣赏，他的面前有一片晦暗的树林，从树林深处隐隐约约传来男性的呻吟，从隐忍到高亢，伴随低声调笑，艾斯掐断手中的香烟，转身欲走，身后传来亨德尔的声音：“艾斯？你来了？”  
回过头，亨德尔神清气爽地从树林里踱了出来，身后跟着一个清俊的、面带潮红的年轻侍者，亨德尔抛了个飞吻，对侍者摆摆手，侍者面带微笑，回了个暧昧的眼神，端起地下放满香槟的托盘，继续他的工作。  
“你让我来这就是看这个？”艾斯看向通讯器里的短消息，二十分钟前，亨德尔发来消息说在树林见面。  
“我以为你不来了，正好来了个帅哥对我也有意思，我想这是爱神的旨意。”亨德尔意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，艾斯一肚子火不好发作，只能扶住眼镜问：“有什么事？”  
“给我讲讲参加聚会的人好吗？”亨德尔揽住艾斯的肩膀，被后者不客气的甩开，亨德尔抽抽鼻子：“可怜的我啊，老情人为了别人守身如玉，碰都不能碰一下，唉——”  
“你闭嘴！”艾斯看向灯火通明的大厅：“你为什么没陪着你那个笨蛋上司？”  
“他被萨利里那老东西拉去了，而我有我的事业。”  
“让你的事业见鬼去吧！”艾斯调头就走，亨德尔跟在他身后问东问西，就这样一路走进会场，舞会大厅灯光独特，是一种柔和的海蓝，配合一道道光波，走入大厅，像是潜入深海。大厅内衣香鬓影，却不嘈杂，巨大的水晶吊灯从二楼直垂下来，与同样巨大的香槟塔交相辉映。一对对穿着高贵的男男女女安然起舞，在十二根纯白天使柱之间穿梭。这是个成功的宴会，宾主尽欢，亨德尔一眼就看到身穿卡其色军服的克莱因将军被一群淑女包围，将军的注意力不在那些美艳的小姐身上，双眼四下寻找，看见亨德尔进来，右手举起，做了个召唤的动作。  
亨德尔的灵魂首先飞了过去，然后是被人群挡住的身体，那身体勉强能说出一句完整的话：“艾斯，我的克莱因在叫我，我过去了！”  
亨德尔一步一步走上前，一面走一面欣赏由远及近的美景：他的上司。这件欧陆警联的军服设计得恰到好处，不，一定是模特太过出色了。黑色的皮带与卡其色的面料映衬，加上肩部缀满宝石和黄金色流苏的肩章，胸前的绶带，最重要的是将军卓尔不群的气质，说起来，他的身高是似乎和自己一样，只差一点点就能超过一米九。接吻的时候，平视对方也是一种乐趣，不错。见艾斯还在自己身旁，亨德尔感叹：“艾斯，我还是喜欢那些远古的日尔曼英雄。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有衣服挡着。”  
“……”这种人渣为什么能活到现在？

“维里西莫副官！”被名媛淑女们爱慕的眼神包围，克莱因显然不擅长应付这种局面，亨德尔看穿了他的尴尬，立刻解围，对女士小姐们行个礼：“失礼了，小姐们，能否占用你们宝贵的几分钟，我有要事向我的上司汇报。”附赠的是纯净无邪的笑容。  
“当然，请！”女士们纷纷让路，克莱因松了口气，总算被亨德尔带出了包围圈。女士们悄声惊叹：“好美的男人！”“那个就是英国哈瑞斯家的小儿子吗？”“是他！英国女王的情夫！”

耳边的音乐已经转为第二乐章，柔板。对女士们的议论，亨德尔装作浑然不觉，好奇地问克莱因：“将军不跳舞吗？”——比尔没来，唐纳德坚持要守在会场外，佐藤和耶恩都在搂着美女周旋。  
“不了，我没心情。”克莱因摇摇头，亨德尔突然想到，克莱因刚刚离婚，也许他对前任妻子念念不忘也未可知。在亨德尔看来，好不容易恢复单身，应该尽情庆祝才对。  
“维里西莫副官去哪了？我到处找你。”虽然被人围着不能走动，眼神却把会场上上下下搜遍了。  
“啊？我？”亨德尔随口胡扯：“看到一个老朋友，说了几句话。将军有何吩咐？市长怎么没陪着您？”  
“他有事出去了，我想知道来这里的都是些什么人，你能介绍一下吗？”克莱因被满座的珠光宝气晃得头晕，但他能够断定，会进到这个大厅的人，决不是等闲之辈。  
“没问题。”亨德尔站在将军身侧，结合自己买来的资料，现学现卖地复述刚才从艾斯那里得来的情报。  
“门口的市长和他的千金瓦伦蒂娜小姐您见过了。那些模特明星我想您不会有兴趣。楼上最大的那张桌子，对，左边坐的是罗马头号法官昆斯坦·F·加莱尔，右边是警局局长布德里弗斯·伍尔夫，他们中间那位黑色教服的中年人是梵蒂冈教会的红衣主教维托里奥·迪拉诺，据说是当今教宗最信任的助手。”  
克莱因顺着亨德尔的指引望去，他的视角刚好能清晰地看到在座的三个人。罗马法官加莱尔年事已高，他的脸像一个正放的鸡蛋，头顶光而尖，只在头顶四周有一圈白发，正在无聊地打着呵欠，警局局长伍尔夫四五十岁的年纪，一张脸四四方方，堆满令人不舒服的假笑，他身后还站了今天上午出现在临时司令部的红狼伍尔夫；红衣主教迪拉诺只有三十几岁，这个男人眼神温驯，英俊谦和，风度翩翩，发现克莱因的视线，带了红宝石戒指的手举起高脚的酒杯，遥遥致意。  
点了点头，克莱因收回目光，听亨德尔继续介绍一楼的重要人物：“将军您看身后，和一群美女调情的人就是罗马最有名的年轻银行家麦克·文森，他是美国人……不对，那个是今年的足球先生巴纳西——还是不对，那是著名律师克莱齐奥——将军，那个是佐藤……”  
克莱因终于看到了那位被美女包围的年轻富翁，身材不甚高大，虎背熊腰很是矫健，浅咖色的西服，年轻不羁的脸，不知讲着什么笑话，逗得身边的美女哈哈大笑——话说这个房子里穿着类似服色与美女调情的花花公子还真多。亨德尔之后的介绍仍然模糊，克莱因却一下子盯住大厅角落的一位白衣女士，因为亨德尔说的是：“接下来是这个舞会最美的女人。”  
不用考虑，一进会场，克莱因就发觉全场的目光有意无意集中在一点，那一点就是那位身穿纯白礼服，气质雍容的年轻女人。女人手持一把纯白羽毛折扇，黑色卷曲的长发被珍珠头冠挽住，她的笑容矜持安静，脸上也没有明艳的浓妆。长款礼服的样式简单流畅，裸露着一片雪白的后背，腰部用几朵百合做为装饰，她本人也如一朵婷婷玉立的百合花，令人过目不忘。亨德尔点点头：“就是她，威尼斯的明珠阿黛拉小姐，据说她姓亚德里亚。意大利经济的半壁江山由她来操纵。”  
“她这么年轻就？”  
“不，保守估计，她的年龄至少也有七十。”  
克莱因骇然地盯着那位纯美的女人，七十？她看起来连三十都不到！  
“将军，看来不是每个人都愿意享受岁月的乐趣。有些人不愿意老，这位小姐就是这样。她旁边第三根柱子下面站的红发男人来头也大。请您千万不要冲动……”  
“他是谁？”克莱因用眼角余光观察那个红发男人，他正和几个商人模样的绅士说话，红发男人身姿笔直，颇有高高在上的架势，在一群短腿商人中鹤立鸡群，那群商人——也的确在点头哈腰。  
亨德尔凑近克莱因右耳，唔，耳朵看起来软软的，真想咬一口。故意把声音拖的很慢，吹气般对克莱因说：“意大利最大的黑手党组织‘BLACK’的最高干部，姓名不详，大家都称呼他为伯司，这个来头是不是很大？”  
克莱因神色一凛，身体的每个细胞都接受了备战的指令，他的目光逐渐阴沉，亨德尔连忙说：“将军你看，我们的运气真好，有人专门把我们未来可能接触的对手召集起来。”  
“嗯。”克莱因的视线笔直地注视伯司，他只看到侧面，伯司的年龄大约四十左右，肤色苍白，鹰隼样的鼻子，眼睛眯成一线，感受到身后锐利的目光，伯司微微转身，不禁倒吸一口冷气，一位上将服色的军官正牢牢地盯着自己，双眸中燃着敌意的火焰，如同一只猎豹盯紧猎物，随时都会上前扑杀。  
伯司若无其事地回过头，继续与那群商人谈话。亨德尔暗自感谢高端的安检系统，如果会场允许携带武器，哪怕是一把剑，血案一定会发生。远处的美少年耶恩陷入躁狂状态，克莱因命令两个手下与他保持距离，随时待命，耶恩无论走到哪个角落，客人都在议论将军和新任副官的关系，维里西莫那个家伙到底和多少种人类闹过绯闻！啊啊！！！别靠近将军！！将军的一世英名啊！！！  
流言不会对纯洁美少年怜香惜玉，仍旧在空中招摇：  
“克莱因将军不是非常讨厌同性恋？”  
“遇到那个著名小白脸可难说。”  
“看他们两个的姿势，真是不避讳啊。”  
…………

事实上，亨德尔现在正努力转移克莱因的注意力，“将军，将军。”低声提醒，克莱因回过神，顺手拿起一杯香槟，竭力克制自己的脾气：  
“真是盛大的宴会，贪官污吏奸商外加黑社会这样热闹地聚在一起。”

哎，又不高兴了。  
亨德尔左右看看，总要想个办法让他轻松点，一眼看到不远处正和副官说话的艾斯，亨德尔叫道：“艾斯！”  
“你们？认识？”认出亨德尔叫的人是今天刚刚见过面的米勒中尉，克莱因有些吃惊。  
“对啊，我们英国皇家军事学院的同学，好朋友。”亨德尔解释：“说起来，艾斯是从法国圣西尔军校转学到我们学校的。”  
“咦，我也是那个学校毕业的，法国圣西尔军校。”看来今天让克莱因将军吃惊的事的确不少，只见艾斯闷闷不乐地走了过来，潦草地对克莱因打了招呼，他的副官吉尔博特察觉气氛沉闷，硬着头皮说话：“属下也是圣西尔军校毕业，中尉转学，是因为学校的管理吗？”  
“不是，艾斯在法国的军校总会受到额外照顾，他觉得郁闷才转到英国，对吧艾斯？”  
克莱因心灵独白：维里西莫副官真是一个重感情的人，可是他的朋友竟然听信谗言。  
不满地看向艾斯，艾斯对亨德尔的解释不置可否，吉尔博特打着圆场：“坦白的说，我最不能忍受的就是那些圣西尔蔷薇，那些女人……”  
克莱因满脸黑线，垂头丧气地附和：“蔷薇？那明明是仙人掌……不，猪笼草，吃人不吐骨头。”  
“我在圣西尔只呆了半年，学姐们穿着高跟鞋对新兵连踢带踹的英勇姿态我一辈子都不会忘记。”艾斯按住额头，痛苦地闭上双眼。  
然后三个男人异口同声地呻吟：“到底哪个男人敢娶她们……天啊……”  
同病相怜地互相注视，原本的隔阂似乎不在了，三位校友的谈话也轻松不少，见亨德尔一脸迷糊，克莱因好心为他解释：“圣西尔军校十五年前换了新校长，这位军官出身的校长为人刚烈，即使在学校，对教官学生也动辄暴打，受他的影响，学校上上下下都不喜欢废话，有事直接动手。”  
吉尔博特接口：“那些为数不多的女学生更是一个比一个彪悍，被军界称为‘圣西尔蔷薇’，在学校的时候根本没人敢去招惹她们。”  
艾斯接着说：“圣西尔军校学生基本素质没的说，就是风气太特别，从校长到教官脾气都是出了名的坏。”  
亨德尔明白了，回想起克莱因在训练场上可以称为‘残暴’的行为，原来是系出名门。  
不想再回忆苦不堪言的军校，克莱因问亨德尔：“维里西莫副官，我一直想问，那边那位修女是谁？”  
四个人的视线同时看向天使柱尽头的阳台，一位年老的灰衣修女独自站在那里，在这个奢华的宴会上，这位朴素的修女出现的不合时宜。明明暗暗的蓝色灯光打在她的身上，修女仰起头，姿态神圣虔诚。  
亨德尔偷偷给艾斯递了一个眼神，艾斯无奈，只好说：“那是拉特兰圣约翰教堂的伊莎贝拉修女。”  
“这个名字耳熟……”  
“她还有一个称号，钢铁处女。据说她在十岁的时候就立志宗教。为了宣扬新宗，她走遍了南美之外的世界各地……”

正说着，市长洪亮的声音响起：“克劳狄司令！欢迎！欢迎！”  
循声看去，精明干练的罗马市长迎向大门，陪同一位倨傲臃肿的欧陆警联军官进入大厅，艾斯恶意地问亨德尔：“这个用介绍吗？驻军司令克劳狄，你们的顶头上司。你知道吗？”亨德尔傻笑，幸好克莱因的注意力全部集中在走进大厅的克劳狄身上，没有注意他们的对话。  
克劳狄司令胖的很奇怪，比尔的胖，是浑身上下软蓬蓬，肉嘟嘟，虽然有时看着有些笨重，好在胖的均匀。这位警官却是专挑不该胖的地方胖。大眼袋，厚下巴，腰间一圈肥肉，穿在克莱因身上笔挺的制服，到他那里却像套了个游泳圈。  
佐藤和耶恩已经凑到一起，耶恩的眼睛挑剔地打量克劳狄：“眼睛那么大，鼻子那么尖，如果脸再瘦点，就是一只猫头鹰了。”  
“别小看对手。这个人看上去是酒囊饭袋，他的手段厉害着呢。”  
“为什么那么多人去跟他打招呼？”

亨德尔也发现了这个问题，克劳狄一进大厅，楼上楼下的重要人物，那些法官局长主教银行家，甚至那位白衣美女，他们悉数围拢过去，与克劳狄亲热地交谈，熟络得像是一家人。与众位名流应酬，克劳狄总司令倒也不卑不亢，满场都能听到他爽朗的笑声，一双黑眼偶尔扫过克莱因的方向，神态更加傲慢。  
“这些人摆明是在无视将军！！”耶恩握紧拳头，佐藤不紧不慢地喝了口红酒：“摆出这种阵势，证明他们心虚。”  
“可是将军会发火的！将军今天已经憋了一肚子火！”  
佐藤摇摇头，继续喝红酒：“他发火你能阻止吗？”  
话音未落，只听“砰！！！”地一声巨响，佐藤闭上眼，做了一个‘看吧，没错吧’的手势，音乐戛然而止，一只高脚玻璃杯被砸到墙壁，粉身碎骨，可见投掷者用了多大的力气。

“哎呀！克莱因将军！”萨利里市长摆出大吃一惊的表情，自责地说：“你看，我竟然怠慢了您！真是抱歉！抱歉！”  
克莱因没有理会毕恭毕敬地走向自己的市长，他的眼睛死死盯住远处正在和伯司交谈的总司令，艾斯悄声对亨德尔说：“你的上司是准备死在罗马吗？”  
克劳狄对伯司挥挥手，踱向克莱因，黑色的眼睛只用余光打量这座即将喷发的火山，态度倒是亲热：“哎哟！克莱因老弟！我们是第一次见面！”  
“我也希望这是我们最后一次见面，克劳狄总司令，有些事你最好交代清楚。”克莱因根本不想和他废话，克劳狄缩缩肩膀：“一个司令要对副司令交代情况？这等怪事我这辈子第一次听说！”  
“很好，你下辈子也要记清楚，我问你，你知不知道你的军队有人吸毒！！”  
克劳狄变了脸色，萨利里市长，加莱尔法官，伍尔夫局长露出难以置信的神色，其他人，有的摇着扇子，有的吹个口哨，有的划了十字，倒是一副看好戏的架势。  
市长千金瓦伦蒂娜对乐队打了个手势，演奏继续，盖住了汹涌的暗潮，第三乐章开始，变奏。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：  
说一下你的同僚们有何绝技吧  
亨德尔：好的  
比尔————————西伯利亚飞熊腿  
唐—————————迪斯尼童真笑容  
佐藤————————江户浪人一字剑  
耶恩————————？？（？？？）  
耶恩：你什么意思！  
亨德尔：我好像只看到过你耍小脾气，难道这就是你的绝技？  
耶恩：去死！！！！！


	7. 钢铁处女

虚构的美名，真实的杀戮。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

欧陆警联罗马驻军基地。  
审讯室大门打开，一位中士捧着山一样高的披萨盒走了进去。坐在办公桌旁的比尔大声催促：“快点！我要饿死了！”  
“报告比尔少校！这是我在罗马最著名的披萨店买到的十种不同口味最大号披萨！”  
“嗯。”比尔已经打开最上面的盒子，香味扑鼻，他满意地在脖子上围上一块洁白的餐巾，拿起刀叉准备享用美食。审讯室里还有三位军官，他们分别做着记录、询问、观察的工作，对比尔的好胃口，他们睁大眼睛，却不敢有丝毫异议。比尔边说边问坐在自己对面隔离审讯罩里的小教士：“你还不招供吗？”  
“咕”“咕”。小教士的肚子代替主人招了供。  
“饿了吗？不说明毒品的来源我是不会给你吃东西的！”比尔的眼睛本就小，嚼着食物的时候只剩一条缝，只有十二三岁的小教士一脸委屈，第一万次对这只大白熊哀求：“我真的不知道毒品是什么！我是迪拉诺主教的学生，昨天才来罗马，我是因为好奇才来基地的！”  
“不说的话你就继续饿着吧。”比尔放了一大块海鲜披萨到口中，满意地闭上眼睛：“整个意大利也没有这么醇厚的乳酪。”  
“少校，训练场上的士兵？”  
“让他们继续练，练到将军回来。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

凯撒帝国饭店，亨德尔从军装的口袋里掏出一副微型耳塞，看到吉尔博特正在和几位官员周旋，亨德尔将其中一个塞进左耳，另一个，他笑吟吟地看着身边的米勒中尉，把耳塞递到他的面前。  
“我有点同情那个笨蛋。”知道这耳塞一定又是‘克莱因监视器’的一部分，艾斯忍不住感叹。看看远处，克莱因将军被一群人包围，出于礼貌，他和吉尔博特、亨德尔这些下级军官自动回避，但对于他们的谈话内容，艾斯不禁好奇。犹豫片刻，艾斯把窃听器塞进自己的右耳。亨德尔的母亲是英国贵族，把名下的所有财产都划给小儿子，这造就了亨德尔挥金如土的败家子作风，他用的东西全是高级货色，这窃听器不但外型隐蔽，音质也是一流。萨利里市长中气十足的声音像是就在身边：  
“桑代克副司令总说要提前退休！现在他如愿以偿，我想克莱因将军的接任一定会为罗马城带来更多的荣光。罗马城的新闻自由度高，对新任副司令恐怕有所挑剔，将军大人大量，不要介意，不要介意！”  
“克莱因将军当然知道什么是入乡随俗，我私下里也为克莱因将军可惜，一个纵横战场的大将军要憋在罗马，罗马的治安不错，基本没有惊动驻军的事件，警察完全可以维持日常秩序，把克莱因将军调到罗马，真是大材小用。”  
艾斯不能确定这个有演唱家音质的、悦耳舒服声音的人究竟是谁，但他可以相信这个人的脸皮一定和他的声音一样又厚又有韧性！  
“虽然俗语说——条条大路通罗马，不过罗马的路很复杂，将军初来乍到，一定要认认路，千万不要一不小心走错。”声音尖刻苍老，有点虚，像飘在天上。  
“怎么会，克莱因将军前来自然是要和克劳狄司令通力合作，对吧，克劳狄司令？”另一道悦耳的男低音，很年轻，应该是那位主教。  
“当然！”克劳狄沙哑倨傲的回答：“不过克莱因老弟，你可要记住，罗马不是拉美，你不要一发脾气就调用军队屠杀平民，这里可是被国际法保护的地方，驻军也是正规部队。”  
“克劳狄司令！你扯远了！克莱因将军是军人，军人都是要服从上级，为了胜利，采取激烈手段也是迫不得已。”圆滑、大嗓门的萨利里市长。  
“话虽这么说，克莱因将军，您要是带着军队在罗马乱来，我们警局可不会坐视，我对您没有任何不恭敬的意思，我只是喜欢光明正大地把话摊开，您千万别误会我的好意。”看来这厚脸皮的声音是罗马警局局长伍尔夫。  
“想的倒美，军人就是为了战争才存在的。你要他们老实他们就能老实？我还真担心法院的原告席会不会被挤爆。”尖刻的声音，看来这位是加莱尔法官。  
“注意你的措词，军人的存在不是为了战争，而是为了结束战争。”尽力压制怒火，克莱因将军的声音低沉，却带了毋庸置疑的千钧力道。艾斯有些费解，他问亨德尔：“他们这么明目张胆地奚落新任副司令，这是轻敌？还是有恃无恐？”  
亨德尔一脸甜蜜的微笑：“还是我的克莱因的声音最好听。”  
“……”  
见艾斯瞪着自己，亨德尔竖起食指挡住嘴唇：“艾斯，你问了很笨的问题，对于一个军队，落入敌手的战俘和确定丢掉的弃卒都是失去价值的东西，如果他们能自动消失，再好不过，即使他们不消失，假人之手除掉也是不错的主意吧？”  
“你是说克莱因将军只是欧陆警联的弃卒？”艾斯毕竟隶属国际警联，只靠情报分析无法得出最精确的结论。  
“今晚之前我也拿不准，现在能肯定了。”亨德尔瞟了眼远处的包围圈：“欧陆警联高层有罗马势力，我不清楚是谁，克莱因将军如果退役，大家皆大欢喜，他愿意进入欧陆警联，上面的人自然不能拒绝，只好把他送到罗马，你看，罗马有这么多的人等着收拾他。他又不是能言善辩的类型，只能吃亏了。”  
“如果欧陆警联和罗马勾结，为什么要给罗马送这么个烫手山芋？”   
“欧陆警联内部比瑞典还乱，大概是派别之争吧。我懒得调查这个。”亨德尔一面说，一面对经过的侍者抛个媚眼，艾斯神色复杂，他盯住亨德尔的眼睛问：“你对这件事怎样看？”  
“艾斯，你就是喜欢问别人‘你对什么什么怎样看’，你应该知道我对这类无聊的事从来没看法，他们喜欢做什么就做什么好了，世界怎样与我无关，我只需要美男和一张足够大的床。”  
艾斯扶了扶眼镜，挤出一丝微笑：“亨德尔，你要吊儿郎当到什么时候！？你到底知不知道你的上司究竟处在什么位置？你好歹也是个军人！”  
亨德尔的食指和中指抚摸着自己的嘴唇，笑眯眯地打量艾斯，艾斯在军校的时候就是这个样子，个性严肃认真，却长了一张让人愿意亲近的娃娃脸，他只有在生气的时候才会笑，当然，是冷笑。每次大家胡闹的出格，他总是第一个反对的人，自己没少被他训斥。这样一个人在他们的圈子里却非常受欢迎，除了他语出惊人的黑色幽默，更多的原因应该是他身上那些与生俱来的军人特质吧。生为法国陆军元帅的独子，却能严于律己，主动转到没有特权的英国军校，主动要求去战场最前线，亨德尔早就知道，即使立场不同，艾斯对克莱因将军一向抱有敬意，这大概就是人以群分。然而自己肯定不是他们那一类的，于是他开了口：   
“是军人没错，军人也有很多种。当代大多数军人都在为一群蹩脚的政客服务，既然伟大的民主没有给有头脑的军人独裁的机会，至少我们应该保持清醒，不要拼死拼活地厮杀，一会被当做解放者，一会又被称为屠夫，我知道像艾斯这样还保留一点正直的军人都会为克莱因将军叫屈，但我不觉得这样的军人值得同情，如果他想不开，是他天真幼稚；想得开仍然要做，那一定是这种行为能够让他得到某种意义或价值，只要自己觉得值得，旁人无需置喙。”  
“你还真是冷静犀利，分析得头头是道啊。”艾斯忍不住讽刺：“这么说来，只要你那愚蠢的上司跟你上一次床，你也可以换个职位寻找下一目标对吧？”  
亨德尔连忙摇头：“不不，我改主意了，他太难追，要上两次才够本！”  
“……”  
“好了，不跟你说了，我可不想看到有人继续欺负我的克莱因，”亨德尔取下左耳中的耳塞扔给艾斯，拿起两杯红酒，“我要去英雄救美了，把好感度提升到最高，是保证性爱质量的不二法门。”优美地转过身体，面带笑容走向自己的上司，艾斯提醒：“别过去，你不过是个少尉。”  
“那又怎么样？身为军人，我们无需畏惧一切权贵，只要服从心中的神圣原则！”  
“……”你还有原则？  
“神圣的不可侵犯的爱情，这就是我的原则！”怕艾斯想不明白，加一句好心的解释。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

驻军基地，审讯室，比尔对一块烧烤味的披萨赞不绝口，对面的小教士快哭了，比尔咽下食物，喝了口水，开始审问：“威廉·佩斯特尔对吧？你来罗马做什么？”  
“我是陪着迪拉诺主教来罗马的！”佩斯特尔神父握紧手中的十字架，这个十字架对他来说太大了，他的手只能抓住十字架的下端，如果十字架是金属的，比尔要怀疑这个瘦骨伶仃的少年能不能扛得动。   
“来做什么？”  
“红衣主教的公事，我怎么会知道！”声音无限委屈。  
“你为什么来基地？”  
“……”苍白的脸欲言又止，最后坚定地说：“好奇，我一直对驻军很好奇！”  
“军事禁区也是你能进来的吗？”  
“……”   
“还是进这个地方对教会来说像进自有市场那么容易？”  
“……”  
“我不着急，也不喜欢暴力，你什么时候愿意招供都可以。”打开第六盒披萨，比尔继续享受美食，小教士闻着满屋的香气，抽抽鼻子，他是多么想吃点东西啊。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“将军。”当亨德尔将手中的红酒递给克莱因，萨利里市长、加莱尔法官、伍尔夫局长、克劳狄司令、迪拉诺主教还有商人亚德里亚小姐暂时停止交谈，克劳狄皱起眉头，对这个没规矩的少尉很是不满，但他绝对不想很这个小少尉正面冲突。其他人似乎和他有共识，对亨德尔礼貌地打招呼，比起失势的将军，这位副官才真正让人忌惮。  
来自英格兰最有声望的军事世家，父亲哈瑞斯将军是不列颠军人共同尊崇的对象，三个哥哥均有各自的建树和口碑，虽然眼前的小公子因为太过胡闹而被逐出家门，血缘关系可是断不了的，何况他还是英国当今女皇传说中的情人。就算忽略这些背景，这位少尉也让人不敢小觑。他还在英格兰的时候，曾令他的上司、一位有爵位的陆军上将名誉扫地，无颜再出现在人们的视野，这位俊美的哈瑞斯小公子还不过瘾，同时勾引了上将的老婆和女儿，令他妻离子散方才罢手。当然，那位上将也不是什么好人，对他的遭遇没有人会去真正同情，不过小公子的手段也令人大跌眼镜。得罪这样的狠角色太不明智，大家不约而同地对他表示友好。  
“将军，你们在谈什么？很热闹的样子。”亨德尔纯白的笑脸让克莱因的心情稍微转好，萨利里市长举起手中的红酒：“难得遇到战场天才，我们这群井底之蛙当然要纸上谈兵一番，刚才我们在说德意志，克莱因将军对下士的要求，很有当年俾斯麦宰相的风采哪！”  
“我倒是觉得把克莱因将军比作毛奇或者冯·隆元帅会更合适。”白衣美女亚德里亚小姐轻摇折扇，悠闲地插了句，在众人中，她算是话最少的一个，迄今为止只说了这一句。  
克劳狄开怀大笑：“俾斯麦和毛奇他们凑到一起已经不容易了，再加个威廉二世，啊哈！世事就是这样不可理喻！克莱因老弟，你一定也很郁闷吧？”  
克莱因沉默不语，萨利里市长满面春风地接口：“不论何时，军事也不过是政治的延续，身为军人，服从才是天职，克莱因将军一定知道这个道理。”  
噗哧一笑，亨德尔笑吟吟地喝了口红酒，萨利里市长不敢轻视这位副官，试探地问：“维里西莫副官，您觉得我的话有什么不妥？”  
“没有任何不妥。”亨德尔淡蓝的眼睛温和善意：“当年在法尔萨，庞培看穿了恺撒的动向，胜券在胸，可惜那群不懂事的元老急于求成，逼着庞培进攻，正中恺撒下怀。我想这是只知政治不懂军事又自以为是的政客共通的毛病，萨利里市长世袭了这种功利心态，恭喜，您绝对有资格执政这座古老的城市。”  
“哈哈，哈。”萨利里干笑，克莱因琥珀色的眼镜用余光看向亨德尔，正对上亨德尔恶作剧的淡蓝色目光，嘴唇不由上扬，心情好了很多。  
“各位，打扰了，你们似乎谈的很开心，我可以加入吗？”一道高远清朗的声音打破了气氛的尴尬，灰衣修女缓缓走来，深色的木质十字架垂在胸前，这位修女身上有种不可逼视的神圣感，众人的表情不由变得恭敬，迪拉诺主教尤甚：“伊莎贝拉修女，许久不见，您别来无恙？”  
微笑着点点头，伊莎贝拉修女转向克莱因：“克莱因将军，久仰大名。”克莱因机械地问了一声好，亨德尔明白，这位将军根本不习惯和人寒暄。  
伊莎贝拉修女却不介意，她那双深蓝纯净的眼睛带着某种光辉，让人不由产生好感，只听她说：“克莱因将军在拉美战场，总能料敌先机，果断地防止战争扩大，将牺牲降低到最低限度，我对将军极为佩服。主怜悯世人，在生灵涂炭的战场安排您这样有大胸怀的将领。”  
受了半天奚落，这突来的赞美倒让克莱因有些不知所措，他不知如何回答，幸好加莱尔法官没给他回答的机会，这位法官的声音和脸型一样尖刻：“伊莎贝拉修女，大家都知道您的仁慈和博爱，可是感谢一位用生化战终止战争的将领，这可不是主的怜悯吧？”一面又对克莱因说道：“克莱因将军不要误会，大家都知道战场伤亡在所难免，我个人对化学武器很是反感，不过我能够理解将军的做法，为了胜利不得已而为之嘛。何况德国人就是喜欢毒气，也不管是不是违法，听说生化战之父哈伯就是德国人。”  
“的确，一战的时候，德国最先违反《海牙公约》，这原是有先例的。”克劳狄一唱一和。  
伊莎贝拉修女专注温和的眼神并未改变，她的声音带着慈爱和宽容：“没有人愿意看到惨剧的发生，军人有他们的无奈。克莱因将军能够在战争结束后提出‘纳米边界’的概念，就是希望在世界范围内严防生化武器的泛滥。我想这才是我们必须反思的课题。”  
克莱因对伊莎贝拉修女报以感激的一笑，伊莎贝拉修女充满理解的对他点头，克莱因心头一暖，而亨德尔的反击可没有伊莎贝拉修女的文雅：“这就怪了，如果对方施用毒气，难道我们要坐以待毙？还是戴上防毒面具等待对手收手？德国最先使用毒气，发明投射器的却是敌对方的英国人李文斯，就像哈伯说的，只要世界上有战争，军事家们就决不会对毒气置之不理。一战德国首先违反公约，二战却是意大利最先破坏《日内瓦议定书》，如果把二位放到使用生化武器的阿根廷人面前，相信你们一定希望遵从祖先先例，先下手为强，而不是像我们的将军，只知道后发制人的反击。”  
被亨德尔抢白一通，加莱尔法官不再说话，伍尔夫局长连忙增援：“说起来克莱因将军最擅长使用的武器就是狙击手，我们做警察的却不太讲这套，这也是我不太佩服的地方。战场上靠暗杀对方将领来获得胜利，总让人觉得不够光明。”  
“这个饭桶到底是怎么当上警察局长的！”在远处监听的艾斯忍不住骂出声来，克劳狄咳嗽一声，他坚决不会应和这种言论，亨德尔笑的更欢了：“原来伍尔夫局长认为在战场上也要讲绅士风度，您真令人敬佩，丝毫不比弗格森逊色，这位英国著名狙击手为了保持自己的光明正大，根本没想过他放过的目标叫做‘乔治·华盛顿’。这是多么崇高。”  
克莱因终于笑出声了，亨德尔与他相视一笑，唔，这感觉真不错。  
“狙击只是一种战术，无可厚非。”即使是克劳狄，也无法赞同伍尔夫的‘光明正大’，他转开话题：“但是屠杀平民总是军人所不耻的。”  
“是呀是呀，恐怖分子从来不会像您一样把军服穿在身上，可是他们和您一样会把战争与屠杀混为一谈。”亨德尔摇摇手指，一副深表遗憾的样子。  
“我认为……”比较沉默的迪拉诺神父见谈话越来越像斗嘴，决定找个话题结束：“战争的责任决不会在一方，杀戮的事实无法改变，没有人能推卸自己的责任，也必须为此忏悔并付出良心的代价，并且面对主的审判。这个世界没有足够的信任和爱，才会发生战争，这是我们不愿看到的，但不代表当事人能够回避。”  
亨德尔毫不犹豫地讽刺：“迪拉诺神父应该早出生一千年，说说这些大道理，也许十字军东征就不会发生那么多次！”  
迪拉诺神父没有不悦：“我们所做的，不过是朝着一个理想的目标接近，至于结果，只有全能的主能够主宰，但我不会改变对于战争的看法，它的存在是一种罪过，您认为呢，亚德里亚小姐？”  
亚德里亚小姐没想到话题会转到自己身上，她以优美的声音四两拨千斤：“女人怎么会懂得这些大道理，我们能做的不过是在一个成功的男人背后默默支持或者哭泣。比起在战场上建功的将领，我更敬佩那些坚忍的夫人。”  
“克莱因将军一定想娶亚德里亚小姐这样的妻子，您一定不会让克莱因将军在凯旋当天发现自己的妻子怀了五个月的身孕。”伍尔夫局长哈哈大笑，见克莱因沉下脸，他连忙解释：“克莱因将军，您知道我这个人一向有话说话，不懂藏着掖着，我打从心眼里看不起轻浮的女人，相信以将军现在的声名，全罗马的淑女都会希望得到您的青睐，就不要为过去的不愉快耿耿于怀了！”  
“啊！”檀口微张，白羽毛折扇停止摇摆，亚得里亚小姐柔美的眼睛写满诧异，她对克莱因躬身行礼，态度十分真诚：“克莱因将军，非常抱歉，我不应该谈到这个话题。”  
克莱因神色平和，似乎对这个话题早已熟稔，回答的也很流畅：“没关系，婚姻或者爱情都需要一定的缘分，我的前妻是个好女人，今天的局面我有更大的责任。”  
“那么我祝福将军能早日找到真正的人生伴侣，您的胸襟的确令人折服。”阿黛拉小姐巧笑倩兮，结束了这个话题。克莱因看了眼杯中流动的红酒，抬起头，锐利的双眼首先盯紧克劳狄司令：“闲聊到此结束，克劳狄司令，请继续方才的话题，你知不知道驻军有士兵在吸毒？”  
伊莎贝拉修女首先吃了一惊，见克莱因言之凿凿，她在胸前划了一个十字。  
“不可能，军队不会有这种事。”克劳狄背过手，表示自己毫不知情。  
“这太匪夷所思了，克莱因将军，您不是在说笑吧？”萨利里市长连忙圆场。  
“萨利里市长和伍尔夫警长恐怕也不知道对吗？不知道驻军军队吸毒者占了一成以上。”克莱因没有放过试图岔开话题的市长和局长。  
“你这是在侮辱罗马的治安！”加莱尔法官面有怒容，高声训斥。  
“加莱尔法官，我相信克莱因将军不会在这么重大的问题上信口雌黄，这件事您应该协同警局调查。”伊莎贝拉修女插话，她似乎刚刚平复震惊的情绪：“上帝啊，驻军吸毒，这太可怕了。”  
“我很好奇这种叫做‘耶路撒冷’的毒品通过什么渠道流入军队，似乎有机会进入军队的，除了不太愿意训练兵士的总司令，就是教堂里总想对士兵宣扬仁爱的教士了！”  
迪拉诺主教和伊莎贝拉修女如遭雷击，半天才缓过神，他们惊讶地互看一眼，迪拉诺主教终于变了脸色，他的声音也不再平和：“克莱因将军，您这是什么意思？也许我们有各自不同的立场，但神职人员都有自己的操守，拿出您的证据！您必须对您说的话负责！”  
“证据对吗？”克莱因冷笑：“军队有六百来号吸毒者，已经有人招供毒品与教会有关，这件事我会追究到底，还有，迪拉诺主教，今天我在军营抓到一个自称是你的手下的教士，不知道他与这件事有什么关系！”  
“我的手下？”迪拉诺主教懵住了。  
“叫做佩斯特尔，您认识他吗？”  
“佩斯特尔？他怎么会去军队！”迪拉诺怀疑地盯着克莱因：“将军，您到底在打什么主意？”  
“我听说——”克莱因举高手中的红酒，声音如漫延的台伯河水，冰冷地渗进众人的耳膜：“耶稣用自己的鲜血清洗世人的罪孽，”红酒缓缓洒落在大理石的地板上，在蓝色的灯光下，如同诡异的鲜血沾湿主教曳地的长袍，咣当，玻璃杯再次摔碎，克莱因沉下脸，郑重警告：“我的军队如果再出问题，恐怕主教大人不太方便！”  
“你的军队？”伍尔夫局长说自己‘有话说话’，看来他很有自知之明。  
克劳狄司令的脸红一阵青一阵，正欲发作，亚得里亚小姐柔媚的笑声如成串的珍珠：“克莱因将军真是快言快语，不知我是否有幸和您共舞？”

温柔是女人的武器，激化矛盾或化解尴尬，只在她们的一颦一笑之间。  
“啊？好的……”克莱因也打算借机摆脱这伙人的纠缠，正要伸出手，突然发现伊莎贝拉修女递了个极其隐秘的眼神给自己，修女的下巴微微移动，指了一个方向，那方向有扇不起眼的小门。克莱因垂下眼，示意自己了解。  
敏锐地察觉到两个人的互动，亨德尔凑到亚得里亚小姐身边哀求：“天啊，阿黛拉小姐，您可不可以先陪我跳舞？我从进到这个大厅就一直等着这个机会！”  
“当然愿意。”阿黛拉小姐很是体贴，将戴了柔软白绸手套的左手递给亨德尔，亨德尔弯身一吻，将阿黛拉带入舞池，克莱因暗叹亨德尔真是善解人意。一直观察情况的美少年耶恩转过头，怒不可遏：“维里西莫那个混蛋！他一定是在故意讨好将军！”  
“耶恩，如果你继续对维里西莫副官没礼貌，回去以后不但要补上午的禁闭，还要把时间延长一倍！”  
“啊！将军！”耶恩吓了一跳，将军什么时候过来的。  
“耶恩你听着，你去告诉佐藤，你们……”耶恩边听边点头，直到目送克莱因的背影悄然进入一扇不起眼的小门。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

欧陆警联罗马驻军司令部。  
比尔拍拍肚子，对身边的中士下令：“这家店名不虚传，再去买五盒当宵夜。”  
“是！”行个军礼，抱起十个空盒，中士出去了。小教士佩斯特尔欲哭无泪地看着大白熊，他连哭的力气也没有了。  
“小朋友。”示意打开透气的隔离罩，比尔的大手拍拍小教士的头：“你必须相信，在军队这个地方，死人是最容易的。要不要我给你读读《如何对外宣称士兵的死亡》？”  
“不！不！”小教士握住十字架，态度倒是很认真，也有点坚贞不屈的架势：“我不害怕你的威胁！迪拉诺神父会证明我的清白，我根本没有携带毒品。”  
“谁能证明他的清白，小东西？”  
“迪拉诺神父最厌恶的就是毒品！你不能侮辱他！”  
“除了吸毒的人，谁会喜欢毒品？”  
“迪拉诺神父和毒品无关！”  
“那谁和毒品有关！你吗？”  
“不是我！”  
“是谁？”白熊眯起眼睛，呲牙咧嘴地靠近小教士，小教士瑟瑟发抖，迪拉诺神父，救命啊！你的学生快被熊吃了！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

凯撒帝国饭店，维纳斯会馆的灯光由深蓝转为明媚的金黄，欢快的华尔兹将宴会氛围推向高潮，亨德尔搂住阿黛拉小姐纤细的腰肢旋转，旁人惊讶于他们天衣无缝的配合，纷纷停下舞步观看，闲言闲语随之而来：

“不愧是英格兰最著名的帅哥，竟然得到亚得里亚小姐的青睐。”  
“那个老女人本来就喜欢英俊的男人。”  
“小白脸最受老女人欢迎。”

“哎，美女总是饱受非议，真是不公平。”亨德尔夸张地叹口气，亚得里亚小姐接口：“是啊，帅哥的脸总是让人误会，真不公平。”  
转个圈，亨德尔随着音乐放缓脚步：“多谢阿黛拉小姐为我的上司解围。”  
“这是为了弥补我的失礼，我不该谈到令将军不愉快的话题。”近距离观看，这个女人的确丽质天成，美的无可挑剔，她的声音带了些许幽怨，亨德尔断定曾有无数男人为她疯狂。  
“我并不了解将军的婚姻情况，但有一点是肯定的，将军对他的妻子非常回护，我想做到这一点并不容易。”亨德尔抛了个话题，试图探索这个女人的合作价值，对方显然没有这个意向，微笑着否决：“作为军人的妻子，其辛苦可想而知，我想将军对这位夫人定是有所亏欠。而且这件事给这位夫人带来的不良风评，恐怕也要伴随她的一生。”  
“哦，阿黛拉小姐你从不考虑找一位军人伴侣吗？”亨德尔聪明地转了话题。  
“不准备。军人不适合我。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“如果一个军人不够正直，我会认为他不配称为军人，但如果他正直——天哪，早晚有一天他会逮捕我的。这样悲惨的恋爱我的心脏可无法负荷，所以对军人我一向敬而远之。”  
“啊！”亨德尔悲痛欲绝：“你太残忍了，明明知道我就是军人，却这样打击我。”  
“未必吧。”阿黛拉小姐笑的狡黠：“维里西莫少尉是不是军人我不敢说，但我可不会相信一个在与我共舞时不断看他的英俊长官的人会为我动心，这一点自知之明我还是有的。”  
话音刚落，亨德尔一把将她搂入怀中，低头在她的脸颊印了一个响亮的吻：“阿黛拉姐姐我太喜欢你了，你怎么可以这样善解人意？天啊！”  
别说佐藤和耶恩，在场所有看到、听到这样一幕的人都忍不住发抖。这需要怎样的脸皮和勇气啊！阿黛拉的扇子回敬似的拍了下亨德尔的脸颊，轻声说：“所以，你可以去找你的上司了，小朋友。”  
满场人目送亨德尔春风满面地走出大门，几乎所有人都相信他一定是和阿黛拉小姐约好了房间，全场目光锁定无辜的阿黛拉小姐，没有人再去注意离去的亨德尔。这位小姐摇开扇子，自言自语：“天啊，我竟然被这个小家伙利用了，他真会找掩护。”  
“被抢先了。”一道身影退到她的身边，阿黛拉扇着风：“大银行家，你刚才为什么不过去？”  
“对群攻没兴趣。太幼稚。”爽朗的声音。  
“所以你丧失了机会，钢铁处女已经行动了。”  
“是啊，快不过那个老太婆。自叹弗如啊！”倒还达观。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

欧陆警联罗马驻军司令部，比尔耐心地打开新到的披萨，问饿晕了的佩斯特尔：“还不打算说吗？”  
“好吧我承认，我是在怀疑这个军队有毒品，但在没有确切的证据前，我不会说任何话！这样会造成别人的困扰！”小教士握紧巨大的十字架，坚持立场。  
“那你继续想证据。”比尔挥挥手，问身边的士兵：“那些吸毒的招了有用的东西吗？”  
“没有，他们只知道有教士和修女为他们提供毒品，不知道对方的底细。”  
“修女？”比尔一愣。  
“修女？”小教士佩斯特尔也愣住了，喃喃道：“真的是修女吗？”  
比尔阖上披萨盒，阴沉地注视小教士：“赶快把你知道的东西说出来！你不说任何话不但会造成别人的困扰，还能害死不少人！！快说！”  
“啊？”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
维纳斯会馆前，浓密的森林形成天然的分隔带。

“比尔有消息吗？”克莱因接过唐纳德递来的手机，低声询问。  
“还没有。”  
“你去吧，随时听候命令。”  
“是。”

克莱因转身跑了几步，跟上正在进入森林的伊莎贝拉修女，抱歉地说：“不好意思，属下让我一定接听一个上司的电话。”说着晃晃手中的手机：“可惜我接的时候已经挂断了。”  
“也许等一下就会再打来，不过我建议克莱因将军关闭它，以免被人信号跟踪。”  
“说的对。”克莱因麻利地关了手机，伊莎贝拉修女叹口气：“将军，这个森林已经不是凯撒饭店的范围，它直接通往拉特兰教堂。”  
“我们要去拉特兰教堂吗？”绅士地走在修女前面，修女感激地笑了一笑：“不是，是附近的小教堂，我平日都在那里。将军，罗马能够等到你，一定是主的旨意。”  
“修女是说？”  
“毒品。将军，这不是开玩笑。”伊莎贝拉修女面色严肃：“刚才为了掩人耳目，我装作不知道——不能打草惊蛇。请跟我来，同时我请求您，不论看到什么都不要轻率行动，回去和您的部下认真商议，制订万无一失的计划，这关系到拉特兰教堂的安危，您必须向我保证这一点。”  
“我保证。”  
“走吧。如果有跟踪者不必理会。我自会和他们解释。”  
“明白。”

两道人影随即消失在森林深处，唐纳德回到饭店外的专车上，通讯器突然铃声大作。  
“比尔？”  
“唐！快通知将军他们！小心钢铁处女伊莎贝拉！！”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：

焚纵无处男，除了亚瑟。


	8. 地下毒城

双眼无法看透灵魂。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
拉特兰大教堂东侧有一间小小的修道院，洛可可式的建筑，上层是修女们的休息室，下层有忏悔室和礼拜堂，这个修道院由当今教宗为了表彰伊莎贝拉修女的功绩特意拨款修建，修道院一角的忏悔室里，燃着三根蜡烛，伊莎贝拉修女苍老庄严的面孔映在烛火中，克莱因握紧手机，四下打量这间忏悔室，忏悔室很大，方型彩绘地砖上花纹繁复。随口问道：“修女，这里没灯吗？”  
“有的。”伊莎贝拉拿起烛台走向墙角，手指摸索着墙上的开关，‘喀’的一声，克莱因脚下的方砖豁然洞开，不但脚下，那些方砖一块接一块地上翻折向四周，克莱因的手想抓住那些方砖，奈何它们退的太快。满意地听到地底的惊叫，伊莎贝拉修女按下开关，地板恢复原状，安然地划了个十字，忏悔室的门被推开，一个男子阴鸷地问：“这么容易就解决了？”  
“你知道下面有什么。”修女的眼皮动了动：“伯司先生，你不放心？”  
“我只是好奇，你用下面的池子解决了多少人？”伯司瞟了瞟毫无破绽的地板。  
拒绝回答这个问题，伊莎贝拉修女手持烛台走出忏悔室，一边说：“他们还在贵宾室等我们，走吧。”  
“是恺撒的贵宾室，还是拉特兰的？”  
“走吧。”

二人走出教堂，伊莎贝拉熄灭烛火，带着伯司走向拉特兰教堂，雄伟的教堂在夜色中显得美丽而危险。修道院的祈祷室外，亨德尔戴上一副墨镜，推门而入。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
维纳斯会馆的舞会仍未结束，耶恩敏锐地发现，重要人物陆续退场，将军更是不知去向。用随身携带的通讯器呼叫，完全收不到对方的信号。  
“将军去哪了？不会出事吧？”耶恩凑到佐藤身边问，佐藤抬起手腕，袖口遮住腕上的手表，耶恩追问：“全部拍下来了？”  
“全部。”佐藤眯起眼欣赏对面的火爆美女，耶恩抱怨：“将军真是胡来，在这种场合拍照，如果被发现的话以后再也不会被邀请，这太失礼了！”  
“将军要做的事你拦得住吗？反正这种摄像头监测器不会发现，就算发现，照片已经传回司令部了。”佐藤已经在和美女眉来眼去了。  
“……。将军的通讯器没有信号，他不会出事吧？”  
“将军出事你也救不了，乖乖在这等待指示吧。”人已经走向那美女，美女也正风姿绰约地走来。  
“日本人真死板！”耶恩不再跟他废话。四下张望，那位身穿黑色制服的国际警联军官吸引了他的注意，好像是姓米勒。  
“米勒中尉！”耶恩上前打招呼，递了杯香槟。  
优雅地接过酒杯，艾斯的注意力还留在双耳中的监听器上，偶尔传来细微的响声，根本无人说话。亨德尔这家伙究竟去哪了？  
耶恩注意的也是他的耳朵，刚才明明看见维里西莫那混蛋给了他耳塞式的东西，也许这个中尉知道那混蛋去了哪里，如果他和将军在一起，可以去支援将军，如果他不在的话，就可以断定这家伙是哪个机构派来的间谍！！  
“你是想问我亨德尔去了哪里？”艾斯好笑地看着这个面色阴晴不定的美少年：“我可以告诉你，做为交换，你要告诉我你们的将军为什么安排你们留在这里。”  
“我为什么要管他去哪儿！”耶恩不高兴地说。这个中尉还挺聪明。  
“你当然不会管他，可是他一定和你们的将军在一起，不是吗？”啜了口香槟，艾斯不紧不慢地讲条件：“刚才你们的将军说到毒品，我对详细情形很有兴趣，你们的将军有何计划？”  
“这是我们欧陆警联的事，与中尉无关。”耶恩可没兴趣喝酒。  
“欧陆警联和国际警联本来就是一家，我也愿意助你一臂之力，如果再不去找你们的将军，他也许会有‘危险’。”最后一个词特意拉长。美少年变了脸色，阴冷的冰绿色眼眸充满讥诮：“米勒中尉真会说笑，哪支军队的高层将领会把作战计划告诉你？”  
“也就是说，即使你们的将军出了什么事，你们也会以事先的计划为优先对吗？”艾斯已经确定了答案，还是忍不住问了一句。  
耶恩冷笑一声，懒得回答这个问题。  
“我不清楚你们的将军具体地点，但有些线索，有兴趣一起找人吗？”不再谈条件，艾斯与耶恩擦肩：“我找我的人，你找你的人，去吗？”  
耶恩一怔，盯住艾斯的背影，艾斯和副官吉尔博特不声不响地离开会场。思考片刻，耶恩在通讯器上输了几个指令，按下发送。  
“佐藤，我去找将军，我的手下归你调遣，指令已经发给他们了。”耶恩靠近刚和美女交换了联系方式的佐藤：“目标都消失了，我会顺便找他们的。”  
“耶恩，别自作主张。”  
“随机应变也很重要！”耶恩回嘴：“你的脑子太死板了！”  
“小孩子就是小孩子。”佐藤摇着头：“如果你是和那位米勒中尉合作，顺便套套国际警联的意思。”  
“！”耶恩吃惊地看着佐藤。撇撇嘴说：“看来你的脑子也不死板嘛，我走了，你慢慢泡妞！”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“将军！”按下墙壁上的开关，打开地板的隔层，下面漆黑一片，亨德尔不敢贸然探出头，叫了声自己的上司。  
“将军，您在下面吗？”没有回答，只有窈远的回声。亨德尔的心一下子提了起来，不会出事了吧？  
“维里西莫副官？”  
“呼。”松了一口气，亨德尔对里边喊：“将军，我马上下去！”  
“你别下来，下边有生化池！”声音很远，不知在地下几千米。  
“将军您等等，我马上想办法！”亨德尔开始研究这个一平米左右的入口，不可能有梯子，身上也没有绳索之类的工具，枪支等物品早在进入会场前扔在车内。看来只有先抓到那个修女，逼她带路去救克莱因。  
“维里西莫副官！你离远一些！”地底又传来克莱因的声音，亨德尔依言向后退了几步，只听‘嗖’的一声，一根极细极长的钢丝从地底飞了出来，‘噗’，钢丝顶端拴了变色的万用吸盘，吸盘牢牢吸住天花板，这条钢丝不是垂直射来，大约是七十度角，看来克莱因在地底计算好了距离，钢丝恰好从入口中央射出。  
“维里西莫副官！你找个什么东西垫在手上，最好是金属的，不要缠在身上！下来的时候我不说话就不要放开钢丝，其余的事情交给我！”  
亨德尔已经在找了，直接下去的话，手指一定会被细而利的钢丝割断。这位将军这样细心，倒是亨德尔始料未及。顺手操起耶稣像前的烛台，铁的，不错，可惜太大，十字架肯定也没用，这间祈祷室简单的不像话，除了神像和烛台一无所有。亨德尔无奈地脱下外套，把空空如也的武装带搭在肩上，摘下墨镜卡在衬衫的口袋，把军服在钢丝上打个结，缠了一圈又一圈，亨德尔先将双脚探下去夹住琴弦似的钢丝，双手离开地板迅速抓住那团衣服：“我下去了，3、2、1！”  
话音刚落，身子急速滑了下去，亨德尔能做的事只有三件：握紧双手，夹紧双脚，听天由命。地底的冷气透了上来，耳边风声呼啸，手中的钢丝突然被发射器急速收回，亨德尔大骇，想要握住那钢丝，隔着厚厚的外套和皮靴，手脚完全使不上力，他的脑子闪过一个念头：亨德尔少尉，二十三岁，生于英格兰，死于……  
很明显，有人还不想让他死于罗马。  
腰间被一条粗一些的钢丝捆住，下坠的身子被强力拖住，下一秒，腰部环上一双坚实的手臂，将他拉向怀中。  
亨德尔想也不想，紧紧抱住对方的胸膛，天啊，这触感！这肌肉！比想象的还要美妙！进一步把脸埋进温暖的肩窝，冰冷的地底遇到这样的温暖柔软，他把脸埋的更深，根本没注意肩头的武装带早就滑了下去，直到诡异的‘咝咝’声传来，他也不肯放手，腰间的双手将他固定在平地，身上仅着衬衫，很轻易地感受到对方的强力和温度，情不自禁地幻想这双抱住自己的手臂摩擦整个身体的情形，唔，还是放开吧，再抱下去非出事不可。果断地抬起头，放开手。  
“维里西莫副官。”不知哪来的微弱灯光，克莱因深邃英俊的脸孔离他不到一寸，这刺激太大了，亨德尔差点将嘴唇递过去。  
他发呆的样子被克莱因理解成不舒服，也是，两个人离的太近了，连忙松开环住亨德尔腰间的双手，亨德尔连忙观察附近的情形转移注意力，他们二人在一个悬空的平台上，平台不知通往何处，身后是深渊般的空气，突然发现肩头的武装带不见了，探头向下，只听到刺耳的腐蚀声。  
“下面应该是一个水池，不知装了什么。没有有害气体溢出。”克莱因低头看手中的手机，屏幕上有各种指示指标。收起钢丝，将军服外套递给亨德尔：“穿上吧。”  
亨德尔的笑脸垮了下来，你让我下来就让我穿衣服？！反过来行不行！  
他的表情被克莱因理解为不愿意过近接触男性，连忙站的远一些，克莱因又说：“维里西莫副官胆子真大，还真敢下来，没想到。”  
耳边传来武装带被有机溶液蚕食的呻吟，亨德尔面露微笑，心想我又不知道下面是这玩意，差一点我就和那条皮带同生共死了。  
“维里西莫副官怎么会过来？你也觉得那个修女有问题吗？”克莱因又问，心理活动是：维里西莫副官真聪明，根本没想到他会跟来。  
“啊？”亨德尔正在扫兴克莱因竟然站了那么远，这么冷的地下，两个人抱在一起取暖才是正常思维吧？  
“你也是因为‘钢铁处女’这个名字才对她存有戒心吗？”克莱因问道，在亨德尔眼中他更像自说自话：“我知道那位修女有很多善行，但‘钢铁处女’是中世纪的刑器，有这样的名号，我想这个人应该是有问题，维里西莫副官也这样认为吗？”从副官与米勒中尉的对话看，他应该不认识这位修女。  
你不要把借口都给我找好啊……难道你对我也有意思吗？  
亨德尔顺水推舟地点头，脑子里闪过一个疑问，看来这位将军对他人的戒备之心非常重，他是真的相信自己吗？  
亨德尔糊涂了，克莱因正在用手机上的灯光照亮平台四周，灯光过处，无数浮动的灰尘，亨德尔问道：“将军，这个手机你没有带进会场吧？”  
“手机里有炸弹，怎么能带进会场。”克莱因把手机放在耳边：“出了会场后我装成要接电话，让唐把这个手机拿给我，那位修女根本没发现！有了它我才没掉下去。”  
亨德尔点点头，感谢将军的随机应变，没有让自己的愿望提前泡汤。凑近一点，装成好奇的样子：“可以看一下吗，将军？”  
“当然！”配合地递上去，打开手机盖子，里边是一个小型的工具盒，最显眼的是一只短短的钢笔。  
“这是钢笔手枪？”亨德尔立刻领会。  
“对，而且，它真的可以写字，还可以刻字。”克莱因干脆为亨德尔做全面介绍：“里边有两条钢丝锁，一粗一细，两个万能吸盘，可以取下来。这是小型万用改锥，万国语言翻译器的按钮在这里，天线可以发射信号，不过在地底就没效果了。这边是空气测量器和热反应器，还有一片止疼药和一小瓶止血药。最下面是三颗微型炸弹。缺陷是没有装对讲机。”克莱因用手指挑起一张薄薄的面具递给亨德尔：“你把这个戴上。”  
亨德尔抿起嘴笑了笑，坚决了摇了摇头，这一定是防毒面具，而且只有一张。  
克莱因有些着急，但他不愿意用强硬语气命令他的副官，说也奇怪，他对手下一向态度强硬，不容许出现反对意见。  
大概是因为，他暂时无法把维里西莫副官当做一个下属，说话还带了些客气吧。  
“戴上吧，我们总要有一个人戴上，以防万一。”克莱因心想他这辈子也没对部下如此温言细语过。  
摇头，就算要有一个人戴，于情于理也不是我。恭敬地说：“将军，别为难属下了，请您戴上吧。”  
克莱因心理活动：维里西莫副官真尽职，这样的人怎么会陷害上司，一定是他的上司太差劲了！  
干脆收起面具，这个地下室这样大，施放毒气也不是件容易事。何况从灰尘与空气的状况，这里不知多久没有人类光临，湿漉漉的气味虽然难受，但还可以忍耐，亨德尔摘下口袋上的眼镜递给克莱因：“将军，请您戴这个。”  
“你不肯戴我的东西，我也不要你的。”知道那眼镜是红外线探测镜，也许还有其他功能，克莱因开起了玩笑：“好了，我们去看看这里到底有什么吧。”  
“好！”被孩子气的答话逗笑了，亨德尔戴上眼镜，这个地下似乎没有任何武器布置，更重要的是，在深不见底的，只有两个人的，充满神秘的地底世界约会——唔唔哇哇真是太浪漫了！他的运气就是好！  
克莱因心理活动：维里西莫副官真勇敢，他一点也不害怕，样子倒像是要去野炊！  
两个人沿着狭窄的平台走了将近十分钟，水泥地基的平台终于到了尽头，一个洞口出现在眼前，亨德尔抢先钻了进去，被克莱因拖住，扣上那张面具：“戴上吧。”  
虽然隔着面具，感到克莱因的之间按压自己的脸，亨德尔心花怒放，一遍又一遍地夸奖自己的好运气，克莱因的心理活动已经到了荒谬的程度，他想的是：  
这么危险的时候他还这么高兴，原来维里西莫副官是个如此单纯的人！果然大家都错怪他了！！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“哇！好漂亮的星星！”双手贴紧加厚的有机玻璃，稚气的脸仰起，头上是灿烂星河，脚下是万家灯火，飞机稳稳地行驶在罗马上空，比尔一只手拿着电子地图，一只手操纵着身前各式各样的控制按钮。对身后不停惊叹的小教士说：“你到这边来，我有事问你。”  
恋恋不舍地离开窗口，小教士握紧十字架，以防备吸血鬼的姿势一步一停地接近比尔，小教士威廉·佩斯特尔今年只有十二岁，对待自己的信仰却决不含糊，做为迪拉诺主教最喜爱的学生，他平日爱做的事是窝在梵蒂冈的图书馆和博物馆，另外一半时间他要随着迪拉诺主教各处走动，从小到大，他不知坐了多少次飞机，只有这一次，他突然发现夜空原来如此美丽，一点不比图画中圣母的眼睛逊色。  
“再把你刚才说的话复述一遍。”比尔的蓝眼睛扫了扫佩斯特尔的双手，木制的花形十字架，上面的精工花纹显示了主人的不凡身份。佩斯特尔用手捂住那个十字架，白熊的眼神让他有这样的错觉：十字架会被吃掉。  
“我刚才不是说了吗？”  
“你刚才边吃边说，根本听不清楚。”  
“好吧好吧，既然你请我吃了那么好吃的披萨。”佩斯特尔清清嗓子，挺起胸膛，将右手放在心脏部位，闭上双眼，说了一句：“愿主赐福于你，孩子。”  
“别装模作样了，快说。”比尔低下头看电子地图，手中多了一只电子笔。  
“不是装模作样！迪拉诺神父传教的时候就是这样！你不知道他有多迷人！”佩斯特尔的眼睛睁开，气鼓鼓地更正。  
“嗯，说吧。”电子笔已经在地图上划出一个三角，比尔坐在椅子上一颠一颠地思考着什么。没人关注自己的动情讲演，佩斯特尔换了个不情不愿的声调：“昨天，我和迪拉诺神父去拉特兰教堂，拉特兰教堂特别漂亮，你进没进去过？”  
“没有，继续说。”  
“你应该进去看看，那里的壁画价值连城！而且……”  
一边听小教士絮絮叨叨，一边打开通讯器，比尔按下一个按钮，问道：“唐？”  
“哦！比尔！世界真小，生活真好。”  
“嗯，情况？”  
“我必须从头叙述我所经历的一切，这是我能经历的最离奇的一切，也许你不会相信我所说的一切，但这是明明白白发生的一切，将军在临走前布置了一切，佐藤在宴会上记录了一切，耶恩他一生气忘记了一切，我还要重头叙述这发生的一切！”  
浓厚的RAP腔，连喋喋不休的小教士都停止了对拉特兰充满幻想的回忆，他问比尔：“这个人说话真好玩！他总这样说话吗？”  
“大多数时候他是正常的，只在跟熟人说话时才有这个毛病。”  
“这不是毛病！主珍惜每一份个性！”  
“比尔你不了解艺术，歌唱是黑人的灵魂！”  
比尔掏掏耳朵，通讯器上亮起一个信号，又有人加入对话，佐藤不悦地训斥：“别废话了！将军到底在哪？”  
“将军消失了，尾随修女。信号消失了，尾随惨叫。维里西莫消失了，尾随将军，修女消失了，尾随拉特兰那扇铁门。没有人知道他们去了哪里，他们消失得一干二净！”  
“够了！”佐藤火了，问比尔：“熊，你不是说有情报？”  
“嗯。”比尔看了眼小教士：“说吧，佩斯特尔，说的明白点。”  
“好！”佩斯特尔来了精神：“我跟你们说，虽然伊莎贝拉修女的教堂不如拉特兰那样壮观，可那是绝对的名家手笔！”  
“够了！说重点！”佐藤毫不留情地打断他。  
“是你们让我说的！”小教士又快哭了。  
“说你听到那些修女说了什么。”比尔还在电子地图上勾画。  
“今天早上，我想偷偷地看修道院里修女的起居室……”声音低了些，有些不好意思：“我没有打坏主意，就是好奇她们的日常生活。”  
“嗯，继续。”  
“说重点！”  
“我听到她们说这次的圣品要送去基地，没有什么危险，上边已经默许，交给一位什么什么长官就可以。”佩斯特尔被佐藤恐吓的语气吓怕了，不敢再说废话：“趁她们不在，我偷偷翻她们的圣品，是针管和盒装粉末，针管和盒子都是特制的防监测材料，很像我从前见过的毒品——我说清楚，我是在和迪拉诺神父去戒毒所宣教才看到这些毒品的——我知道神职人员的住所，特别是伊莎贝拉修女的教堂是不允许无关人员进入的，只有她和十几个修女住在这，这太奇怪了，修女竟然会有毒品，她们的口气习以为常，好像她们经常接触这些毒品。”  
“所以你就跟着她们去了驻军基地？”  
“她们今天没去驻军基地，是拉特兰教堂，早上有很多军官跑来忏悔，修女们出来的时候那些东西好像就不见了。忏悔室我进不去，来来往往那么多人，我猜想是不是有人取走了毒品，我偷偷打听，原来那些军人都是欧陆警联的驻军。”  
“然后你就去驻军基地了？”比尔的蓝眼睛瞟了小教士一眼：“不错，很聪明，你还知道什么？”  
佩斯特尔摇摇头，这个小男孩有一头褐色卷发，看上去像个秀气的小姑娘，脸上几点调皮的雀斑，眼睛不大却很灵活，说话的时候也不专心，转来转去地窥视飞机上的一切，把好奇心明明白白地写在脸上。  
“小孩子的证言那些法官未必当回事，比尔，你那里的观察？”佐藤的语气有了缓和，也许是因为佩斯特尔谈正事的时候有条有理，不让人着急。  
“我可以随时行动，协助你们定位。”  
“谢了。”佐藤关闭通讯，唐的RAP再次传来：“比尔飞熊，天空英雄——”  
“唐，你试着跟耶恩联系，让他不要轻举妄动，将军肯定有他的打算。”  
“好的，我试试。”

××××××××××××××××××××  
“将军是说，在四大护卫中，比尔少校是最聪明的？”黑暗的地底只有一点灯光，亨德尔牙关打战，靠闲聊抵御地底的寒气，克莱因也有这样的共识：这里太冷了，再不出去恐怕明天要进医院。  
“没错，唐很散漫，佐藤太老实，耶恩很笨，比尔是最稳重也最会权衡局面的人，你没想到吧？”克莱因现在身处一个狭窄的通道，亨德尔首先进来，确定无碍后才让他进入，此刻，二人一前一后地行走。  
“没想到。”  
地面上听到这短评语的艾斯擦擦额头的汗，别说亨德尔，他都没想到这位将军对人的评价如此离谱，说老实的人散漫，说散漫的人老实，说看起来聪明的人笨，说看起来笨的人聪明——难道他看人就这样颠三倒四？难怪亨德尔在他眼中完美无瑕！  
回头看了眼身后的美少年，艾斯无论如何也不相信这孩子“很笨”。  
“你看什么？”不满意艾斯的目光，耶恩看向不远处的教堂：“我们要进去吗？”  
“现在不行。”艾斯摇头，亨德尔似乎感觉到艾斯正在收听，特意把他和克莱因的位置，他们的状况一一说明，拉特兰教堂显然是个关键地点，但是，在确定亨德尔能够脱离危险之前，不宜轻举妄动。耳中的麦克传来克莱因和亨德尔的惊呼，艾斯心头一紧，亨德尔像是安慰他一般：“没事，到了管道世界。”  
什么管道世界？  
似乎听到他的问话，亨德尔为他解释，也是在和克莱因交谈：“将军，您说这么深的地底为什么会有这么多纵横交错的管道，而且预留了人行阶梯？这些管道这么细，只能容下一个拳头，也许是用来传输的？”  
克莱因半晌才说：“如果是毒品的话，这么细的管道足够了。我们应该看看这些东西连着哪里。”  
××××××××××××××××××××

“24世纪是幻想的世纪。  
中产阶级家庭能够负担为期一天的太空旅行费用，太阳能汽车在天空自由飞翔，每个孩子都有微型卫星保证他们的安全，房屋的某块玻璃是最先进的天文望远镜，让远处的星星伴随你进入梦乡。你的食物来自月球的某块田地，你的宠物是长了翅膀的猫咪……  
地底世界更令人目不暇接，纵横的隧道连起大洲大洋，只要一张车票，你能去世界上任何一个地方。当你觉得饥饿，车站的餐厅为你提供当地小吃，只是注意你的地图，不要下错站！错过五分钟，你的食物就不再是正宗的约克郡布丁，而是喷香的巴西烤肉，虽然它们都不错……”

克莱因七岁的时候，在孤儿院的图书室中翻到了一本破旧的连环画，《在24世纪旅游》。那本书已经有将近百年的历史。发黄的纸张因干燥剂的作用变得脆薄，书页残缺不全，克莱因迷恋于上面的图画，直到傍晚才想起，他正生活在24世纪。太空旅行和私人卫星仍然是富有者的游戏；汽车能源有了创新，但‘飞车’仍旧是一个不伦不类的梦想；在孤儿院的房顶，能够仰望的天空遥不可及；食物来自政府的救济，难以下咽；孤儿们的宠物是街上游荡的野猫；下水道散发着熏人臭气，无法想象下面有神奇的轨道……  
理想与现实的突兀对比，让年幼的他第一次意识到，梦与现实，有艰难的差距。

“将军，你看，那边有楼梯连着对面，我们过去吧？”温柔如秋日高空的声音响在耳畔，克莱因的眼中，灰白的细管道在广袤的地下空间交错，仔细观察，比较粗大的、最主要的管道有四条，来自三个方向，手表上的指南针清晰地显示出它们伸展的方位，而其他细小通道延伸至四面八方，它们的去向只有一个，亨德尔所说的：对面。  
在黯淡的灯光中，对面是一座洁白的巨塔，将近四十米的高度，如一座十层大厦，每一层都有圆形窗口，管道有秩序地连接这些窗口，传送带有节奏地运作，它们的声音低哑，克莱因与亨德尔的位置大约是大楼的第五层，太多管道遮蔽视线，他们只能隐隐看到大楼的全貌。亨德尔的左脚试探着继续通往地下的楼梯，楼梯有生命一般迅速降落，克莱因一把拉住他的身子。  
“没事。”胳膊上传来的握力另亨德尔得意地将爱神感谢了三遍，低头一看，那些宛若浮板的楼梯已经恢复原状。再次踏上，楼梯又凭空下降了将近二十米。  
“过不去，别试了。”克莱因敲敲那些管道，耐用的轻型材料，分别敲击上下两端，确定下端是运输带。反手从手机里抽出一支钢笔，笔尖尖锐，置于管道上方。

“应该不会有毒气泄漏才对。”转头问亨德尔，亨德尔乖巧地点头：“这么大的空间，需要制造多少毒气。”  
“没错。”手腕用力，管道上划出一条裂口，横向一削，传输带的声音突然变大，原来管道的材料有消音功能。传输带正带着一瓶瓶白色药物驶向巨塔。  
“这是？”克莱因拈出一个药瓶，“止咳药？”  
是欧洲每家药店都有销售的普通止咳药。  
两个人锁起眉头，难道这是一个地下药厂？克莱因继续划开管道，这次拿出的是医用麻药。百思不得其解，不由感叹一句：“耶恩要是在这里，大概知道这些东西究竟要做什么。”

地面上的艾斯立刻拔出左耳的耳塞递给身后的耶恩，隔行如隔山，与其瞎猜，不如找专业人士评定。耶恩也不废话，接过耳塞专心致志地聆听。  
地下，克莱因和亨德尔继续割开管道，除了各种牌子的药物，没有太希奇的发现，亨德尔将那些药物的牌子成分一一汇报，心里念叨：“亲爱的艾斯，我相信你不会抛弃我。”克莱因索性削开最粗大的那条管道。  
这条传输带的方向与细管道正好相反，由白塔输出，黑色的传输带上是一些辗碎的垃圾，不知作何用途，亨德尔心念一动，问道：“罗马城西北有没有垃圾填埋场？”  
“有。”克莱因查看手表中的地图，又看向管道的流向，西北方，罗马市郊有最大的垃圾填埋场。克莱因的钢笔划开另一条粗管道。  
“毒品！”亨德尔的手指挑出一袋纯白粉末，密封袋子很小，粉末最多不过三克，地面上的耶恩喃喃道：“药？毒品？垃圾……”  
下一秒他拿出通讯器叫道：“比尔！马上查罗马城所有药厂的位置！佐藤！马上去城北的垃圾场寻找证据!让我的人立刻来拉特兰教堂，唐，你不要动，准备接应！”  
“耶恩，怎么回事？”  
“罗马地下有制毒工厂，我认为这个工厂是从常用药物中提取成分合成毒品，无法确定药品的来源和毒品的流向，但是废弃药品输送到垃圾场，肯定错不了！”  
“不确定是好事，我们的人手根本不够。”比尔拿出随身的笔记本电脑，随口接了一句。  
“熊！”耶恩不悦地喊了一声，比尔安慰他：“我正在查。”  
‘啪’地摔上通讯器，耶恩片刻也不迟疑，向拉特兰教堂的大门奔去，艾斯转头对吉尔博特下令：“等一下不管发生什么情况，我们都要保持置身事外，千万不要出手。”  
“遵命。”吉尔博特戴上一副银色宽边眼镜，从外观上看，它更像一副遮阳镜。镜片中内置了红外线装置，再看耶恩正准备跃入拉特兰教堂的铁门，在眼镜视屏中，那扇门有武器反应。  
吉尔博特刚要出口提醒，只见耶恩的脚步停也不停，不知从腰带里套出什么东西，那白色物体在耶恩手中迅速伸长，前端点地，耶恩的身子一纵，飞过高大的铁门，在空中一个翻身，稳稳地落在地面。白色长杆落在铁门上，倾刻便有电流通过，那竿子被过强的电流和热流烤至弯曲，吉尔博特赞道：“头脑好，身手也好，中尉，克莱因将军的手下果然不同凡响。”  
“真可惜，如果他去参加去年的奥林匹克，一定是男子撑竿跳的世界冠军。”艾斯却回了句毫不相干的话：“不，应该叫‘艺术撑竿跳’。”  
拉特兰教堂钟声大作，数十个教士迅速从睡梦中惊醒，来不及披上法衣，在混乱的脚步声中打开窗子或跑下楼梯，院子顿时灯火通明。艾斯有些怀疑：难道这个叫耶恩的少年故意令警报响起？  
他的怀疑得到证实，耶恩冷眼看着那群还穿着睡衣的教士，冷冷地问：“全出来了吗？”  
正殿的大门缓缓从内推开，一位英俊的中年神父走出大殿，他的黑色长袍倒是整整齐齐，脚步很轻，步子不大，显然带了迟疑，但却没有停顿。正是在舞会上见过的迪拉诺神父。他看到大殿外站了一位身穿卡其色军服的美少年，年龄只有十八九岁，带着柔美弧度的棕色短发，洁白如月光的脸庞，若不是那双绿色眼眸太过冰冷，迪拉诺神父会以为是天使降在这个院落。这少年正以冷峭的口吻询问自己：“迪拉诺主教？您是来不及跑，还是留下来当替死鬼？”  
“你是……克莱因将军的手下，杜雷兹中尉吧？方才舞会上没有跟您打招呼，失礼了。”迪拉诺主教彬彬有礼。  
“少废话，把克莱因将军交出来！否则我拆了你的拉特兰教堂！”  
迪拉诺主教苦笑：“杜雷兹中尉，我不能让你拆这个教堂，虽然它不是我的。其实我也正想去你们的驻军基地，听说我的学生佩斯特尔还在那里做客。”  
“有这么个人，原来是您的学生，很好，告诉我地道的入口，我马上让你们师徒团聚。”  
“我可以先问一下……在哪团聚？”  
“当然是在驻军基地的牢房。”通讯器震动，耶恩随手拿起：“是吗？她在那里？看住她。”利落地挂断。迪拉诺神父示意院子里的教士不要紧张，这时，两个年轻教士馋着一个满脸皱纹，颤颤巍巍的老神父走了出来，老神父笑眯眯地看着院子里的众人，不住点头。  
迪拉诺神父清清嗓子，在胸前划个十字，对耶恩说：“我介绍一下，这位沃依蒂瓦神父是这里的主教，我不过是在拉特兰临时落脚，如果杜雷兹中尉有何疑问，直接跟沃依蒂瓦神父询问比较好。”沃依蒂瓦神父继续微笑，指指自己耳朵，像是在好奇迪拉诺神父究竟说了什么。  
耶恩狠狠地瞪了迪拉诺一眼，这老神父没有一百岁也有九十岁，看上去连话都说不明白，让自己跟个半聋的老头打听情报，这神父纯粹没安好心！迪拉诺神父见耶恩一脸怒气，连忙解释：“我没有戏弄你的意思，只是于情于理……”  
还解释！这神父果然不是好人！耶恩拿出通讯器问道：“出来！怎么样了？”  
院子里的树丛出突然钻出几个身穿橄榄绿军服的士兵，紧接着，身后的大殿又走出几个。一众神父目瞪口呆，这些士兵是什么时候进来的？迪拉诺神父知道这种橄榄绿能够吸收大量可见光，是夜间侦察的首选颜色，这些训练有素的士兵难道是克莱因将军的直系部队？   
士兵迅速行了军礼，汇报简洁：“没有任何发现！”  
耶恩再次启动与比尔、唐纳德的通讯：“比尔，你确定没有人从拉特兰出去？”  
“没有。我一直在监视。”比尔正在输出罗马各个药厂，小教士佩斯特尔平稳的飞机上跑来跑去，不时大呼小叫。  
“我已经包围了伊莎贝拉修女的修道院，她本人和修道院的所有修女都在我们的监视下。我确定我看见她和另外一个男人进了拉特兰。”唐靠在车上，由衷感叹：“这伙人比我们的三十七连还要神出鬼没，耶恩，拉特兰一定有地道。”  
“我知道。你们继续。”切断通讯，打量那位神色从容的主教，耶恩冷笑：“克莱因将军的军队，从来不打败仗，我就不信找不到一个地道！”

大门外，远远观看这一切的艾斯面色沉静，吉尔博特猜不出他的想法，艾斯突然叹了口气。  
“中尉？”  
“没什么，也许那位克莱因将军才是……”  
没有将这句话说完，艾斯走向拉特兰教堂：“走吧吉尔博特，我们也应该进去凑凑热闹了。”


	9. 迷雾重重

真理太简单，人们往往不相信。  
×××××××××××××  
维托里奥·迪拉诺神父今年三十三岁，他的出身往往成为他人攻击的借口。迪拉诺神父的母亲是一位富有的比利时女士，有人说她伙同情人谋杀了她的丈夫——一位成功的比利时商人。这个男人死后三年，迪拉诺神父出生，他的母亲对他有固执的偏爱，以致这个乳白皮肤，暗红双眼的孩子成为布鲁塞尔出名的纨绔子弟。迪拉诺神父二十岁那年经历了不少人生变故，在当今教宗的感化下，他迅速远离旧日恶习，成为一位虔诚的神父。  
做为当今梵蒂冈最年轻的红衣主教，迪拉诺神父的魅力不仅是母亲遗留的大小家产，上帝赐予的英俊容貌，他精通拉丁文、法文、英文、希伯来文，能够熟练运用俄文、西班牙文、中文、日文以及一些非洲国家的土著语言，这令他能在世界范围内畅行无阻。此外他还有睿智的头脑、仁爱的心肠、清廉的做派……所有的一切令他成为当今教宗做为倚仗的主教。也许还要加一点注解，这位主教对女人和孩子往往更温和，女人们迷恋他那宛如魔咒的声音，孩子们喜欢他脸上兄长般的笑容，他本人也不避讳地说，因为早年的经历，对女人和孩子，他愿意倾注更多的爱。——有人恶毒地说，这个神父年轻时辜负了很多女人，自己也常常被欺骗，自赎和自怜，完全可以解释他的行为。  
所以，当他面对一位年轻的、有欠礼节的军人，他能够平心静气，目光中甚至带了宠溺。  
“杜雷兹中尉，你应该试着相信他人。也许我们有合作的可能。请问，你究竟在找什么？”  
“地道！如果你聪明就快点告诉我！”耶恩一把抓起主教的领口，迪拉诺主教礼貌地拍了一拍那只毫不客气的手，尽量和缓地说：“我真的只是这里的客人，关于地道你只能问沃依蒂瓦神父。”  
“这个老头！”耶恩的另一只手拽过干枯瘦小的沃依蒂瓦神父，目光却没离开迪拉诺主教：“这个糟老头知道什么！”  
“地道，我知道。”沃依蒂瓦神父突然睁开眯缝着的双眼，那浊黄的眼镜又圆又大，把耶恩吓得松了手，随即又抓住：“老头你说什么？你知道地道在哪？”  
双眼再次眯缝起来，笑眯眯的沃依蒂瓦神父指着天花板。耶恩没心情观看天花板上的壁画，他对手下挥挥手，迪拉诺神父连忙阻止：“等等！我想沃依蒂瓦神父说的是顶楼，不是天花板！你先别拆！这是世界级文物，拆了你也脱不了干系！”  
“我本来就要上楼！”耶恩再次瞪眼。沃依蒂瓦神父打个呵欠，不满地看着搀扶他的两个教士，一个教士对迪拉诺主教请示：“迪拉诺主教，神父他想睡觉……”  
“先告诉我地道在哪！你这老头！”耶恩晃着老神父的身体，迪拉诺主教划个十字：“主啊，请原谅这感情激烈的孩子。”拉开耶恩的手，迪拉诺主教恭敬地对沃依蒂瓦神父说：“神父，这个教堂真的有地道吗？请您帮帮忙，告诉我们好吗？”  
仍是笑眯眯的脸，手指指向天花板。  
“在顶楼的话，您能陪我们一起上去吗？”说着矮下身子：“您行动不便，我背您好吗？”  
舒服地趴在迪拉诺背上，沃依蒂瓦神父终于不提睡觉了。耶恩命令手下在一层留守，一眼瞧见艾斯和吉尔博特不知何时走了进来，而且，正要跟随他们走上楼梯。  
“你们来干什么？”耶恩不悦。  
“看戏。”艾斯摊手：“《天使在人间》。”加一句：“不是你，是他。”手指指的是背着老神父的迪拉诺主教。  
维里西莫认识的人也这么讨厌！果然是物以类聚！  
拍拍耳朵，耳塞半天没有声音，难道是坏了？  
没坏，里边明明白白传来：  
“维里西莫副官！别这样！等等！”  
耶恩雪白的脸变青了，他对前边的迪拉诺主教大叫：“你快点！在战场上像你这样赶驴车的早没命了！”  
迪拉诺主教摇摇头，继续平稳地踩上楼梯，保证沃依蒂瓦神父不至太过颠簸。

×××××××××××××  
克莱因将军正在沉思。他的手搭在一根白色管道上，感觉手中的管子突然晃动，原来，亨德尔双手搭在管子上，准备攀越。  
克莱因连忙出声制止，亨德尔也摇了摇头：“将军，管子承重量有限，我们根本过不去。”  
“没错，我明白为什么这管道要用软质材料了。”克莱因看着那些纵横交错的管道，管道看似杂乱，却有完整严密的设计，即使攀上其中一根，其他管道就会变成前方密密麻麻的阻拦，即使幼童也无法钻过那些微小的空隙。更重要的是，管子的材料和承重能力都经过精确的计算，一个成年人如果冒失地站上去，过不了半分钟管道大概就会破裂，而管道下面，是未知的黑暗之地，也许又是生化池之类的埋伏吧。  
“是谁建了这个地下设施？只是为了制造毒品吗？”  
回头看亨德尔，亨德尔和自己一样锁着双肩，双手贴在嘴唇上不停呵气，见他看自己，连忙放下双手。克莱因失笑：“没关系，很冷吧？”  
你抱我一下就不冷了嘛。——习惯性的调情话语差点出口，亨德尔咬了一下自己的嘴唇，才说：“将军，现在要怎么办？属下认为，这个设施不是一个人、一个团体有能力建造得起的，在这个地下设施上面，肯定还有地铁和地下管道，而罗马政府也从未公布过这个地下设施的存在。”  
“维里西莫副官，这个地方，离我们的军事基地很近。”  
“啊？”  
“我不太清楚具体距离，大概五十里左右。”  
亨德尔不知该回答什么，从进入地下，手表上的指南针就陷入磁极混乱状态，道路更是弯弯绕绕，让人彻底丧失了方向感。这位将军竟然能在这样的迷宫里确定方位，上过战场的人果然不一样。  
“也就是说，也许基地的地下设施和这里是一体的？”  
“还不能断言，我奇怪的是，建立这个设施的人怎么接近那个白塔？应该有通道对吧？”  
“也许是遥控。”亨德尔觉得遥控操纵的可能性更大，“如果技术过硬，遥控实际比人为控制失误虑更低，又可以防止其他人靠近。如果真有人发现这里，所有者只要通过遥控毁尸灭迹就可以了。将军你看，我们站在这个平台，只有身后一条路，根本不能判断这些管道通向何处，也许它们去了境外，即使我们盘查罗马的所有药厂，只要主事人找准替罪羊，随便编个借口就能搪塞。再说教会，我们即使抓住了伊莎贝拉修女，她也未必认罪，大概会有更多花招阻止我们继续调查，也许……”有些烦恼地看向克莱因：“我们拿这个东西毫无办法。”  
克莱因点点头，心理活动：维里西莫副官太聪明了，他把我想说的话全说了！  
“那么，维里西莫副官，你觉得这个东西会和驻军有关吗？难道在上世纪，军方就已经和外界勾结？”  
为了防止军事情报的泄密，各国倾向把军事基地从传统的深山密林向地底世界转移，科技的进步为这一转移提供了强大的支持，地底基地、海底基地都成了政府防卫的重心。罗马地下军事基地建于23世纪末，难道在军方建立地下基地的同时，有人趁机建立了一个全智能控制的地下毒品工厂吗？那么，罗马警方、欧陆警联、罗马教会又在其中扮演了什么角色？  
“属下不知道。”  
克莱因心理活动：维里西莫副官虽然聪明，却不争强好胜，在无计可施的情况下能够坦率承认，让人放心！  
“总之，先拍几张照片，我已经知道怎样处理这个地方了。”

×××××××××××××

“钟楼能够赋予我们无尽的想象。”  
“啊？”  
艾斯突然的感慨令吉尔博特、耶恩、迪拉诺主教同时睁大双眼。  
“不用介意，我只是在感叹。”艾斯推推眼镜，他的老毛病又犯了。  
艾斯的老毛病是：看到宏伟的、绚丽的、精巧的、甚至希奇古怪的建筑或风景总要发一句无端感慨。例如此刻，走上拉特兰教堂的顶端，发现殿后有一段天桥连着殿后的钟楼，钟楼细长、微微倾斜，像个醉酒的青年。行走在夜色中的封闭天桥，艾斯恍惚地想到家乡某个圣母院，那里的钟楼上，曾住了个顶可爱的人。  
“就是这里吗？”沿着钟楼狭窄倾斜的楼梯向下，到了底层，耶恩发现这个钟楼只有一个通道，就是天桥，它根本没有大门，也没有窗口，耶恩将耳朵贴在地面，试图找到地道的位置，用手击打地面，听到均匀的夯实的回声，迪拉诺主教看向身后的楼梯，对艾斯说：“米勒中尉，如果有人在这个时候封起钟楼的入口，我们就会被困在这。”  
“不过从另一个方面讲，这也是个安全场所，只要有地道，重要人士就会沿着地道逃走。”  
“没错，沃依蒂瓦神父……”迪拉诺主教将老神父放下，搀扶着他，老神父打眼看了看充满灰尘的逼仄房屋，打个呵欠，示意自己需要休息。  
“老头！”不得要领的耶恩又抓起了沃依蒂瓦神父的领口：“地道在哪？”  
沃依蒂瓦神父笑眯眯地把手指指向天花板，哦，已经没有天花板了。  
“会不会在墙壁上……”迪拉诺主教敲敲石头墙壁，虽然他认为：可能性非常小。  
耶恩可没有主教的好耐性，他立刻在四面墙上乱踢，艾斯指向东面的那堵墙壁：“是这个！”话音刚落，耶恩已经从腰后拽出一把手枪，二话不说就放了四枪，手枪经过消音处理，吉尔博特继续低声赞美：“中尉，这孩子真聪明，只需要在四角关节处造成震动……”  
一声巨响，沃依蒂瓦神父发出不悦的训斥，一片石墙从墙壁上断裂倒塌，赫然出现在众人面前的，是一个狭窄的洞口。  
“那么，尊敬的迪拉诺主教。”耶恩收起枪，回眼看迪拉诺主教。  
“啊？”迪拉诺主教一时有些不习惯。  
“神职人员不宜介入军方工作，你背这老头回去睡觉吧。”发号施令完毕，身子已经进了地道，背上的沃依蒂瓦神父又在打呵欠。  
叹了口气，迪拉诺神父决定先将重要的神职人员安顿好。有些担心地看向入口，划个十字：“上帝，请您保佑这个孩子，希望他不要过于冲动。”  
“人的教养是天生的，您的上帝不会介意。”艾斯说完这句话，也钻进了洞口，吉尔博特紧随其后，迪拉诺主教背着老神父回到钟楼顶端，对几个士兵说明了耶恩的行踪，建议他们就地防卫，以免发生意外。过了天桥，沃依蒂瓦神父贴身的、那两个不怎么机灵的教士终于想起了他们的职责，接过沃依蒂瓦神父将他带回房间。  
做为客人的迪拉诺主教终于安顿好拉特兰的主人，正考虑要不要也进地道一探究竟，他的手机响了，是陌生的号码。  
“你好……”刚一接起电话，听筒中传来佩斯特尔有朝气的声音：“迪拉诺主教！是我！”  
“小鬼，你在哪？”  
“在你头顶！”  
头顶突然灯光大炽，迪拉诺神父抬起头，只见一辆低空飞行的飞机就在自己头顶盘旋，机身的灯光刻意打开，使拉特兰的灯光黯然失色。  
“主教！你看起来好小哦！你不知道这架飞机有多舒服，我告诉你——”  
“是的是的，我们回去慢慢说，佩斯特尔，你能把电话还给它的主人吗？我想我有事要和他商量。”  
“没问题！”

×××××××××××××

一根细若发丝的钢丝被发射器收回，金属光泽在半空中形成优美的抛物线，亨德尔站起身，按上钢丝的开关，将手机形工具箱交还给克莱因。克莱因弯身看着管道间极细的缝隙，要从这个角度将钢丝射到对面的白塔可不是件容易的事，亨德尔却很轻松地完成了它。克莱因不禁问：“维里西莫副官的射击成绩一定非常优秀吧，你的军校毕业成绩是多少分？”  
24世纪，各大军校的毕业考试采取国际统一标准，即各个项目总成绩为3700分的全面测试。这个毕业成绩也是区分老派军人和新派军人的标志。老派军人会把军校毕业成绩做为衡量军人素质的标尺，他们见面时往往要问“你的毕业分数是多少”；而新派军人则反其道行之，对无法显示专长的总成绩不屑一顾，讳莫如深。所谓的“老”与“新”并不存在年龄上的跨度，仅仅是一个衡量标准的不同。亨德尔以及他身边的纨绔子弟们从不把毕业成绩当一回事（艾斯除外），当然，他们的成绩都还不错。特别是亨德尔：  
“我的成绩？2761.39。”  
“啊！”克莱因惊讶地叫了一声：“原来那个人是你！”  
“哎？”  
克莱因有些不好意思，自己的表现太过大惊小怪，他搔了搔头，解释道：“我毕业的时候成绩和你一样。”  
“我知道，圣西尔军校历年毕业生中的最高分，当年教官还拿您做为榜样教育我们。”亨德尔印象深刻，因为当年那教官就是他的亲生大哥。  
“几年后我听我的一位学姐说，有个英国学生和我考了一模一样的成绩，不过我不太注意这个，就没留意姓名。原来那个人就是维里西莫副官，真是太巧了。”  
“其实……”亨德尔低下头，声音有些遗憾：“当年考试的时候，我是想超过您的成绩，可惜没成功。”  
克莱因心理活动：维里西莫副官多么坦率啊！他一点都不怕这样说可能会得罪上司！  
“不过转念想想，将军在军校的时候跳级的次数太多，我却是按部就班，所以您毕业的年龄比我毕业时还小，事实上我还是输了。”  
克莱因心理活动：维里西莫副官多么坦荡！拿得起放的下，这样磊落的人可不多见！  
在心里不知多少遍地称赞了自己的新任副官，克莱因终于说话了：“也不对，我从小就在军校，维里西莫副官应该是十三或者十四岁才进军校吧？所以实际的学习年龄应该是我比你多几年，啊，我们这样说毕业成绩，倒像两个老派军人。”  
“没错，其实我是新派的，将军也是？”  
“算是吧，我觉得毕业成绩没多大用处，也许单科分数有参考价值。”  
“嗯。那么，将军，我们现在做什么？回去吗？”虽然在只有两个人的地底和爱人谈话是件令人销魂的事，亨德尔还是决定，在冻死之前，往回走。克莱因回过神，想起现在最重要的不是探讨新派或者老派，而是眼前的任务。不过，和维里西莫副官交谈真是一件令人愉快的事。  
钻回来时的通道，仍是狭窄，刺鼻的潮湿，抢着走在前面的亨德尔一声惊叫，前方出现一道来时并不存在的墙壁，堵住了他们的去路。  
“这墙壁？”克莱因也吃了一惊，突然，他身后也升起一道墙壁，墙壁迅速闭合，倾刻间，他和亨德尔被封在六面密闭石墙中，面积虽然只有十平米，呼吸暂时不成问题，和亨德尔对看一眼，看的出，眼前的状况下他们什么也做不了。  
“维里西莫副官，其实，石棺是最高级的……”克莱因有些愧疚，维里西莫副官是因为自己才陷入危险，他想开个玩笑缓和气氛，虽然这玩笑不太成功。  
“没错，还很环保。”亨德尔接口，附带安慰式笑容，一只手扶住石墙，石墙竟然微微颤动。  
“维里西莫副官，这东西好像在动。”  
“将军，它的确在动。”  
“难道这是电梯？”  
“我更关心它要去哪……”  
“说不定，这就是药厂主人出入的电梯，它会带我们出去。”  
“出去？”说实话，如果和你在这么小的房间，我宁可一直呆着，出去有什么意思。如果这个石头电梯把我们带向生化池，在被融化之前我要不要抱、呃，吻他一下？不然太亏了。  
目光不由看向克莱因的双唇，两片极具雕塑感的嘴唇因寒冷变得青白，亨德尔的目光移不开了，他有办法使这双嘴唇再次泛红，不，不止是红，更润泽，更饱满，也许，唇间还能吐出一些平日听不到的细碎音节，这两片嘴唇越看越让人喜欢，薄厚适当，适合吮吻，即使是轻吻，柔软程度也够人回味。越想越热，咦，那嘴唇好像在向自己移动——  
脚下的石板忽然倾斜，克莱因重心不稳，来不及抓住身后的墙壁，整个身体向前倒去，带了灯光的手机落到地上，身子在坚硬的石头上颠了几颠，石头“电梯”像个筛子将两个人甩了出去，肉身摔在一面土墙上，下滑，着地时身下有个尚算柔软的垫子，等等，好像不是垫子……  
等等，嘴唇上这柔软温暖的感觉是什么！？  
几道灯光从远处打了过来，有人大声叫道：“将军！”随即是奔跑的脚步，克莱因恍若未闻，他用双臂撑起身子，自己身下，正是目瞪口呆的亨德尔。  
“啊！！”由远及近的耶恩大叫，艾斯只看一眼就明白了此刻的状况，突然出现的不知什么东西将两个人扔了出来，看那位将军的模样，难道是碰到了嘴唇？  
克莱因还在发愣，亨德尔整个人都呆掉了。刚才发生了什么？他不敢动，怕动一下嘴唇上软软的触感就会消失，克莱因连忙坐起身，拉起亨德尔，他摇着亨德尔的肩膀：“维里西莫副官！维里西莫副官！”——亨德尔身体僵硬，回他梦游的眼神。  
也顾不得自己竟然吻了一个男人，克莱因完全把这件事的性质抛到九霄云外，他无比真诚无比后悔地道歉：“维里西莫副官，快醒醒，我不是故意的！”  
“啊……”亨德尔觉得自己飘上了云端，有一群帅哥天使正在对他抛媚眼，不，这不足以形容他此刻的感受，身体轻飘飘的是没错，但全身发热又是怎么回事？全身发热下身却没有任何反应又是怎么回事？  
耶恩咬牙切齿地对一脸担忧的克莱因说：“将军，维里西莫副官一定是受惊了，我来叫醒他吧！”说着举起手中的枪对着亨德尔的脑袋砸了下去：“别装了！！你这个混蛋！！”  
为了行动方便，耶恩喜欢使用的手枪都是轻型材质，但也终于砸醒了亨德尔，克莱因还在道歉，亨德尔机械地摇了摇头，似乎还没回神，耶恩怒气冲冲地打开通讯器：“找到将军了！”唐的RAP又传来了：“将军，我们已经包围了教堂，下一步的指示是？”  
“啊？”放开亨德尔，克莱因开始部署，亨德尔无力地坐在地上，睁大眼睛，张开嘴傻笑。  
“你是怎么了？”艾斯不解，一个吻怎么就成了这个样子？  
亨德尔的声音如梦似幻：“别说话，我正在回味我的初吻……”  
艾斯沉默了，他张大嘴，像是刚吞下三个鸡蛋，吉尔博特有点着急：“中尉，您怎么了？”  
“别说话，这个人如果还有初吻，我必须重新思考我究竟是不是处男。”艾斯喃喃道。  
吉尔博特好不容易才忍住大笑的冲动。亨德尔抬手拉住艾斯的军服下摆，无意识地摇了摇，不，是手在发抖：“艾斯，这一定就是初吻的感觉吧……全身好像着火了，连空气都在晃，好像做梦……”  
不客气地打掉亨德尔的手，低声训斥：“别跟我拉拉扯扯！”  
亨德尔梦游一样抬起头，声音还在颤：“艾斯，你的初吻是和谁？难道不是这样的感觉吗？”  
“……”一把拉起亨德尔的身子摔出去：“赶快起来！”  
好巧不巧，正摔在查看地板的克莱因背上，克莱因转身下意识地单手抱住，见怀中的人是亨德尔，立刻松手，大叫：“对不起对不起！”  
“没、没事……是……意外……”亨德尔终于醒了，今天是什么日子？他应该去买世界彩票！  
“将军！我们不是要查这个地下室？”耶恩高声提醒，亲完又抱，有完没完？  
“对，对……”连忙在耶恩不满的目光中继续工作，直到此刻才发现，怎么米勒中尉也在？哦，还有自己的学弟。  
全身上下又青又肿，脑袋后还有个大包，亨德尔连疼痛都感觉不到，凑近艾斯道谢：“谢谢艾斯！你最善解人意！”——他以为艾斯故意将自己摔了过去，没错，以前在军校，一个人想追谁，全体同伴都去帮忙制造机会（虽然艾斯每次都不情不愿）。托艾斯的福，原来将军的后背这样宽，这不是让他更期待背后式吗？  
艾斯已经蹲下身子研究地面，他惊奇的发现方才亨德尔他们升起的地方现在已经闭合，他们现在的位置距地面不到五米，算是一个中型防空洞，几个大房间里只有一些必备药品、服装、器具，没有任何不妥。亨德尔蹲在艾斯身侧，故意靠近他：“艾斯，这里真冷。”  
“离我远点。”  
“哦。”把身子离开一毫米，又凑近一厘米，亨德尔没心情观察这个地下室，他把头埋进双臂，回味着方才的“初吻”，不可自抑地发出低低的笑声。  
“正经点。”  
“哦。”看了眼正在忙碌的克莱因和耶恩、还有耶恩叫下来的几个士兵，亨德尔确定自己做不了什么，转头又看艾斯，艾斯工作的时候总是一丝不苟，茶色的眼睛凝神专注，亨德尔不禁问：“艾斯，你的初吻对象究竟是谁？”  
“关你什么事？”  
“其实我们都很好奇艾斯的初恋是谁，你从不跟我们说自己的事。”  
“总不可能是你吧？”艾斯不耐烦地回了一句：“你还懂什么叫初恋？”  
“天啊……”亨德尔长长地呼出一口气，有些乏力地问：“艾斯，你不会不知道吧？所有人都知道的……”  
“什么？”水气太重，艾斯干脆摘掉眼镜，一转身正对上亨德尔淡蓝的双目。有些不习惯亨德尔如此认真的眼神，艾斯转过头：“你到底在说什么。”  
“我的初恋，不就是艾斯吗？”亨德尔的声音带了自嘲：“这事大家都知道，都说根本没戏，我也知道艾斯肯定不会喜欢我……”  
“没错，谁会喜欢你这种人渣！”  
“就是呀。”蓝眼睛里的落寞光芒如同秋日颤抖的叶片：“艾斯一向最讨厌我。”  
“不要再花言巧语了！赶快工作！”不忍再看亨德尔的眼神，艾斯粗暴地打断了这段对话，亨德尔站起身伸了伸四肢：“是啊，艾斯也有了爱人，我以后不会再跟你提这些事了。”  
亨德尔已经走远，艾斯突然觉得腿很酸，顺势就坐到了地上，低下头，全身都酸，特别是眼睛。心脏的跳动清晰地响在耳边，亨德尔，Patrick，不论哪个名字，他的每一句话都能让自己轻易地失神，尽管每一句都是谎话。不，不是谎话，是情话，跟所有人都能说的情话。  
抬起头，果然看见亨德尔弯身拾起一个手机，走到那位将军身边，微笑着说着什么，这个人就是如此，前一秒和你甜言蜜语，下一秒换个人照样浓情蜜意。  
可是，初恋…  
几声咳嗽，打断了艾斯的冥想。  
“抱歉，我该写份检讨。”察觉到自己竟然在工作中溜号，艾斯连忙戴上眼镜，突然发现，吉尔博特就站在自己身后。  
刚才的话，难道他都听到了？  
“中尉，我们大概发现了不得了的地方。”没有看艾斯，吉尔博特如常汇报工作：“刚才那块地面还能渗水，现在已经完全被堵死。”  
“堵死？”  
“没错，就是克莱因将军他们升上来的那块地面，不知被什么东西堵死，现在灌进去的水都回渗出来。也就是说，我们连挖掘都做不到。”  
“爆破？”  
“中尉……这是拉特兰教堂的地下室……”  
“……”艾斯推推眼镜，他是糊涂了吗。而且，灌水也好，爆破也好，他唯一的任务是在一旁看热闹。  
“奇怪的地下室……”克莱因终于没辙了，就算崛地三尺，对方的高科技遥控大概也有应付的办法，最重要的是：他们不能拆了拉特兰教堂。  
“撤退。”克莱因扔下手中的电筒，显然心情不好。耶恩汇报：“将军，唐已经扣押了伊莎贝拉修女，现在他们都在拉特兰。”  
“我们也上去。”没有废话，克莱因带着亨德尔、耶恩、几个士兵走上楼梯，艾斯和吉尔博特照样跟在后面，耶恩刻意放慢脚步，瞪着艾斯：“你为什么还要跟着我们？”  
“小朋友，”艾斯抬起左手拿掉耶恩耳中的耳塞：“礼尚往来是做人的基本礼貌，明白吗？”  
“那个东西！”耶恩想抢，那是他准备告发亨德尔的物证。  
“物归原主是做人的基本道德，明白吗？”左手在耶恩面前迅速晃了晃，将耳塞收回自己的衣袋。  
耶恩刚想大骂，艾斯挥挥左手示意他不要挡路：“保持风度是做人的基本礼仪，明白吗？”  
察觉到耶恩的怒火，走在前面的亨德尔心内暗爽：“好样的！不愧是艾斯！损人的功夫天下无敌！多说几句，再多说几句！”  
“中尉……”吉尔博特不得不咳嗽，看得出，中尉准备继续和一个小孩过不去，可是，这实在有失他的身份！  
在秘书的提醒下，艾斯终于暂时放弃对耶恩的打击，亨德尔揉着脑后的大包，心下泛出一丝甜蜜，艾斯就是这个样子，看似冷淡，对朋友的事却最在乎，嘴上总是说着风凉话，甚至不会表现半点关心，可是，谁若是欺负了他的朋友，哪怕只是用枪托砸出一个小包，艾斯都不会放过那个人——这完全是他下意识的行为，也许他自己都不曾察觉。  
所以，不论艾斯有多么不合群，把这群朋友训斥了多少遍，大家仍然喜欢他。  
可惜，艾斯对人对己的标准太高，自己远远达不到，失恋也就成了必然结果。  
晃晃自己的长发，努力甩开对过去的留恋，亨德尔努力做出乖巧的笑容，世界上的美男这么多，自己的旅途还很漫长，现在要专心迎战的是走在自己前面的那一个。

×××××××××××××

圣约翰拉特兰教堂。  
管风琴，十字架，耶稣神像，排排长椅，彩绘玻璃，高大的穹顶，名家手笔的宗教壁画，当然，有心情观赏这些东西的人只有一个，出生的浪漫国度的艾斯中尉。  
做为一个旁观者，艾斯的目光首先投向右侧的迪拉诺主教，主教抚摸一个小教士的头顶，小教士咭咭呷呷地说个不停，主教说：“那么，佩斯特尔，如果需要上法庭，你一定向法官如实说明。”  
“我知道！今天听到这件事我本来想和神父商量，谁知神父你有工作，联系不上。”  
“是你自己想找点功劳，根本没联系我吧？”  
“神父你知道吗？我第一次觉得坐飞机真的有飞起来的感觉！”诡计被拆穿，小教士连忙转移话题。大门口，唐纳德押着伊莎贝拉及修道院的十三位灰衣修女走了进来。  
“比尔，你那里有发现吗？”克莱因首先问刚刚赶到教堂的比尔。  
“没有。”  
“佐藤你呢？”通讯器打开，对方迅速回答：“没有，将军。”  
“难道那个管道是障眼法？”克莱因收起通讯器，看向亨德尔，亨德尔不知思考着什么，克莱因对自己的行为有些不解，明明刚认识三天，他已经下意识地想要听取维里西莫副官的意见了吗？  
“天啊！这太离谱了！克莱因将军！”  
大嗓门的声音，伴随声音出现的是萨利里市长和伍尔夫局长，还有驻军总司令克劳狄。克劳狄不客气地打量伊莎贝拉修女：“克莱因老弟，你是说这个女人在驻军中贩卖毒品？”  
“没错，这是我从工厂拿到的毒品成品，经过鉴定，是‘耶路撒冷’，和在驻军中查出的毒品一模一样。”克莱因将几包毒粉扔到圣餐盘上。  
“太可怕了！驻军竟然吸毒，克莱因将军，看来这件事你必须给罗马一个合理解释！”伍尔夫局长抢着说，克莱因、亨德尔、耶恩、比尔好笑地看着克劳狄霎时变红的脸，打从心底感谢伍尔夫的愚蠢。  
“这个……伍尔夫局长，驻军……还有克劳狄总司令其实是这个事情的受害者，我们现在必须弄清楚，为什么神职人员会从事毒品贩卖，她们又是通过什么渠道取得毒品。”萨利里市长打着圆场。  
“没错，这就是我们放弃睡眠前来这里的目的。”伍尔夫局长丝毫没察觉自己犯了什么错误，一味应和萨利里市长的话。他身后跟着的‘红狼’暗暗翻个白眼，也许他真该考虑去地中海度假。  
“迪拉诺神父，请问拉特兰教堂的负责人在哪里？”不理会他们的客套，克莱因问道。  
“……”迪拉诺神父开口有些艰难，显然，他不是很情愿，又不得不应付眼前的局面：“克莱因将军，沃依蒂瓦神父年事已高，现在已经休息。”  
“这么重大的事他还能休息！难怪拉特兰地下会有制毒工厂！”  
“请不要动怒，我会负责这件事。”迪拉诺主教已经去沃依蒂瓦神父的房门外再三恳求，得到的是小孩子发脾气才会有的摔书、大叫、以及其他教士的劝阻：“迪拉诺主教，神父他一旦躺下，是决不会起床的。”  
“你负责？你代表梵蒂冈负责对吗？”  
“将军不要把话题扯远，我们就事论事，如果您在梵蒂冈地下发现制毒工厂，我当然同样负责协同您寻找事件的真凶。”迪拉诺主教回答的滴水不漏。  
亨德尔咬住嘴唇，没错，那些管道的确没有通往梵蒂冈方向，这究竟能说明梵蒂冈的清白，还是欲盖弥彰？  
“将军，照片印出来了。”耶恩的手下将一叠放大照片捧进教堂，众人传看这些由克莱因和亨德尔在地底拍摄的并不清楚的照片，萨利里市长没有说话，伍尔夫局长首先嚷了起来：“克莱因将军，我这个人说话就是直白，容易得罪人，但我还是要说，你的这些照片根本不能确定地点！”  
“我知道，只是让各位有个准备。”  
迪拉诺主教却愣住了，仔细翻看那些照片，小教士佩斯特尔凑到他身边，发现照片上不但有详细的管道分布情况，还有管道中的药物、毒品、垃圾……迪拉诺主教抬起头：“克莱因将军，兹事体大，请您立刻搜查。”  
“等等！搜查什么地方！？”伍尔夫局长急了，迪拉诺主教的回话冷冷冰冰：“拉特兰教堂和伊莎贝拉修道院，当然也要在警方的监督下，正好这里还有国际警联的调查员。请你们三方商量出一个可行的方案，尽量不要破坏这里的建筑。”  
“将军，结果出来了。”几个士兵迅速奔入教堂，艾斯感叹：原来已经搜完了。  
“在修女房里查出毒品痕迹，但是地下室……”  
“地下室怎么了？”  
“我们在地下室进行挖掘，毫无结果，运来最新的地底探测仪，仪器显示地下根本没有大型空间，方圆二十里都没有！还有，驻军基地附近我们也查遍了，你说的方位也没有任何异样。”  
“那我和维里西莫副官遇到鬼了吗？”  
“将军，仪器没有问题。是我们自己的装备。”  
亨德尔暗自叹气，果然如此，地下设施没有任何破绽，连对手是谁都不清楚。现在唯一的线索就是——  
“伊莎贝拉修女，你没有什么要解释的吗？”  
“以主的名义，我问心无愧。”伊莎贝拉修女神色如常。  
“是你将我带入修道院！”  
“是的，和将军交谈后，我没有出门送您，我不知道接下来您去了什么地方。”  
“我们看见你带着一个男人去了拉特兰。”耶恩插嘴。  
“证据呢？”  
唐对克莱因将军摇摇头，显然，他没有录像。  
“你手下的修女私藏毒品。”  
“我不清楚这件事，希望将军详细询问她们，我也会承担管教不严的责任。现在持有毒品的人是驻军副司令，不是我们。”伊莎贝拉修女推得一干二净，顺便反咬一口。  
克莱因只好问那些修女：“你们呢？”  
修女们与伊莎贝拉一个腔调：“以主的名义发誓，我们是清白的，这是嫁祸！”  
“克莱因将军，请您不要太离谱，您是我尊重的人。”伊莎贝拉修女缓缓说，口气带着严厉：“驻军吸毒，是驻军的责任，这件事必将引起国际谴责，您想嫁祸于教会转移公众视线，这是不错的主义，可是你有什么证据？”  
“我作证！我听得清清楚楚！是那两个修女！就是她们！”在一旁的小教士佩斯特尔在也无法忍耐，快步上前，手指指向两个高个修女：“今天她们在说毒品！我亲眼看见！”  
一位修女和蔼地微笑：“佩斯特尔，你确定我们谈论的是毒品？你确定你看到了毒品？”  
“萨依达修女你们说的很隐晦，但是拿出来的东西是装毒品的盒子！”  
“你怎么知道那是毒品的盒子？你会透视？还有，你有录像吗？小朋友，不要血口喷人，上帝在看着我们。”萨依达修女应付自如。  
“驻军有很多吸毒者可以指认你们！”那边的佩斯特尔小朋友气得全身发抖，这边的耶恩小朋友也火了：“我现在就可以找来人证！”  
“吸毒者指认？法官会信吗？何况，那些人还是欧陆警联的驻军，有了上司的命令，就算对方是摇篮里的婴儿，他们也会大叫‘那就是贩毒者’。”  
“最主要的是，”伊莎贝拉修女露出胜券在握的笑容：“克莱因将军，您满口谎言。您说修女贩毒，修女们平日出入的场所只有那么固定的几个，您可以随意查证那些地方有没有毒品，修女们没有毒品来源——哦，你说地下有个庞大的合成毒品工厂，您的想象力的确高超，合成照片的技术也很高超，既然您的部下都无法探测地底有空间存在，您还有什么证据证明我们私藏贩卖毒品？当然，我们立刻就会提出申诉，在修道院搜到的所谓毒品痕迹，究竟是不是嫁祸。”  
“米勒中尉可以作证！”耶恩叫道：“他亲眼看见克莱因将军和维里西莫副官从地底出现在拉特兰的地下室。”  
“欧陆警联和国际警联有区别吗？都是你们的人。”萨依达修女的微笑仍然和蔼。  
“抱歉，其实我当时没注意。”艾斯却把事情撇得一干二净。  
“看来即使是自家人，也无法帮你们圆谎，小兄弟，你应该学习诚实。”  
“……”耶恩这次没有发火，他自责地对克莱因低下头：“抱歉将军，如果刚才我带迪拉诺主教下去……”  
“没关系，你已经做得很好了。”克莱因的手拍了一下他的头顶，眼睛却盯着伊莎贝拉修女：“伊莎贝拉修女，你似乎忘了，我是个军人。”  
“？”  
“唐，耶恩，把她押下去，这个修道院的修女统统带回基地。”克莱因打个呵欠，对萨利里市长等人说道：“麻烦各位了，请继续回家睡觉。”  
“等等等等！”萨利里市长有些傻眼：“将军，您在说笑吗？”  
“说笑？不，”克莱因摆摆手，对亨德尔打了个响指。亨德尔毕恭毕敬地双手呈上一个手机。克莱因一手拿起，微笑着按下一个按钮。  
见其他人面面相觑，亨德尔恭敬地解释：“我和将军在离开那个工厂的时候，装了三枚炸弹，那炸弹体积虽小，摧毁一个塔，几根管子绝对不成问题。”  
伊莎贝拉修女变了脸色，萨利里市长和克劳狄没有任何表情，伍尔夫局长脸色大变：“你说什么？炸弹？你在地下搞爆炸？如果破坏了地下管道还有地铁——”  
“咦，伍尔夫局长，您急什么？还有，请您不要血口喷人，您有什么证据说是我们放了炸弹？”  
“我！！”伍尔夫差点咬到自己的舌头。  
迪拉诺主教和艾斯同时摇头，迪拉诺主教想要说话，碍于身份，没有开口，艾斯却问：“克莱因将军，您炸毁了唯一的证据。”  
“没错，”克莱因点头：“那又如何？”  
艾斯不再言语，克莱因已经迈开步子，“废话少说，带上她们回基地。”伍尔夫连忙阻止：“等等，这应该是警方的工作！不要越俎代庖！”  
“好啊，警方如果能带走就尽管带走，请！”克莱因头也不回，他身后的士兵默契地握紧手中的冲锋枪，“红狼”对伍尔夫低声说：“局长，克莱因的手下又叫‘魔鬼连’，非常难缠，一旦动手，怕会波及到您。”  
“那算了！”伍尔夫摆手，大声对克劳狄说：“克劳狄总司令，快管管你的手下！你才是总司令！”  
狠狠地横了伍尔夫一眼，克劳狄在心里大骂此人真是不识抬举，萨利里市长连连摆手，示意伍尔夫不要再多事。  
“简直是一群土匪！”伊莎贝拉修女急了，她没想到克莱因会如此胡来：“即使涉嫌犯罪，这也是警方的工作，你无权逮捕我！”  
“军方有权扣押恐怖分子。把您交给警方我可不放心。”克莱因耸耸肩，伊莎贝拉修女转向艾斯：“米勒中尉！”  
“哎？”关我什么事……  
“米勒中尉，我想我与国际警联已经达成共识，现在的事的确是克莱因将军的误会，没有证据扣押神职人员根本不符合任何一条法律，希望您能制止这种行为。”  
室内的气氛突然变得紧张，国际警联是欧陆警联的顶头上司，如果国际警联说话，欧陆警联至少在表面上不能抗命，而且，亨德尔在心里嘀咕，这位修女说得头头是道，现在的确没有任何证据能证明制毒工厂和伊莎贝拉修女有关，把那些修女带回去审问也许会有线索，但这是罗马警察的工作，军队干预名不正言不顺，不管结果如何，将军都要吃官司。  
“没错，国际警联不能支持这种行为，太离谱了。”艾斯推推眼镜，面色严肃：“伊莎贝拉修女，国际警联一定会保护您的安全，不能允许这种罔故法律的事件发生。”  
伊莎贝拉修女放了心，果然米勒中尉站在她这一边。划了个十字，正要感谢艾斯，艾斯看了眼腕上的手表，面部表情仍然严肃认真，用捍卫真理的语气说：“现在是凌晨三点，还不到我的法定工作时间，请伊莎贝拉修女在早上八点准时到国际警联的办公室，我现在正在休息，无权办公。”  
伊莎贝拉修女一时没有理解当前的状况，克莱因、唐、耶恩互相看了一眼，不禁大笑，艾斯依然摆着公事公办、与欧陆警联划清界限的面孔，亨德尔笑的肚子都疼了，不愧是艾斯！！绝对的冷幽默！！

×××××××××××××  
走出教堂，亨德尔刻意与艾斯并排：“艾斯，你帮我们吗？”  
“我只执行自己的任务。”一口回绝，加上不满：“你那个笨蛋上司竟然炸毁唯一的证据！”  
亨德尔摇摇头：“其实在地下，我也劝过他留下那个工厂，可是他说，那里多存在一分钟，就会有更多的毒品被制造贩卖。”  
“出于大局……”  
“我也这么说，可是他说服从大局的事他做的太多，现在应该学习的是服从自己。”  
艾斯沉默了，他似乎听到远处的爆炸声，那声音并不存在，也许是他心里的声音，世间最简单的逻辑有时最有力量。再看亨德尔的脸，同样若有所思。  
“亨德尔……”  
“怎么？”  
“好好做你的工作，既然接下它，就负责到底。”  
“啊？”亨德尔笑了：“艾斯不是不希望我留在这？”  
“本来我是这么想。”艾斯的眼神有些矛盾：“不过今晚，常胜将军已经输掉一步棋，如果没有你，他会全盘皆输——虽然有了你，也未必有胜算。”  
“艾斯……”  
“你们现在就像走在一团迷雾里，根本分不清谁是敌人，谁是朋友，也没有力量供你们依靠。”艾斯推推眼镜，郑重地凝视亨德尔：“你没上过战场，现在，轮到你出征了。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：  
——————————————————  
今天构思艾斯如何如何如何伤心的时候，有些兴奋，顺脚一踢，踢到一片木板，它毫不客气地砸下来，疼……  
难道这就是报应？


	10. 防不胜防

明枪难躲，暗箭难防。  
×××××××××

罗马，国际警联办公大楼。  
说是大楼，其实只是一栋高层写字楼的最高两层。据说国际警联最初在罗马建立了一个颇为精致完善的小楼做为办事处，后来被罗马警方强制充公，做了弹药库。  
菲罗·ST·吉尔博特坐在办公室的电脑前，他要赶在中午之前写完一份详细的调查报告，由他的上司——艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒调查员检查签字，然后提交到国际警联总部。  
艾斯中尉在教堂与克莱因将军他们周旋的时候，吉尔博特奉了他的命令尾随克莱因将军的手下，搜索拉特兰教堂和伊莎贝拉修道院。正如士兵们汇报的那样，拉特兰教堂和伊莎贝拉修道院的确有防空设备，但那是极其简单的地下室，几道合金大门和一套勉强能够使用的生存仪器算是其中最高端的设备，克莱因将军所说的地道、生化池、移动的地板等等物体没有任何蛛丝马迹。如果不是吉尔博特亲眼看到克莱因将军和维里西莫副官从几块石板里飞出来——还有一个手机，那手机差点砸在他的头上——他也要怀疑克莱因将军是否在说梦话。  
地底探测仪完全无法探测防空洞以外的地下空间，修女们言之凿凿，极力否认教会与毒品的关系。也许克莱因将军将她们带回基地是明智之举，只要有了她们的口供，且别管这口供是逼迫还是劝诫的结果，至少也是一条线索。  
桌子上还有一堆清晰度很低的照片，拍摄角度和距离都被限制，像是校报记者潜入摄影棚偷拍的八卦照片，吉尔博特反复研究这些照片，药厂、垃圾场都没有线索，如果这管道真是运输通道，有没有可能直接通往意大利其他城市，或者意大利境外？至今还没接到罗马城哪处地下设施被破坏的报道，究竟这个地下工厂是什么来头，隐藏在多深的地底，以致爆炸发生地上设备竟然毫无反应。  
不对，吉尔博特揉揉眼睛，加入感情的判断不是可靠的判断，他不能被克莱因将军的一面之词误导，在战场上，克莱因将军的军队以神出鬼没、声东击西闻名，自己也在拉特兰小小地见识了一下魔鬼连的行动力，也许这些照片、包括毒品都是他的障眼法。即使如此，吉尔博特还是不认为克莱因将军说了谎……  
看来，这位将军的确长了一张令人信任的脸……吉尔博特敲敲键盘，那么，这些细节要不要报告给总部？这个难题恐怕要先问问自己的上司才能决定。  
想到上司，吉尔博特犹豫片刻，艾斯回到办公楼就把自己关在独立休息间，此时不宜打扰，可是，在正午之前不提交工作报道，就会算作工作失误。  
把写好的报告打印出来，起身敲了敲艾斯的房门，里边没有声音，再敲，还是无人应答。门是虚掩的，已被敲开一条细缝。  
“抱歉，米勒中尉，我进来了，这份报道的细节必须经过您的……”  
吉尔博特忍不住皱眉，只见艾斯坐在宽阔的阳台上，背靠半落地的玻璃窗，脚下全是上等葡萄酒的空瓶，他喝了多少瓶？  
虽然跟随米勒中尉的时间并不长，且二人素无私交，吉尔博特却清楚地知道这位中尉有多么注意自己的仪态。每日的发型、领带、衣褶、衬衫的尖角全部打理得一尘不染——谢天谢地他只对自己的外表一丝不苟，不会要求手下做同样的事。  
可是此刻，一个醉汉无法保持优美整洁，艾斯的身子软在玻璃窗上，茶色的眼睛布满血丝，一只手兀自晃着一个空瓶，看到吉尔博特，他不满地下令：“你进来做什么？”  
一叠报告放在门旁的小桌上，吉尔博特走上前，弯身拾起那些空瓶，看到上面标注的年份，不是六十年就是八十年，全部是法国空运的特级红酒，空气中醇厚的香气令吉尔博特抽抽鼻子，美酒的味道果然不同。尽量平静地说：“米勒中尉，明天、今天还有工作，不如您先休息。”  
“我叫你出去，难道我父亲不但要你当副官，还要你当保姆？”艾斯的眼镜早就摘掉，吉尔博特看着他那张斯文的娃娃脸，突然觉得，这是一个小孩在耍脾气。难怪米勒中尉离不开那副眼镜，他的这张脸没有任何说服力。  
而且，米勒中尉醉了，他说了清醒时绝对不会透露的话。吉尔博特直起身，沉默了几秒钟才开口道：“米勒中尉，我必须纠正，我不是您的父亲派到您身边的。”  
“国际警联各洲总长抢着要的副官，怎么会被派到一个没有任何名气的调查员身边，你当我是傻瓜？我那位元帅父亲给了你什么好处？”  
“中尉，我会忘记您说的话，希望您清醒后也不要记得才好。”吉尔博特伸手想要抽出艾斯手中的酒瓶，却被艾斯紧紧握住。  
“多管闲事！”  
“……”吉尔博特压低了声音：“既然喜欢他，为什么还把他送到别人身边？”  
感觉到对方的松弛，吉尔博特顺利取下酒瓶，艾斯低下头，发出古怪的笑声，如同所有醉汉都会无缘无故地大笑或者大哭。吉尔博特在教堂出口和艾斯会合时，刚好听到他与维里西莫少尉所说的最后几句话，又想到他们在地下室的谈话，叹了口气又问：“你们是情人吧？就算不是情人，也互有好感。”  
“不长大，他永远没有机会，一旦长大，我就再也没有机会……”艾斯转过头，玻璃窗的另一端，远处的高楼后现出微茫的晨光，他缓缓地闭上眼睛。  
“中尉……去床上吧……”吉尔博特低声说，他决定，不管中尉怎么想，他还是要兼职三分钟保姆工作。  
刚要扶起艾斯，吉尔博特腰间的通讯器震个不停，是国际警联的电话号码。  
“啊？”听完电话，吉尔博特的神色变得复杂，眼眸中充满诧异，他轻轻晃了晃艾斯，艾斯睡得不省人事。  
“米勒中尉，这么令人震惊的消息，你却错过了听到它的第一时间，真是可惜。”  
“Pa……Patrick……”梦呓中的名字，吉尔博特摇摇头：“Patrick？你在这儿叫他有什么用？他根本听不到。”

亨德尔当然听不到。  
一回到驻军基地，克莱因一分钟也不肯休息，和手下边吃宵夜边分头行动，审问修女的工作交给唐，耶恩继续负责毒品的调查，比尔休息片刻，开着飞机继续在罗马上空寻找可疑地点，佐藤带着人马秘密跟踪萨利里市长等人，克莱因本人则着手改编军队，吩咐亨德尔可以先去休息。亨德尔也不推辞，出了办公室直奔军营，士兵们经过一天的训练和军医严格的身体检查，此时才能吃饭，看到亨德尔走进食堂，所有正在吃饭的士兵都沉默了。亨德尔找到乔治·麦卡尼少尉。  
“给我找三十个士兵。”亨德尔咬着汉堡：“要求是长相凶神恶煞，一看就不是好人。”  
“将军的命令吗？”  
“老兄，别那么死板，凡事都要将军命令，要我们这些下属做什么？再去拿三十一套罗马警服，模拟训练场肯定有这东西。动作要快。”  
麦卡尼少尉颇为踌躇，自己不过是个少尉，而且总司令也没有下令，这样做是明显的越权行为。可是……麦卡尼看着食堂里无精打采的士兵，自从来到罗马，他们还未经过如此高强度的训练。  
“我知道你的顾虑，麦卡尼少尉。”亨德尔凑近麦卡尼：“你对将军有顾虑，也不赞同他的部分做法，可是，难道克莱因将军会让这里变得更糟？”  
“它已经糟得不能再糟了！”麦卡尼中尉下了决心：“我马上给你找。”  
“就说是将军的命令，没人敢为难你，拜托了。”亨德尔喝着可乐，打量着食堂里的士兵，他给麦卡尼少尉一个艰巨的任务，欧陆警联一向注意驻外军人的仪容，在驻军中找出‘不像好人’的人，真不太容易。  
“维里西莫少尉！找到了！”不到五分钟，麦卡尼少尉回来了：“我已经让他们去换衣服，你要去哪？”亨德尔竖起食指放在双唇前：“军事机密，麦卡尼中尉，今天如果有外客要见将军，请你立刻打电话告诉我。”监听器的耳塞被艾斯拿走，他无法及时掌握将军的状况，也不能指望唐或者耶恩会好心告诉他。  
“咦？”麦卡尼显然迷糊了，维里西莫这个人真是难以琢磨。  
“不好了！修女服毒自尽了！”尖叫从远处的审讯室传来，亨德尔迅速拿起通讯器：“李少尉，你能告诉我自尽的是哪个修女吗？”  
“是萨依达修女和塔利修女，那个小教士指认的嫌疑人。”唐对亨德尔还算友好，没有拒绝他的问题。  
“谢了，你慢慢忙。”晃晃手中的通讯器，亨德尔边往外走边对麦卡尼少尉说：“你看，我们的敌人防不胜防，所以，有人来找将军请一定告诉我，拜托你了，麦卡尼少尉。”

×××××××××

罗马，《真理日报》报社。  
凌晨三点，所有编辑都在加班，他们是从睡梦中被总编的电话唤醒，将昨日已经排版完毕，进入印刷阶段的报纸重新修改，换上最新的主题，这个主题横跨八个版面，编辑们忙碌地查找资料，撰写文章，一边还有下层印刷部门的工人等待菲林的成型，大家一边挥汗如雨，一边焦急地看墙壁上的钟表，新闻一旦过了时效就失去价值，这才是报业的真理。  
“砰！！”  
一声巨响，编辑室的大门被踢开，《真理日报》编辑室是透明结构，部门间用巨大玻璃替代墙壁，一扇大门打开，所有人的视线都被吸引。  
只见一群膀大腰圆、凶神恶煞的蓝衣男人冲了进来，为首一人戴着一副巨大的墨镜遮住大半脸孔，身姿挺拔，气焰嚣张，抬起瓷白的右手拔开挡住前额的金发，高声下令：“伙计们，上！”  
当兵的人都有破坏倾向，有了亨德尔的命令，大家更不客气，看到人就打，碰到东西就砸。当然，打是假打，虚张声势地举起手中警棍加上大骂；砸是真砸，特别是监视器电脑相机无一幸免，整个楼层顿时乱作一团，编辑记者们纷纷拿起手机想要报警，突然发现眼前的土匪们穿的就是警服！为首的金发警官抬腿踢倒最大的办公桌，洋洋得意地问：“你们的总编在哪？”  
“怎么回事！？”一个四十岁左右的彪悍男人从主编室走了出来，看到一地狼藉，他大惊失色：“你们要做什么？”  
“哈罗！！！！！！！！！”亨德尔摘下墨镜，夸张地摇动手臂：“亲爱的，我找的就是你！”  
“什——”男人还没回过神，编辑们甚至还没看清土匪头子的脸，他们的主编就被强拖进主编室，关门声，上锁声，尖叫声，然后，主编室的声音消失了。  
众人的心怦怦直跳：发生了什么？主编室有极好的隔音效果，外面的人根本听不到里面的谈话。而在他们身后，罗马警察依然肆无忌惮地破坏着办公室的一切，看到谁敢拿起手机，妄图按响警报，他们手中的警棍就会像长了眼睛一样准确地飞来，被吓了几次，没有人再敢轻举妄动。  
主编室内，《真理日报》代理主编科林·阿普特尔揉揉眼睛，不甚确定地问：“你是亨德尔·维里西莫对吧？”  
“听说阿普特尔先生是战地记者出身，我这种从未经历战场的小角色能够被您记住，实在荣幸。”  
科林·阿普特尔是罗马人，他的同事都说他有古罗马遗风，具体表现是身为新闻工作者，他能在战场扔下摄像机冲到前线和士兵一起扔手榴弹——虽然只是传说，但同行说起他都带了敬畏，几个女编辑也因此心甘情愿地当了他的情妇。阿普特尔的拳头捶在办公桌上，发出巨响：“少说废话！报社是你撒野的地方吗？”  
“不不不，”亨德尔摇动手指，淡蓝的双眼温和善意：“您误会了亲爱的阿普特尔，我是来和您做朋友的。”  
“谁跟你做朋友！我可不是同性恋！”一只手臂被亨德尔抓着，阿普特尔非常愤怒，可是他一身的力气竟然使不出来，亨德尔的力气更大，压低声音对他说：“如果你保证能平静地听我把话说完，我就放开你。”  
“放手放手！”终于压低声音：“放手。”  
亨德尔合作地放松钳制，盘腿坐到阿普特尔的办公桌上，双手托腮，眯起双眼微笑着打量阿普特尔，这个身材壮硕的意大利人并不英俊，头发剃的很短，左眼比右眼大些，圆鼻头，厚嘴唇，胡须剃的很干净，嗯，长相并不惹人讨厌，是大多女人会喜欢的类型。  
“你们欧陆警联想做什么？为什么要冒充罗马警察？”身为资深记者和报社编辑，阿普特尔对罗马城里的新闻了如指掌，亨德尔也不废话：“亲爱的阿普特尔，你的消息真灵通，那你知道《真理日报》的主编皮德蒙什么时候能获得假释吗？”  
“皮德蒙是萨利里市长的妹夫，用不了几天就能回来，你想说什么？”  
“你甘心吗？”亨德尔挑挑细长的眉毛。  
“没事快走。”阿普特尔猜到了亨德尔的来意，马上逐客。  
“真甘心吗？没有任何才能的皮德蒙靠走后门混上主编，别说您甘心，皮德蒙是如何被警局拘捕的？贪污。贪污的证据是谁提供的——匿名人士，我不知道这个匿名人士是谁，别急、别冲动、别解释，是谁不重要，重要的是皮德蒙很快回来，他第一个怀疑的目标就是副主编、现在做为代理主编的您！”  
“你说这些是在威胁我？”阿普斯特的语气缓和了，亨德尔继续摇手指：“不不不，我不会威胁您，只是在和您商量合作事宜。我有办法让皮德蒙暂时呆在监狱，条件是您给我、给罗马驻军一点小小协助。”  
阿普特尔一口回绝：“不行。布拉姆·克莱因现在已经是政府公敌，谁与他合作就是在找死，我不是道德标兵，帮不了这个忙。而且我可以坦率的告诉你，几乎所有罗马媒体都收到了上级的指示，今天的新闻主题就是驻军副司令。”  
“说他什么？虐待士兵？目无法纪？诬陷教会？”  
“天真。这也算新闻？告诉你好了，用非人道方法训练士兵并熟谙毒品使用；强行拘押伊莎贝拉修道院的修女，将其中两位毒打至死；无故撤销高级军官职务以此扩张自己的势力，再配上评论员的猜测，添上那位将军在拉美的所作所为，很快全罗马的市民都会大叫‘屠夫滚出罗马’。”  
“哦，的确，这才叫新闻。”亨德尔点点头，像是学到了宝贵的知识。随即说：“那么，阿普特尔先生，您要拒绝我的请求吗？您要知道，虽然您是名记者，我是无名小卒，但给皮德蒙递个话，伪造点看似确凿的证据我还是可以做的。皮德蒙心胸狭窄，您又没有太大的靠山，被辞退是肯定的。就怕有人看您不顺眼，让全意大利的媒体一齐封杀您，如果您去其他国家——当然您未必舍得您的父母和那些温柔美丽的情人——在欧洲，也许有人继续看您不顺眼。就算您去了美国，在异地他乡——”  
“闭嘴闭嘴！”阿普特尔的拳头晃在亨德尔眼前：“我不是正人君子，我承认主编的位置我想要。不过，维里西莫你搞清楚，现在我没法和你合作，如果我敢在这份报纸上和政府对着干，恐怕过不了几天我就玩完！你说《真理日报》能帮你做什么？”  
亨德尔的微笑有些狡猾：“我唯一需要《真理日报》做的，就是什么都不要做。但凡与克莱因将军有关的消息，只作为消息发布，不加任何评论，不做任何藻饰，您能不歪曲地报道每日发生在罗马的新闻就是我唯一的要求。当然，肯定有人向您施压，您也必须顶住压力，不懂事的人都说您冲动，其实没有一定的权变如何坐到现在的位置，相信您会妥善处理这方面的协调工作，我也会动用关系配合您，请相信，市民们高喊的不会是‘屠夫滚出罗马’，而是‘反对撤换《真理日报》主编’。”  
阿普特尔的面色阴晴不定，内心正在斗争，他是报界的老油条，至今没有当上主编，最大的原因就是欠缺靠山和机遇。眼前似乎是个机会，只要这个维里西莫能保证皮德蒙不出来碍事，在短期内把报纸的舆论导向调到娱乐档，只在边框不动声色地报导相关消息，让政府认为自己胆小怕事，或者干脆虚以委蛇，说报纸首先要树立正面形象然后才能协助宣传——这个理由好——不，维里西莫带了一群伪装警察来砸报社，给自己提供了更好的接口。然后，就算要换主编，自己也可以在手下的编辑中做些文章，……或者干脆发动编辑罢工，凭自己的影响，这并不难。如果维里西莫真的能取得市民支持，自己就算被撤职也是光荣，不愁日后东山再起。  
拿定主意，阿普特尔仍旧一副不信任的模样：“维里西莫少尉，我还是很难答应你，你为什么不去找其他报社？”  
“我只要一家报纸，就是意大利发行量最大、消息最权威的《真理日报》，其他的媒体我一概不会接触。”  
“哼，你大概不知道，《真理日报》虽然勉强维持发行量最大，但它早就没有什么声望供你利用了……”  
“没错，自从它成了罗马政府的传声筒，国际舆论早就对《真理日报》嗤之以鼻，但是我选择它自然有自己的道理，只要您和我合作，事情的最后将是……”亨德尔提高了声音，展开优美的双手，他所描绘的前景比阿普特尔要美好数倍：“‘在巨大的政治压力和所有媒体潮水般的反对声浪中，《真理日报》保持了可贵的缄默！’从此以后，您，做为这段时期《真理日报》的执行主编，将会得到最广泛的尊重，这份报纸也能借此重振昔日威名，再次成为意大利新闻的喉舌——从此您在新闻界的地位再也无人能够动摇，这就是我要说的话，要不要合作您自己考虑吧。”

带领手下走出报社大楼，亨德尔对身后的三十个士兵竖起大拇指：“辛苦了各位，我还有任务，改日一定好好请你们，现在原地解散，找个什么地方把衣服换了，车开走。最重要的是，别被人跟踪。”  
“是！”士兵们悄无声息地混入黑暗中的大街小巷，亨德尔钻进停在远处的自己的汽车，汽车的驾驶台十分凌乱，亨德尔首先将一个小型机器扔向后座，那是放在克莱因将军身上的监听器开关，监听器安在克莱因的衬衫钮扣上，一走出拉特兰教堂，亨德尔就关闭了监听器——艾斯手里的耳塞彻底作废。亨德尔打开反监听装置，将一个磁盘按进自动阅读器，这个阅读器能够阅读各种文件中的文字，还能设定不同语言和语速，是边开车边读书的好工具，亨德尔的磁盘中装满了‘哥德堡玫瑰’发来的资料，他必须在这些资料中寻找更多同盟者。  
“维里西莫副官！”通讯器响了，是麦卡尼少尉。  
“乔治？怎么了？”亨德尔毫不见外地叫了少尉的名字。  
对方有几秒钟的不习惯，然后开口：“银行家麦克·文森来找将军。”  
“尽量盘问他，能拖多久就拖多久，我很快回去。”

×××××××××  
罗马驻军司令部，副司令办公室。  
说是办公室，事实上只是一个位于基地侧角的小房间，据说前任副司令桑代克每日的工作就是起床、走进这个所谓的办公室、喝茶、吃饭、看表、下班时间到了、回家。  
由此可见，这个房间在庞大的驻军基地形同虚设，很多士兵只在传闻中听说过“副司令”的存在。明哲保身的桑代克用消极怠工的方式逃避着克劳狄司令的注意。  
可是——即使迟钝的士兵也预感到——这个小房间也许会成为今后事实上的司令室。

“将军，我必须说声抱歉，昨天的宴会我没有向您问好。”一进门，意大利银行家麦克·文森就大声致歉。麦克的母亲是罗马大银行家的千金，父亲是入赘的美国人，这位上门女婿个性温和，没有野心，甘于协助岳父和妻子，现在则是儿子的帮手。麦克虽然宣称自己是罗马人，在外仍然使用父姓。这种行为在克莱因将军看来，是对父亲难得的尊重。  
所有部下都能看出，克莱因将军对这位中等身材，有着结实肌肉和开朗笑容的男子甚有好感，他微笑地回答麦克：“没关系，我倒是很感谢您没有对我打招呼。”  
“是啊，如果那个时候凑上去，我真担心将军误会！”也不等主人邀请，麦克一屁股坐在沙发上，唐纳德端上两杯咖啡，麦克起身给唐一个夸张的拥抱：“啊！LEE！你还是老样子！”  
“你们慢慢谈，慢慢谈！”唐拍拍麦克，退出办公室。关上门，耶恩一把拉住他：“喂！那个人是怎么回事？为什么将军那么高兴？”  
“麦克·文森，罗马工业银行的负责人。”回答的却是拿着几个立体磁盘的佐藤，唐连忙问：“你回来了？怎么样？”“一无所获，等下汇报时你们一起听吧。我懒得说两遍。”  
“我们这边的情况一言难尽，一言难尽……”唐的RAP又来了，耶恩连忙打断：“两个被指认的修女自杀，她们把致命的毒药藏在十字架里。伊莎贝拉拒不认罪，其他修女已经确定基本与此事无关，那些士兵也要接受一段时期治疗才能盘问——这就是这边的情况，快告诉为什么将军会认识那个人？”  
佐藤很疲倦，想让唐来说明，又不想听他罗里罗嗦地唱歌，只好简单地说：“这个银行家有个称号是‘当代贾尼尼’，他手中的罗马工业银行算不上有名，几年前罗马政府为了圈地制订了新的房贷措施，手头没有现款的工人只能眼睁睁看着自己尚未偿清的房子被政府没收，然后搬到造价低廉的工人宿舍，这个时候麦克·文森的银行破天荒地降低工人贷款条件，使工人们有资金保住自己的住房。”  
“政府和其他银行在做什么？”  
“夹攻。可是他们发现工业银行早在几年前就在意大利各地广设分行，吸取点滴资金扩大他的营垒，他们原本以为自己的敌人是只小虫，一交手却发现对方是早已密布罗网的大蜘蛛。麦克·文森这个人非常聪明，他一面联合海外银行对本地银行不遗余力地打击，一面对政府示好表明自己会是政府的支持者，最后罗马的三大银行一蹶不振，工业银行却拥有了巨大声望。”  
“很漂亮的战术。”耶恩客观地评价，不过重点仍然是：“这跟将军有什么关系？”  
“那时候你还没到拉美，你也知道联合国维和部队的费用是由参战各国各自负责，而欧陆警联的部队当然要由欧盟负责。统战部给出的武器陈旧，装备落伍，不论粮食还是药品都存在劣质现象，当时将军只能在战场勉力支撑。是麦克·文森以名下资金的名义向欧陆警联捐款，并指名这笔巨款只能为欧陆维和部队购买战时装备，采办调度人员必须加入克莱因将军的亲信，是唐去办了这件事。”  
“没错，所以和他有一面之缘。”唐点点头：“虽然那些物资只能维持一个月，但已经够将军扫平哥伦比亚和委内瑞拉。一个月后欧盟内部财政危机稍缓，为了自身门面也要重整军备。此后我们就再也不用为手雷引信是不是会失灵担心了！耶恩，你怎么这么关心这个人？”  
“我不是关心他，是这个基地已经陷入财政赤字！我们需要钱！”耶恩跺脚：“我粗略地看了这里的设备，全是陈旧型号，只有那些马是新送来的！大批仪器早该退役，听士兵说欧陆警联的专款已经下拨——谁知道是没到账还是进了别人户头！现在的经费做为军饷当然能维持，可是我们需要新装备！将军想要这五千——四千多人有所作为，重新训练重新装备是必需的。单说眼前我们就要有一大笔钱，那些吸毒的士兵需要治疗和戒毒，戒掉这种药性垄断的毒品需要高额费用，这笔钱欧陆警联未必肯拿。依将军对罗马政府的敌意，罗马政府会找各种理由推掉它应该支付的那部分！”  
办公室的门被踢开，克莱因不悦地看着三个手下：“耶恩，你声音太大了。”  
“啊？”耶恩没想到克莱因会突然出来，佐藤了然：“将军，您没开隔音设备？”  
“无所谓无所谓！”麦克胡乱摆摆手：“我本来就是来说这件事的，大家一起商量吧，三位我可是……呃……久仰大名……说实话我不太喜欢这些虚套，总之大家一起商量吧。”  
麦克的说话方式引起了耶恩的注意，诚然，麦克的坦率中带了一些不耐烦，或者说，他不喜欢麻烦的东西，这与他的商人身份不符。可是，又有谁规定一个商人就要把生活细节一一用砂纸打磨，磨得像他们的算盘一样光滑精细？  
重新落座，唐他们三个站到将军身后，麦克开门见山：“驻军的财政危机早不是新闻，我也一直当笑话看。不过如果是克莱因将军你做司令，我就不想旁观了。”  
“我是副司令。”克莱因接口。  
“嘿，那不过是名号，我说的是实质。克莱因将军，我们不认识，但肯定知道对方，我也不跟你废话，坦白说吧，我的银行你也许听过，对大多数银行家来说，政局越混乱捞钱越容易……嘿……这话该怎么说……”苦恼地挠挠褐色的短发：“你就当我在吹牛，我的银行是需要稳定的政府和人民才能支撑的，罗马继续这样，我大概撑不了十年就完蛋。如果再和国外大银行有资本冲突，我离被收购也不远了。所以出于私人目的，我必须为一个可能的理想的政府尽点力。所以我希望能帮克莱因将军一些小忙。当然，我是商人，不能明目张胆地支持你，不然他们先拉起手把我扔进台伯河。”  
最后一句话让其他四人笑了，克莱因的回答带了友好和感激：“我明白，您的银行更倾向于大众的福利，我认为这是最难得的。”  
“嘿……”麦克有点坐立不安，似乎不想听到这样的夸奖，又似乎很喜欢这样的称赞，他再次胡乱地摆着手：“过奖了，其实我就一商人，自己太吃亏我肯定不干，不过，人总是要有点理想的，嘿，这话真肉麻，你们当没听到好了，都这个年纪了……”  
“27，年轻有为。”克莱因从不恭维别人，他是真心地对眼前的麦克有了好感。  
“好了好了，我们也差不多——”麦克·文森从浅咖色西服里掏出皮夹，抽出一张金色的薄纸，郑重地起身对克莱因说：“我也不多说，这张支票仍是文森基金的户头，和上次一样，这笔钱做为我对驻军的私人援助，希望您收下。然后，麻烦你像在拉美那样创造些奇迹什么的，以后我才能继续吃饭呐！”  
那一张金色支票令克莱因的三个手下瞪大眼睛。  
在24世纪的欧盟，为了防止伪造支票，支票按照不同额度分为不同颜色，其制造也工艺完全不同，一万欧元以下为日常的白色支票，二十万为淡黄色，五十万之内为绿色，这还比较常见。此外的橙色支票、红色支票、银色支票，一般人很难看到，大宗生意也多使用电子汇兑。而最高级别的、金额为五千万欧元以上的金色支票，人们只是听说过其存在。  
克莱因倒没有手下们的惊讶，他粗略地算了笔账，如果能够成功地扶植新政府，眼前这个聪明的年轻人将得到不知多少倍的回报，而且他的信誉会再一次飙升。自己的信任，则来自麦克往日的支援以及他一贯的为民众着想的态度。站起身，他想说些感谢的话，一时之间却找不到适当的词语。  
看出他的窘迫，麦克哈哈大笑将支票递了过去：“我们就别说那些客套话了！是我该感谢将军才对——”  
“不能接！”一声大喝从门外传来，门被推开，只穿了衬衫的亨德尔一个箭步冲了进来，挥手打掉麦克手中的支票，抓起克莱因正要伸出的手臂。  
“维里西莫副官？”克莱因一愣，不，是一屋子的人都不知该对这唐突举动作何反应。亨德尔看到那张金色支票落在办公桌上，长长地舒了口气，放下克莱因的手臂，他从基地入口脱掉身上的警服一路奔来，喘息甚剧。  
“请问，你这是什么意思？”麦克露出不满的表情：“莫明其妙！”  
亨德尔调整一下气息才说：“首先自我介绍，我是克莱因将军的副官亨德尔·维里西莫，有责任提醒上司留意莫明其妙的捐款。文森先生，请您注意，克莱因将军是罗马驻军副司令，不管您想为军队做什么，这笔资金只能在公共场合交给克劳狄司令才算恰当。如果是私人捐赠，这么大的数额必须走法律程序。将军是欧陆警联的公职人员，您私下赠送巨额支票，让别人看到，只会给我们将军扣上‘受贿’的帽子！”  
最后一句话如晴空霹雳炸在办公室，让克莱因及三个手下全身一震，一个欧陆警联的军官如果收受五千万以上的贿赂，死罪难逃。  
亨德尔降低了音调，换上一脸宜人的真诚笑容：“所以，我们很感谢您的支持，可是我们也有自身的原则和顾虑，希望您用一种更加妥当的方法表达您的善意。请阁下收起这张珍贵的支票吧。”  
麦克·文森起先不住发出“啊？”“啊？”的询问，低头想了想才抓起支票塞回西服口袋，颇为踌躇地想要说些什么，最后调头就走，走到门前才转过身，嚷嚷道：“克莱因将军！我承认我这举动太没脑子，差点给你带来麻烦，我也不能让你相信我是出于好意——算了！我们以后再说吧！”又看了眼亨德尔，补充道：“不过，你有一个好副官，如果有人要调换他一定就是想害你——我不说了！”  
门已经关上了，亨德尔抬起手扇扇风，突然想到这动作不礼貌，连忙放下手。没有人注意他的动作，就连一向找茬的耶恩此刻也只是两眼发直，冷汗直冒。  
“将……将军……”亨德尔低声呼唤看着办公桌发愣的克莱因。  
克莱因看的位置正是那张金色支票掉落的位置。如果这张支票落在自己手里……  
他轻敌了，在罗马这个地方，任何事都可能是陷阱，任何人都可能成为敌人。他不太确定麦克·文森是否真的想帮助自己，毕竟他的理由全都成立，更有援助的先例和良好的声名，可是，诚如维里西莫副官所说，这张支票完全可以把自己打入死牢！  
巨大的挫败感在心中升起，这种挫败感从昨晚在地下工厂以及拉特兰教堂无功而返、再到凌晨时分两个犯罪嫌疑人自杀、包括他所要调查的每一件事至今毫无结果开始，甚至更早，在欧陆警联遭受冷遇时就已经开始。  
——“一把剑，用来战斗再方便不过！”  
这是一位英国悍将对他的评价，其间的蔑视可想而知。  
“将军，您怎么了？”亨德尔有些担心，这位将军不像是会被这种事吓傻的人。  
“没、没什么。”挥开心中的困惑，克莱因想对自己的副官表示感谢，脑子里还是搜罗不到什么有用的词语，只好说：“维里西莫副官，我……考虑不周……这次……”  
“将军，您尽管做您想做的事，其余的交给我。”亨德尔打断他的感谢，感到四肢酸软，昨天还是前天，他在一间酒吧玩了通宵，直到现在也没休息，再不休息会影响接下来的效率。  
克莱因怔忪地张开嘴巴，亨德尔摇晃地环视办公室，转个圈才发现只有克莱因的办公桌下没有光——实木的写字台在前端放了一层挡板。钻进巨大的写字台下，亨德尔迷迷糊糊地说了声：“属下失礼……将军您继续工作……”头一歪就睡着了。  
“喂！你怎么可以在这睡！”回过神的耶恩立刻恢复了对亨德尔的厌恶，再看克莱因，他大叫：“将军！您脸红什么！”  
“不，没什么……”克莱因回味着那句“尽管做您想做的事，其他的交给我”，唇角浮现了一个不易察觉的、带点苦涩的微笑。  
“胜败乃兵家常事。我们以后要更加小心。现在，汇报工作吧。”打起精神，克莱因坐回自己的位置，将椅子向后滑了段距离，尽量不碰到睡在写字台里的亨德尔。当兵的人对休息地点从不要求，维里西莫副官一定是太累了。  
唐的眼神有些担心，做为克莱因的战友和下属，他的实际身份更像一个不太中用的哥哥，看到克莱因目光炯炯地听着佐藤汇报情况，唐释然了：将军不是一个会被困难打败的人，不，他是一个喜欢挑战，把不能变为可能的人。  
何况……唐的目光沿着写字台向下，只看到黑色的挡板。收回目光，心下已有定论。

×××××××××  
亨德尔睡得不熟，他处于浅层睡眠阶段，似乎可以听到别人的谈话，但无法断定是做梦还是现实。身体的各部位得到短暂的休憩，意识有时模糊，有时清明。恍惚间听到有人汇报，法院的一叠传票已经送到了驻军基地，又有欧陆警联的特派员前来兴师问罪——大概克劳狄汇报了什么吧，还有宗教人士前来抗议，警察希望提取嫌疑犯，议员要求会面，记者想要采访……克莱因一律回答：“我没空。”  
断断续续中，这句“我没空”重复了很多遍，亨德尔无意识地转换睡姿，他有很多朋友上过战场：拉美或者非洲，有一次聚会大家吹嘘在战场上谁经历的不睡觉时间最长，亨德尔忘记了最后的结果，因为大家说：这种事比也没用，肯定是艾斯那家伙。——可是，艾斯没有参加那个聚会。

“你们说什么！”  
不知过了多久，亨德尔一哆嗦，头顶的怒吼把他所有的睡意全部驱赶，钻出写字台，克莱因正站在办公室的另一边讲电话。  
“难道吸毒的士兵就不是欧陆警联的士兵？就可以不提供对他们的医疗费用？”  
亨德尔活动一下四肢，对克莱因点点头，克莱因挥了下手，听话的副官立刻离开办公室，他刻意将办公室的门开至最大，往来的士兵和办事员都能将办公室里的声音听得一清二楚：  
“直接剥夺军籍交给罗马警方？我拒绝接受这个可耻的命令！你也算是长官？军队对它的士兵有义不容辞的责任！他们是正在执行任务的士兵，任务期间一切损伤都应由军队负责！——吸毒是个人行为？毒品为何流入军队？分明是管理不善，更可能是有人刻意纵容！不要把一切都推到‘个人’头上！欧陆警联必须负责这些士兵的治疗！喂？喂？”  
哐！电话被砸在墙角，摔个粉碎——大概是对方切断了通话。  
在门外临时护卫的乔治·麦卡尼少尉轻轻带上房门，迅速在卫生间洗漱完毕的亨德尔凑了过来：“乔治，你好像很困惑？”  
翠绿的眼睛变得茫然：“的确，我不知道应该做什么，士兵们都在全面体检，据说要制定新的练兵计划，克劳狄司令根本不出现，现在的军队一片混乱，大家根本不知道该听谁的。”——而他自己，从昨天开始就做着与自己的权限完全不符的工作，已经引起了很多同僚的不满。  
“那我帮你找点事吧。”亨德尔眨眨眼睛：“去把将军刚才说的那些话散布出去，尽量让每个士兵都知道，当然，秘密些，将军大概不喜欢这种事。”  
“你是想？”翠绿的眼睛恢复了逼人的色彩。  
“现在已经没有时间用常规办法争取人心，我们走捷径吧。”一面拉起麦卡尼少尉的手，在手背上抚摸：“乔治，谢谢你帮忙，请你继续帮我留意这儿的动向好吗？”  
全身寒毛倒竖，麦卡尼少尉尽量平静地说：“维里西莫副官，我不希望军队继续维持现状，所以我愿意为将军尽绵薄之力，也愿意帮助你，可是我有个青梅竹马的未婚妻，我们发誓对彼此忠贞不二，绝对不会有任何出轨行为……”  
“哦哦我明白了！”亨德尔连忙紧紧地又握了一下麦卡尼少尉的手，又拍拍他的胸，再握手，握住摇晃：“那么我们就是亲密的战友了！我真羡慕你的未婚妻！她太幸福了！我继续去执行任务，这里交给你了老兄！”占足便宜终于肯放手了。  
看着亨德尔的背影，麦卡尼摇摇头，早就知道这个不列颠军人是有名的花花公子，看来传闻属实。不过，他的才干着实令人钦佩。虽然轻佻，但聪明的头脑让他放了心——麦卡尼少尉是那种性格耿直，但脑子决不愚钝的军人，他已经预料到这个基地即将有大事发生，也许整个罗马都会天翻地覆。而他，决不能优柔寡断、两边观望，必须从一开始就积极地参与其中。  
亨德尔留下的任务，对他这种行事有些死板的人有一定的困难，也许，他该从现在开始训练自己的灵活。他从三年前就没再升过职，又没有经济头脑，所以结婚基金少得令他汗颜。  
必须加油干，还有个好姑娘等着他的求婚戒指呢。

×××××××××

国际警联办公大楼。

“中尉，您醒了？”询问归询问，吉尔博特并不抬头，他在整理堆积如山的公文。国际警联对欧洲的防范已经到了草木皆兵的地步，上午这个专家点评，下午那个观察员提议，晚上又有一堆鸡毛蒜皮的“机密情报”，他的任务就是从这些公文中拣出相对有用的部分向上级汇报。  
艾斯没有回答。迳自转了话题：“给上面的报告呢？”  
“在这里，请您过目。”吉尔博特将写好的调查报告递给艾斯——艾斯一身笔挺的制服，清爽的头发和干净的脸，就连眼镜和皮鞋都擦得一尘不染，神色也如平日那样沉着。  
也许他忘记了今早的事？就算没有忘记，他也不打算提起吧。  
“这份太长，需要修改，没有必要一一向上级汇报。”艾斯翻开抽屉，他的头很疼，想找找止痛药之类的东西：“我来说，你来打。”  
“我？”吉尔博特惊讶了。他做艾斯的秘书说长不长，但也有半年时间。这期间他们的所有谈话都与公事有关。即使公事，这位沉默的米勒中尉也一直对他颇有戒心，每次的公文都是由他草拟，艾斯修改。这份修改稿根本到不了自己手里——也就是说他根本看不到这位上级的最后决定。  
中尉是不是开始信任自己了？  
艾斯已经开始叙述报告内容，吉尔博特定了定神，双手飞快地在打字机上移动，看了眼电脑上的钟点，看来，他们能在中午之前上交这份报告了。而且，吉尔博特相信，这是一份精彩的报告。


	11. 全面防线

魔高一尺，道高一丈。  
×××××××××

布拉姆·克莱因将军的人生陷入了低潮期。如果他相信运势均等的说法：即一个人能有的好运与厄运是同样份量的，那么他能够预测这个低潮期有多漫长。  
连他自己都不得不承认自己的运气，进入军校的第二年，世界上的好事全被他遇到了，包括一连串的跳级，出了问题有贵人相助，顺利毕业，参军，机缘巧合得以崭露头脚，像跳级一样不断升职，在拉美战场立下一连串功勋，好几次死里逃生。  
也许，他透支了所有的好运，从两年前开始，命运女神宠爱的目光离他远去。  
在那之前，他能够夸口自己是个称职的军人，天职是服从上级的命令，在战场上勇往直前，何况，拉美需要和平，在和平之前必须消灭引起战端的反动势力，这毋庸置疑。他甚至有些陶醉在后方的称赞中：布拉姆·克莱因将军是拉美的解放者，只有他能给拉美带来又一次的独立繁荣。  
那全是错觉。  
他的转折点在巴西，那时他奉命歼灭巴西的民间游击组织。对这样的命令他在主观上给予排斥：人民的起义应该是联合国的正义之师争取的对象，平日和颜悦色的上级在可视电话中大发脾气。  
“你只要按照我的命令去做就可以了！不要废话！”  
是从那个时候开始，克莱因将军对自己的身份产生了质疑。在那之前，他是一个不懂怀疑为何物的人，一个单纯的理想主义者。他最为尊敬的学姐曾说：不要当一个被命运宠坏的小孩，偶尔用用你的脑子。  
他把他的脑子全用在战场上。从还在军校时参加的模拟测试，军事演戏，到在非洲战场上如何突破围剿保住自己和同伴的性命，再到拉美战场上指挥业已溃败的军队险中求胜，以最微小的损失取得胜利，他的所有精力全部放在凶险的鏖战上，无暇顾及其他。  
或者说，他并不是不知道欧盟内部的争权夺利，也不是没有怀疑过战争的真实企图，他只是不屑于思考其中的龌龊。这种不合时宜的清高当然会为他带来灾难。当他违抗上级命令，擅自释放巴西的一位人望颇高的起义领导人，在他的上级眼中，他再也不是一颗听话的棋子，而是必须除去的障碍。  
相对于之前拉美战场错综复杂的局势，胜利在望的欧盟对克莱因将军的进攻却有单一性和渐进性，攻守严重失衡的剿杀开始了。一面仍然是严苛的军事任务，他们已经习惯于这颗棋子在最困难的战场创造奇迹，一面开始调整舆论方向，铺天盖地的质疑声传来，矛头针对这位有时行动过激的将军，无中生有的罪行被捏造，军事上必须的步骤被置于人道法庭，本末倒置的呵责声接连不断。克莱因当然不会知道他的身后发生了什么样的变故。直到拉美战场大局将定，他和他的亲信突然被一道军令招回欧洲，而散布将近一年的流言网在此时发挥了最大的功效，他下了飞机，面临的不是鲜花与欢呼，而是一浪高过一浪的谩骂。当然，也有公正的媒体或者个人对他的遭遇深表同情，并予以各种形式的支持。  
在五花八门的议论中，最令将军心碎的一条新闻是：克莱因夫人因不满丈夫在拉美战场的暴虐行径，早已私下与其划清界线。克莱因夫人将于近日与布拉姆·克莱因协议离婚。  
也许更震撼的新闻是这一条：克莱因夫人被证实怀有21周的身孕，孩子的父亲应为这位夫人的情夫XXXXX。  
无上的荣誉与深爱的妻子一夕之间消失如海中泡沫，这曾是他对人生幸福和自身价值的双重定义，很多人惊讶于他的忍耐力，他竟然没有消沉，没有递辞呈，没有遁世，没有纵情声色，他们“依常理”推断：这是一个冷酷无情，权力欲望极强的危险人物。  
欧陆警联的官员却愉快地接纳这位将军，战争尚未结束，等到胜利的那一天，他们会需要一个承担杀戮的替罪羊，到时克莱因在劫难逃。在那之前，还应该发挥他的作用。于是，他被派到罗马，甚至没有解散他的心腹编制——只有五十七个人，就让他留着吧，要一颗棋子发挥作用，至少不要拔掉他身边的所有走卒。  
能和老部下在一起，大概是克莱因将军唯一的幸运，尽管这种想法太过苦涩。

一向爱护他的学姐不止一次对他说这样的话：  
“人心才是真正的战场，它的危险在于它从来没有形状，无从防范，却能将你的思想、肉体、拥有的一切置于死地。”  
克莱因将军切实地体认了自己的窘迫，从前他坚信为人必须光明磊落，对学姐的忠告一向阳奉阴违。现在，他被扔到了一个没有硝烟的战场，他必须以高昂的斗志激励他的部下，让他们相信胜利在望。可是，他的军装与这个战场多么不协调，他的所有敌人面目模糊，似是而非，他的后方随时酝酿着危险，随时准备令他的努力功亏一篑。他没有同盟者，所有可能拉拢的盟友全部具备墙头草的品格。  
仍然坚持，是因为他的所有行为都来自于自幼养成的习惯：  
即使再困难，必须去做的事，决不能放弃。

×××××××××

米尔斯·巴巴拉少校有个绰号：老鼠巴巴拉。这位年近四十的少校身材短小，一张苍白的脸和极细的黑色眼睛，鼻子小，嘴小，四肢细得一脚就能踢断，他随时都会露出惶恐的表情，口头禅是：这太可怕了，上帝，我该怎么办。——这充分说明他的胆子也像老鼠一样小。  
巴巴拉少校在欧陆警联做着一份空拿薪水，没有实质内容的工作，他没被撤职大概是因为他有个厉害的父亲，也可能因为他的个性太过软弱，不敢参与任何派系斗争。如果有人找他，他会吓得瘫软在椅子上，瞪圆眼睛，大气不敢喘，两只手拼命摇晃，几近声泪俱下的哀求：“我还有妻子和孩子……”——这句话是欧陆警联内部的经典笑话之一，每当碰到难以回拒的事务，军官们就学着巴巴拉全身抖动，捏细嗓子说：“我还有妻子和孩子！”   
没有人会把这样的胆小鬼拉进自己的阵营，不同阵营的人却都喜欢以戏弄巴巴拉为乐，比如，让他去罗马对拉美屠夫克莱因下达降职命令，想到巴巴拉会两腿发软地倒在那位以暴虐闻名的将军面前，大家哄堂大笑。  
可惜他们的估计全错了，米尔斯·巴巴拉少校还没进入克莱因将军的办公室，已经双脚发软。他怯懦地对接待他的麦卡尼少尉请求：“麦、麦卡尼少尉，你、您能不能帮我传达这个、命令——指令……”  
“少校，请不要开玩笑。”麦卡尼那双碧绿的眼睛扫了他一眼：“克莱因将军今天谢绝了一切客人，不过少校做为欧陆警联的干事，将军定会礼貌的招待您，这是对上级的尊重。”  
在进入办公室之前，麦卡尼特意带晕头转向的巴巴拉少校在基地转了一大圈，往来士兵看到举步为艰的欧陆警联干事那副战战兢兢的模样无不愕然。难以遏制的疑问自心底升起：欧陆警联里还有没有像样点的军人了？  
在麦卡尼少尉推开办公室大门的瞬间，巴巴拉少校感觉那是地狱的大门，里边坐的人就是燃起黑色火焰的撒旦。他步伐僵硬地走进去，行了三次军礼，克莱因没有放下手中的笔，他还在埋头制定新的练兵计划，没有注意巴巴拉少校怪异的举动。  
“米尔斯·巴巴拉干事？有什么指示？”  
“我……我……”拉美屠夫的声音并不酷烈，甚至有些悦耳，但巴巴拉少校更害怕了，他掏出手绢，抹着额头的冷汗：“将、将军，根据上级的、研究，您的行为……”  
“说重点。”  
“请您释放伊莎贝拉修女。”  
“做梦。”  
“啊？”巴巴拉少校继续擦汗：“如果不行的话，那请您……请您接受上级的指令，上级认为您不适合做罗马驻军副司令，这次的行为没有经过总司令的命令，必须予以降职，你现在的职位是……”  
“还有事吗？”  
“啊……”巴巴拉少校的手绢已经湿透了：“这次您的行为有损欧陆警联的名声，所以……给予剥夺上将军衔的处罚，您现在的军衔是……”  
“还有吗？”  
“没、没有了……”  
“滚。”自始至终，克莱因的眼光落在厚厚的器械图和地图上，看也没看巴巴拉一眼，巴巴拉却如得到敕令一般飞快地逃出办公室，直到逃到他认为的安全地带才瘫软在墙边，麦卡尼少尉友好地对他传达了驻军近日计划，希望他能如实向总部汇报并给予支持，巴巴拉少校一面点头一面语无伦次：“麦、麦卡尼少尉，我出来的时候没有向将军行礼，他……他不会计较我的过失吧？我……家里还有妻子和孩子……您帮我道歉……我……”  
在麦卡尼少尉极力忍耐的表情和身后军人们的哄堂大笑中，巴巴拉少校跌跌撞撞地走出基地，一群记者围住了他，他惊惶万状，拼命摇头，一位好心的女记者给了他几张报纸、一罐咖啡，柔声安慰他：“要镇定。”顺便按下快门。  
好不容易上了专车，巴巴拉少校一面哆哆嗦嗦地开那罐咖啡，一面看那几张报纸。都是罗马当地的报纸，最上面一张是著名的《真理日报》，上面的标题让巴巴拉少校大惊失色：罗马警察夜袭真理报社，意欲何为？  
“请您快！快开车！”巴巴拉少校大声叫道：“警察……警察也许会来追我们！”  
司机无奈地一踩油门，他怀疑自己的上司是不是有些被害妄想。

和巴巴拉少校相反，看到报纸的亨德尔放声大笑，阿普特尔着实聪明爽快，一旦确定目标，连两边观望的把戏都不玩，在今日的报纸上用八大版面报道了罗马警察对报社的无礼破坏，凄惨的办公室暴露在彩色版面的报纸上，配有隐约的警察背影以及办公大楼的警卫证言，相对于极力渲染事实的照片，通篇报道有力有节，谴责警察的暴行，却不过分暗示警局此举的含义。至于克莱因将军的报道被压缩在小角落，完全遵守了亨德尔的要求：客观，不加任何猜测。  
“亲爱的阿普特尔！我太敬佩你了！”亨德尔拔通电话，只要想到清早起来的罗马市民们在自家报箱拿出这样一张报纸，即使接下来他们在大街上看到更多关于欧陆警联驻军报导，也很难改变先入为主的思考：警察到底在做什么？  
《真理日报》是绝大多数罗马市民、甚至意大利公民一天之内会看的第一份报纸，阿普特尔巧妙地利用了这个时间差，充分调动了市民的好奇心：为什么被砸的是《真理日报》？如果结合大街上的各大报纸加以推测，唯一一个没有大肆报导驻军“暴行”的报社被砸了，有头脑的人很容易得到这样的暗示：另有隐情。  
没错，亨德尔要的就是这句“另有隐情”。在敌人即将扫荡的战场布满地雷，只要有适当的机会，它们就会爆炸，运气好的话，连锁爆炸，进而全歼。亨德尔用夸张的词语极力赞扬阿普特尔敏捷的行动力，阿普特尔的头脑没有发热，冷冷地说：“少往自己脸上贴金！”——在他看来，亨德尔不是在夸他，根本就是自恋。罗马警察是他带人冒充的，他也许早就料到了现在的结果，这个狡猾的英格兰人！  
不过阿普特尔倒因此放了心，和聪明人合作，成功几率大大提高，如果维里西莫想要过河拆桥，他也不会客气。现在看来，双方没有散伙的可能。放下电话，阿普特尔召开编辑大会，态度真诚而强硬：“我们不能放弃新闻工作者崇高的职业道德，不能允许警察对我们的报社胡来，我会去警局提出抗议。不过，我也不希望各位有任何损伤，如果罗马警局那些混蛋再来编辑部，谁都不要反抗，偷偷拍下照片就可以，我们有我们的方法。”  
“他们还来？”会议室炸了锅，一种奇妙的、同仇敌忾的气氛在这个宽广的长形空间弥漫。  
阿普特尔佯装沉痛地点点头，心里想的却是：警察局长伍尔夫是个白痴，他早晚会派一批傻瓜过来自投罗网。  
同一时刻，和他有同样想法的亨德尔步伐轻快地迈进戒备森严的拉特兰大教堂。

×××××××××××

“亲爱的保罗！我们又见面了！”  
有“红狼”之称的罗马警官保罗·伍尔夫，平日作风彪悍，无人敢去招惹。此刻却竖起全身汗毛，血色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着朝他奔来的亨德尔·维里西莫，一把长枪的枪头抵住了亨德尔腰间的武装带，阻止他继续前进。  
“你来这干什么？警察正在检查这间教堂。”伍尔夫没好气地问亨德尔。  
“我来找迪拉诺神父，我们约好今天见面。”亨德尔踮起脚，拉特兰教堂的铁门四周围满了看热闹的人群，铁门内侧却空无一人。  
“你们真的在检查教堂？”  
“少废话！”伍尔夫的长枪狠狠地捣了亨德尔一下，亨德尔吃痛，脸上还是堆满笑容：“让我进去吧？或者你找人帮我通报？其实不去也可以，在这一直跟你聊天也没什么损失，对吧？”话尾吹了口气在伍尔夫脸上，要不是亨德尔眼疾手快地将长枪扳开，伍尔夫不能保证自己不会扣下扳机。  
伍尔夫的手下奉命进入教堂，片刻后回来对上司耳语几句，伍尔夫眼睛一斜，问亨德尔：“你什么时候约了迪拉诺神父？他说根本没这回事！”  
“我的灵魂向他发出了邀请，他一定也愿意让我进去吧？”  
无力地挥挥长枪，伍尔夫示意亨德尔可以进入，他没心情跟一个同性恋耍嘴皮子。  
“亲爱的保罗，这个教堂是为了纪念施洗者约翰建立的，对吧？”  
伍尔夫不耐烦地催促亨德尔滚蛋，根本不理会他的询问。亨德尔喃喃道：“莎乐美的灵魂，一定常年居住在这里。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”今日教堂被迫关闭，没有朝拜者的跪叩，大殿上的那排雕塑有点寂寞。缓慢地走上著名的圣阶，亨德尔一边走一边留心教堂的每个角落，心里想的却是：“圣约翰和莎乐美，这是个不错的故事……”  
“维里西莫副官。”迪拉诺神父独自站立在巨大的金色祭台前，英俊而疲惫的脸孔扬起一个微笑：“您怎么会来找我？”  
“迪拉诺神父，我必须向您忏悔。”亨德尔懊恼地低下头，一手将垂在眼前的长发撩到脑后，声音如轻撞的玻璃：“我对您一见钟情，您能原谅我吗？”  
“……”迪拉诺神父按住额头：“维里西莫副官，请不要开玩笑好吗？”  
胸前的十字架被亨德尔用力一拽，迪拉诺神父的身体随着那强硬的力道倒在亨德尔身上，亨德尔迫不及待地印下一个吻：“以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，我会给您无上的快乐。”舌尖细细刷过玫瑰色的嘴唇，想要深入，却发现对方技巧地含住嘴唇，一只手轻轻拍了下他的肩膀。红玉般的双眼没有一丝波动，微微点了下头：“维里西莫副官，您是因为公事才来的吧？”  
“神父，你不会不体谅一个朝圣者的虔诚吧？”亨德尔闷闷地放开手，摆弄着神父胸前的十字架。  
“维里西莫副官，我想你误会了什么。”迪拉诺神父握住亨德尔的手，抽出自己的十字架，退后几步保持一定的距离，整个过程自然、不带任何感情，却彬彬有礼。他并不摆出大义凛然的神态，确切的说，迪拉诺神父在苦笑：“我想维里西莫副官以及您的上司克莱因将军都是受流言困扰的人。和二位一样，人们经常根据各种传闻质疑我的信仰——维里西莫副官不会不明白我的意思。”  
“你的意思就是我失恋了。”亨德尔扁起嘴，像个在万圣节控诉大人不肯赏赐糖果的孩子。迪拉诺神父继续苦笑：“是克莱因将军派您过来吗？其实我也很想和他商量一些事情。”  
“是我来找您商量世间最纯洁的爱情，可是您拒绝了我。再见了亲爱的神父，记得我永远爱您，等您回头。”  
“啊？”迪拉诺神父回过神，亨德尔已经走了，英俊的神父仰起头：“主啊，您能告诉我他究竟来做什么吗？”祭台上的神灵们沉默不语，也许他们也在议论这幕不可思议的情景。  
神色黯然地走出教堂，亨德尔有气无力地和伍尔夫打了个招呼，伍尔夫递给他一个表格：“登记！你怎么进去那么久？”  
“因为我临时改变了计划。”亨德尔摊开双手，合作地签下自己的名字，回头看了眼拉特兰大教堂，不带感情地笑了一下。这笑容令伍尔夫竖起汗毛，警告他：“这教堂最近都有人保卫，你休想在这里胡来！”  
“胡来？”亨德尔吃了一惊：“我怎么会对珍贵的博物馆胡来？”  
伍尔夫挥挥枪，心里却想维里西莫肯定要搞鬼，也许他会派人炸了这个教堂或者烧了这个教堂，亨德尔笑呵呵地走掉了，没走出几百米，有人叫他：“维里西莫少尉！”  
回头一看，一个瘦小的教士跟在他的身后，是昨天见过的佩斯特尔。亨德尔朝他点点头，拦了一辆出租车，自己虽然有车，带这么个好奇心强烈的小家伙上去他可不放心。  
佩斯特尔犹豫一下，迅速钻进出租车，坐在亨德尔身边，亨德尔对司机说了声：“罗马大学，谢谢。”按下后座的隔音按钮，转过头问佩斯特尔：“小丫头，你怎么跟来了？”  
佩斯特尔的血压突然升高，叫嚷道：“谁是小丫头！！”  
亨德尔摇了摇头，右手背作势要拍佩斯特尔平坦的前胸，佩斯特尔大惊，连忙双手抱胸，满脸通红：“你干什么！”  
“露馅了吧。”纤长的右手中途停住、收回，亨德尔饶有兴味地看着佩斯特尔：“你为什么要扮成一个教士呢，小丫头？”  
“不、不要你管！”佩斯特尔的脸更红了，支支吾吾地转移话题：“我是想问你，克莱因将军怎么样了？”  
“收到法院的一叠传票。”  
“我听说了，罗马最著名的律师克莱齐奥接下了所有相关案子，还说不能让将军在罗马胡来！”  
“哦，那个只要能成名，什么案子都肯接的著名律师啊。”亨德尔翻个白眼，麻烦了，这律师虽然人品差，能力可是一等一的高超。  
“就是那个家伙！”佩斯特尔的眼睛写满不屑：“我讨厌他！今天他还来向我取证，威胁我说造谣的话即使儿童也不会没事，会牵连监护人，迪拉诺神父当场对我说‘不需要考虑其他，你必须问心无愧’，哼，我才不会输给他呢！”  
“很不错嘛，小丫头。”亨德尔一边发短信一边赞美气哼哼的小女孩，小女孩有点得意了：“今天神父回梵蒂冈开会，教宗也说……”说到这她自动停住了，亨德尔并不往下问，反倒帮忙转了话题：“你担心将军？”  
心中感激亨德尔的体贴，佩斯特尔恢复了活力，机关枪似的说个不停：“是啊！罗马恐怕不会有大律师帮克莱因将军辩护，而且明天将军还要护送拉美回来的那些将领进入梵蒂冈！欧陆警联真是欺人太甚！”  
“拉美回来的将领？护送？”亨德尔皱起眉：“小丫头，你说清楚点，怎么回事？”  
“你不知道吗？除了巴西和附近的地区，拉美战争今天凌晨正式宣告结束，维和部队除了少量驻军，明天就会全部撤退，那些有功的将领先要去梵蒂冈接受教宗的赐福，还要参加授勋仪式，欧陆警联还有克劳狄准备让克莱因将军负责仪式的安全……”佩斯特尔的眼眶有些红了：“怎么可以这样欺负人，拉美战争最困难的时候，克莱因将军一个人要指挥三个战场，现在最大的功臣却要给那些蹩脚的接任者做护卫……”  
“拉美有三条战线，有些将领还是当之无愧的。”亨德尔拍拍佩斯特尔的肩膀，柔声安慰：“将军现在把精力放在整顿军队和追查毒品上，他不是那种在乎虚名的人。”——亨德尔当然并不了解将军对“虚名”看法，在他看来，军人天生爱好虚名，把虚名看得比性命重要，克莱因将军大概也不能免俗，这是个好机会，趁他郁闷的时候，好好安慰他，继续巩固自己的良好形象。  
“可是迪拉诺神父说，将军想做的事不会顺利进行的，他说很多人都会找麻烦，将军连律师都找不到。”  
“律师我已经想到办法了，不必担心。”  
“办法？”佩斯特尔抬起头，困惑地看着亨德尔，见亨德尔一副保守军事机密的神态，她信誓旦旦地说：“能不能把你的计划告诉我？我会保密的！”——私心里，小女孩正在为毒品的事赌气，卯足全力想要帮助克莱因将军找到真正的毒品源头，不过克莱因将军看来不好接近，只有这位副官待人亲切。  
“只有你一个人知道？不告诉任何人？”亨德尔展开迷人微笑哄骗未成年少女：“这是高级机密，如果被人知道，我会很困扰的。”——正想找个妥当的法子了解教会的动向，这姑娘送上门来再好不过。小女孩虽然呱噪，好在头脑不错，有自己的主意，这点很难得。  
“不告诉任何人！连迪拉诺神父都不告诉！”佩斯特尔举起十字架发誓，然后小心翼翼地加了一句：“可是……你也不能把我来找你的事告诉别人……不然我也会有麻烦……”没错，如果擅自胡闹，迪拉诺神父一定会生气，和军队有交往也决不是安全的事，万一有个闪失，她自己不在乎，却会给其他人带来麻烦。  
求之不得。  
亨德尔庄重地点点头，与小姑娘击掌表示约定成立，小姑娘不放心地加了句：“还有，你不能告诉别人我是女孩子！”  
“没问题，我一定保密。”  
“可是，你是怎么看出我是女孩子的？”  
“这个问题绅士无法回答，你要不要听听我的计划呢？现在我们要去罗马大学。”  
“为什么你要去大学？”  
“因为罗马大学的法律系大大有名，那里的学生多数都有律师执照……除此之外，也许还有额外惊喜……”

×××××××××××

罗马大学，古典的法学院大楼，二楼的一间办公室房门紧闭，不但房门，所有落地窗的窗帘都紧紧拉住，没有一丝阳光能够进入。  
只有十平米的办公室看上去并不狭小，室内只有一个办公桌，一个书架，看得出主人酷爱简洁。此时，办公室的所有者布鲁·布莱克陷入地狱和天堂的双重折磨，他的灰条纹衬衫勉强挂在右手臂上，深蓝的牛仔裤挡住双脚，他觉得那裤子沉重如脚镣，豹纹内裤褪至小腿，摩擦着火热的肌肤，他的裸体暴露在办公室的冷气中，微妙的温差令他发出含义不明的喊叫，用后背摩擦身后不断撞击自己的男人，渐渐地，他失去力气，双腿发软，只能靠腰间牢牢地控制着他的身体的双手支撑自己。  
“亨德尔，你今天兴致——很高！”  
“我刚被一个英俊的神父拒绝！啊！我真伤心！”身后的人的语速随着动作加快。  
“神父？什么神父？”布鲁甩着被额头汗水沾湿的卷曲长发，双手不由自主地抓住自己早已亢奋的部位。  
“一个面容深邃，皮肤光洁紧绷的中年教士，他的身体上散发着香膏的气味，他的教袍本是拖到地板上，你一点点，用指尖一点点地挑起，再挑起……  
“首先，是脚，在圣水池中沐浴的双脚……然后，腿，因常年行走而肌肉发达的腿……再往上拉……慢慢地拉……你看到了什么颜色……不，没有颜色……他什么都没有穿……他在等你！”  
“啊！！”亨德尔的描述在布鲁脑中形成一张极度情色的画面，身体似乎暴露在那位英俊神父的目光中，身后更有一个性爱高手在恣意挑逗，布鲁不能自已，疯狂摆动着自己的腰肢，亨德尔大笑，他从不让自己的情人失望，室内的空气愈燃愈热，几欲蒸发。

“你让我给你找学生？”穿好衣服，布鲁拿出一瓶水仰头全部喝光，手掌抹了一下嘴巴，意犹未尽地说：“跟你在一起我会比平常更淫荡，没错，淫荡。”很满意自己的用词，鼻子哼了口气，竖起拇指。  
“对啊，我需要律师的时候，你就当了罗马大学的法学副教授，这一定是命运。”亨德尔含情脉脉地看着布鲁那具精瘦的身子，布鲁是苏格兰人，他们在伦敦相识，亨德尔喜欢他的小个子以及蕴藏在看似细瘦的身体中无穷无尽的活力。布鲁大他四岁，他的脸孔瘦长，有种书生气的斯文白净，这张脸孔下面除了丰富的法学知识，就只有对美男的无穷无尽的遐想了。从这一点上，他们志同道合。  
“我是因为和学生谈恋爱才被赶出那所贵族学校的。”布鲁抹着眼泪——布鲁的特点就是眼泪和口水异常充沛，他委屈地看着亨德尔：“也许你不相信，为人师表，我还是有道德的，那些追求我的学生我都狠心拒绝了，可他们竟然还是把我赶出学校。”  
“你拒绝？”亨德尔拿起另一瓶水：“你拒绝，你的学生未必放过你吧。”  
“没办法啊，我没他们两个力气大，其实我才是被害者啊，怎么可以这样不公平，不过我从没玩得那么爽过，”擦擦嘴角的口水，布鲁警告地看着亨德尔：“我给你介绍学生没问题，你可不许勾引他们！我好不容易在罗马树立了严肃学者的形象！”  
“我对比我小的没兴趣。”亨德尔冷哼：“小孩子最无聊，让人倒胃口——为什么刚开学学生却没几个？”步入罗马大学，有两万多学生的校园竟然空空荡荡，亨德尔觉得非常奇怪。  
“学生们在罢课，抗议罗马政府。”布鲁带着亨德尔走出办公室，“不过你来得巧，今天有几个有声望的学生刚好来学校开会，我给你介绍介绍。”  
“有没有年纪比我大的？”亨德尔压低声音问，一面招呼正在高大建筑间欢呼雀跃的佩斯特尔。  
“有一个。”布鲁笑弯了眼睛：“二十六岁的在读博士，修的是心理学、社会学、神学三个学位，不但学问扎实，人也好的不像话。你是想问外貌？看着绝对舒服！”  
“啊！学院派的博士……人好的不像话——我一定要先认识他！”亨德尔已经在心里盘算见面时如何勾引，说来他还没追过在读学生，今天可以尝尝鲜。

三个人走进大学内最高的建筑，电梯停在24楼，2415是间会议室，八个学生正在开会，看到布鲁，他们站了起来，露出欢迎和崇敬的神色：“布莱克老师！您来了？”  
“嗯，为你们介绍，欧陆警联驻军少尉亨德尔·维里西莫，新任副司令克莱因将军的副官,这位小朋友是神学院的学生威廉·佩斯特尔。”  
“芳登姐姐！”佩斯特尔突然叫了一声，飞奔过去和在场唯一的女性、一个蜂蜜色长发的姑娘打招呼，亨德尔注意到，只有这位姑娘看到他们进来时没有起身，她并不是让人眼前一亮的美人，但脸上的笑容亲切坦诚，让人觉得舒服。佩斯特尔回头对亨德尔解释：“维里西莫少尉！芳登姐姐是神学系的学生，和迪拉诺神父是好朋友，我经常看见她！”  
“哦，维里西莫少尉，这就是我要给你介绍的人，修三个学位的在读博士，在学校有崇高声誉的简·芳登小姐，见到她你一定很荣幸对吧？”  
亨德尔淡蓝的眼睛斜向下盯着布鲁，布鲁狭促地微笑，竖起大拇指：“简是罗马最好的姑娘，对了，她的未婚夫就是罗马驻军的军官，你可别追求人家。”  
“啊？驻军军官？”心跳漏了半拍，在他脑中好姑娘一向和坏男人成对出现，这姑娘的未婚夫不会是瘾君子或者刚被军队开除的军官吧？  
“我的未婚夫也是个少尉。”谈起自己的未婚夫，芳登小姐有些不好意思，但语气却充满自豪：“副官先生现在不会认识他，但有一天您会发现，他是个难得的军人。”  
“少尉?”少尉……  
“他叫乔治·麦卡尼。”  
亨德尔立刻抓起简的双手：“原来乔治说的未婚妻就是你！叫我亨德尔吧，我是他的好朋友！”  
“啊？”鹅蛋型的脸孔上，一双深褐色的大眼睛茫然地看着自己被握住的双手，布鲁偷偷地踢了亨德尔一脚，亨德尔连忙放开手，礼貌地对在座学生行了个军礼。  
“你们在讨论什么？”布鲁坐了下来，此刻他像一个清高的学者，老学究的口气，刻意平直的语音，亨德尔脑中想着方才做爱时他的动作，唇角浮出笑意。  
“我们在讨论没劲的话题，关于天才。”一个神色有些孤傲的高个青年百无聊赖地回答。  
“没错，我们在讨论天才，被世人称为天才的人物往往在人格上或智力构成上存在缺陷。”芳登小姐礼貌地补充，她的声音柔和，姿态端庄，亨德尔决定不把这位小姐列入情敌名单。  
“罗马出了这么多大事，胸怀天下的大学生还能喝着茶、悠闲地讨论形而上的话题，真是令人敬佩啊。”亨德尔叠起腿，刻意在话语里加了嘲讽。  
“你说什么！”方才说话的高个青年拍案而起：“这句话还给你们欧陆警联！上次大学生的游行就是你们的军队强行解散的！学生还能做什么！”  
“罢课啊。”亨德尔接过布鲁递过的茶杯，优美的嘴唇吐出气息，既吹拂了茶杯内漂浮的青嫩的茶叶，也刺激了学生们过度敏感的自尊心。布鲁刚要开口，却接到亨德尔“你别说话”的眼神。小教士佩斯特尔乖乖地喝着自己的奶茶，她那双明亮的眼睛崇拜地看向亨德尔。  
即使收到亨德尔的警告，布鲁仍然要为自己的学生辩护：“维里西莫少尉，请你明白，学生不是军人，学生手无寸铁，他们只能通过合法的方式坚持自己的立场，罗马大学发起的罢课并不是没有计划、没有步骤的冲动行为……”  
“我不想听你废话。”亨德尔一一扫视在座的学生，包括芳登小姐，他的声音如带了倒刺的鞭子狠狠砸在学生们的心头，只见亨德尔站起身，双眼锐利，神色严苛：“盲目行事只会带来失败的结果,失败的结果会使一切行为失去意义,再多的空谈和激情不过是增加对立者的笑柄——我有个合情合理合法的计划，各位有没有兴趣和胆量参加？”

×××××××××××

“维里西莫副官在哪里？”  
驻军基地，副司令办公室。  
傍晚，克莱因将军通知手下开会，宣布次日开始的训练计划以及追查毒品工厂的行动步骤。他的眼睛扫过神采奕奕的唐、昏昏欲睡的比尔、聚精会神的佐藤、忧心忡忡的耶恩以及根本不知道自己为何出现在此处的麦卡尼少尉，问了一句出乎在场人意料的话。  
“他一整天都不在基地！”耶恩怒气冲冲：“他根本没资格当副官！”  
“维里西莫少尉正在凯撒帝国饭店吃饭。”麦卡尼少尉插嘴。  
“我们忙得焦头烂额，他竟然在外面花天酒地！”耶恩更怒。  
“不，杜雷兹中尉，维里西莫少尉在和罗马大学的学生聚餐，学生们有意与驻军合作。”麦卡尼承受着耶恩投来的、注入了纯度极高沙林毒气的绿色目光，硬着头皮继续说到：“我的女朋友是罗马大学的学生，她刚才打电话告诉我这件事。维里西莫少尉和学生们相处融洽，已经研究了针对罗马法院不实指控的应对措施。”  
“学生？”其他五人面面相觑。  
“这是极有见地的做法。”麦卡尼少尉就事论事：“将军，在罗马，就算有律师愿意为您辩护，他们也会受到多方打压，甚至造谣诽谤。但是有律师执照的青年学生不同，他们有身份的优势，虽然不能与知名律师比肩，经验上也有欠缺，但更易令公众信任，如果罗马政府对这群学生下手，他们过不了国际舆论这一关。”  
“这件事等维里西莫副官回来再说吧，你们看一下我的计划。”克莱因抬手中止了麦卡尼的分析，将几份详细的计划书扔在桌子上。趁着手下们认真翻看的工夫，他走出办公室，在走廊拨通了亨德尔的电话。  
“将军？”连亨德尔自己都察觉到自己的声音太过甜蜜。他身边的布鲁竖起耳朵，吸吸鼻子。  
“维里西莫副官，听说你在和罗马大学的学生聚会，我认为不应该牵连在校学生，毕竟我们的行动会有很大的风险。”克莱因直奔主题。  
“将军多虑了。”见整个饭桌的人都停下动作听自己说话，亨德尔刻意放慢语速：“我已经和这些学生谈过，请将军放心，他们的能力值得信任。您也不必担心这样做会使他们遭遇危险。他们是成年人，罗马市民，和将军有共同的理想，这还不够吗？将军参军的时候也只是二十出头的年纪，一味保护，只会剥夺他们成长的空间。”  
用眼角余光观察，一桌子的学生都露出跃跃欲试的神态，亨德尔对自己的激将法非常满意，耳边将军的口气也缓和不少：“也对，我们也没有更好的办法。麻烦你了，维里西莫副官。关于明天之后的行动计划我已经定好，等你回来再说吧。”  
亨德尔将这句话自动过滤成：我等你回来。他美滋滋地说了声：“好，我很快就回去。”要不是围观者太多，自己必须在他们面前装出正统军人的形象，他真想亲吻电话。布鲁的耳朵竖的更厉害了。亨德尔挂断电话，继续和学生们谈天说地，这时简·芳登小姐扶住餐桌站起身：“抱歉各位，我去一下洗手间。”  
亨德尔很绅士地站起身扶起她的胳膊，从罗马大学出来的时候，他就发现芳登小姐的右脚微跛，走路的时候比常人要慢上很多。难得的是，对形体上的缺陷，这位小姐并没有表现出任何自卑，亨德尔见此，自动在猎艳名单上划去了麦卡尼少尉的名字。  
此刻，芳登小姐抬头感谢他的体贴：“多谢，维里西莫副官。”  
“应该的，乔治的未婚妻就是我的朋友。”亨德尔的笑容灿烂迷人，让芳登小姐无法拒绝，挽着他的手臂一步步出了餐厅。布鲁找了个借口跟了出去，抓住正在洗手间外面等待的亨德尔：“我闻到了帅哥的味道！有帅哥！你刚才讲话的那个将军肯定是帅哥！”  
“何止是帅哥！”亨德尔压低声音：“简直是绝世美男，长相没得挑不说，气质！气质简直是几千年里找不出一个！还有身材——”说着说着全身开始发抖。  
“亨德尔，我们是好朋友！”布鲁流出口水，抓住亨德尔的手：“帅哥应该共享！”  
“没问题，等我搞定他，我们三个一起玩！”亨德尔慷慨地握住布鲁的手，突然想到：“那难度岂不是再次增加了……”  
“我就知道你这个人最够朋友！”布鲁擦擦口水：“对了，你带着的那个小教士几岁了，挺俊俏的，性子也可爱。”  
“非常不错，去追吧！”亨德尔极力怂恿。  
“好，我要争取得到他的好感，等他十六岁的时候……”  
“不错，这真是好主意，我支持。”亨德尔拍着布鲁的肩膀，忍住疯狂大笑的冲动：“我有事先走了，帐已经付了。你帮我向那些学生告别，还有，送佩斯特尔回拉特兰的任务就交给你了！”  
“没问题没问题！”布鲁一口答应。顺口问：“对了，我建议你让塔索做一号辩护律师——就是第一个和你说话的高个儿男生，他为人虽然孤傲，论能力却是我的所有学生中最好的一个。”  
“那个高个子男生？我也看好他。”亨德尔点头。布鲁奇怪：“你是怎么看好的？”  
“他的用词，说到欧陆警联阻止游行，他用的是‘强行解散’而不是‘镇压’，血气方刚的学生用词还能这样冷静，专业素质不容置疑。”  
“唉！”布鲁长叹了一口气，惋惜地看着亨德尔：“你说你这脑袋，当英国首相都不成问题，你说你咋这么不争气呢？竟然才混了个少尉！”  
“英国首相有什么好？浪费我宝贵的时间。我去找下一个目标了！”挥挥手，利落地转身。  
“下一个目标？什么样的帅哥？”布鲁的耳朵又竖了起来。  
“不是帅哥，是举世无双的大美女，你要分享吗？”  
“拜——拜！”对美女完全没兴趣，布鲁踢了亨德尔一脚，示意他可以走了。

×××××××××××

亨德尔没有离开凯撒帝国饭店，他上了一架电梯，到最顶楼，两位孔武有力的侍者将他带入一个隐蔽的房间。推开房门，洁白如云朵的地毯铺在脚下，巨大的房间只有几根纯白的天使立柱和一张简洁的办公桌，办公桌上有一个三脚架的花瓶，里边插了一株白百合。亨德尔飞奔到那张办公桌前，抓起主人的手：“阿黛拉姐姐，谢谢你肯见我！”  
阿黛拉·亚德里亚小姐露出头痛的表情，她穿着纯白的套装，一副正要外出的装扮。她用手指拈起一张纸条，上面写着：阿黛拉姐姐，如果你不见我，凯撒帝国饭店一定会被拆掉。  
阿黛拉小姐将那张纸条放在亨德尔的眼前，语带埋怨：“你带着一群高才生来我的饭店吃饭，为什么还要写纸条威胁我，这太不绅士了！”  
“阿黛拉姐姐你要相信我，如果你不见我，我发誓意大利政府早晚会拆了这个饭店，就算饭店还在，也会换个主人！”亨德尔赌咒似的对阿黛拉发誓。  
阿黛拉放下纸条：“托你的福，昨晚我一直是舞会的焦点。”  
“就算没有我，舞会也不会有第二个焦点的！”亨德尔非常自信。  
“好吧小朋友，让我告诉你，拉美战争已经结束了，我现在要飞快赶去那里开拓将来的市场，所以你不必担心我会妨碍你或者你的将军情人。”  
“谢谢阿黛拉姐姐的祝福。我相信阿黛拉姐姐不会忍心让我为难，可是其他人对我没有那么体贴，他们是您的朋友，却不懂爱屋及乌。”亨德尔做出泫然欲泣的表情，阿黛拉忍不住笑了：“小朋友，你到底想让我做什么？你不是天真的人，不会不明白商人的惟利是图，你的愿望我恐怕很难帮你实现。”  
“我绝对不想劳烦阿黛拉姐姐，我只要您在即将发生、不，已经发生的一连串事件中保持实质的中立。”亨德尔脸上的笑容不变，只是眼神中多了重量。  
“‘实质’的‘中立’？”阿黛拉纤细嫩白的十指交叉，支起优美的下颌：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“阿黛拉姐姐，我的将军接下来要做什么，我想你猜的出来，这必然会波及到一些人的地位和身家财产，这些人中想必有您的合作者。”  
“你说的对，我无法脱离其中，小朋友，你找错人了。”  
“所以我说的是‘实质的中立’，你尽可以继续与他们合作，只要在关键时刻及时抽身，我保证您会得到丰厚的回报。”  
“什么回报？如何保证？”  
“罗马的中立地位取消后，意大利近半的经济命脉依然由你掌控。即使意大利政府也无法捉住你的把柄。我用我的能力保证，我会在内部销毁所有可能危机您的一切资料。”  
阿黛拉失笑：“小朋友，你的空头支票开的真好！简直是艺术品！用‘你的能力’保证？我第一次听到这种保证，你真让我大开眼界！”  
“我知道这样说有厚脸皮的嫌疑……”  
“原来你知道啊。”  
每句话都像珍珠般圆滑的阿黛拉小姐终于表露了个人情绪的尖角。亨德尔不但不恼，反而笑的更加得意：“你也看到了，世界上没有第二个人能够做这样的保证，我的能力值不值得您信任，您可以慢慢观察。”  
“那你要去提伯里纳岛吗？”  
“暂时不与意大利政府接触。如果不能掌握恰当时机，我如何保护心爱的阿黛拉姐姐？”  
双方无声地对视，将近一分钟的时间，亨德尔淡蓝的目光没有丝毫回避。阿黛拉小姐叹口气：“亨德尔小朋友，我给你透一句实话，有钱的并不只有我，你明白吗？”  
“我明白，但我只要你当合作者。”  
“你是根据什么来挑合作者的？”阿黛拉小姐无力地问：“你真让我吃惊，罗马的律师的确不能指望，可欧洲那么多大律师，有些未必是他们能对付的，你却偏偏找一群学生。”  
“欧洲律师虽多，未必了解罗马，谁最在乎这座城市的未来？只有那些生于此长于此，热爱故土的市民。而那些大学生才是最有资格掌管未来的人。”  
“即使他们经验不足，你也有办法弥补对吧？”阿黛拉小姐放下双手：“最后一个问题，罗马城如何跟你有什么关系，你在乎这个吗？”  
“不在乎。”  
“那为什么这么积极？”  
“因为我的将军在乎。”  
“你有信心为这个城市开创一种不同的存在方式？”  
“那与我关系不大，不过我对他有信心。”  
“……”妥协似的抬起双手：“我还要赶飞机，结束这次谈话吧，我会考虑你说的事，但无法给你任何承诺。”  
“对一个有智慧有眼光的女人，索要承诺是种侮辱。”  
“别再甜言蜜语了。”  
亨德尔礼貌地跟随她走出房间，一路上奉送了更多的花言巧语，最后阿黛拉小姐终于招架不住，哀求道：“饶了我吧，听一个不会爱上女人的男人说如此曼妙的情话，这太残忍了！”  
“阿黛拉姐姐，我也很痛苦，不能娶您为妻，是我人生中最大的遗憾！我痛恨上帝的安排！奉劝您也要远远地离开那个叫耶和华的人，我不忍心你遭受相同的荼毒！”  
阿黛拉彻底投降了。

××××××××××××

亨德尔回到办公室时已是深夜，克莱因已经趴在桌上睡着了。他的办公桌上有一份没有翻动痕迹的计划书，还有半杯没有半点热气的咖啡。  
“留给我的吗……”拿起计划书，亨德尔看看身后虚掩的门。他故意没有敲门就钻了进来，这个决定太英明了。  
办公室的地板上扔了一堆花花绿绿的纸片，蹲下身仔细观看，亨德尔哑然失笑。法院传票，降职书，各种各样的报纸和抗议信，甚至有帐单！不过，将军似乎还不知道明日的艰难任务。  
不再看那些废纸，亨德尔绕过办公桌仔细观察克莱因的睡脸，柔软的头发斜斜地覆在额头，遮住了眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，微微抖动的嘴唇，这张侧脸令他心痒难耐。  
“原来，你真的在等我。”低低地说了这句话，嘴唇轻轻地贴近克莱因的脸颊，印上一个淡淡的吻：  
“有我在，没有任何人能伤到你，安心睡吧，我的将军。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：

在《焚纵》的女性角色中，简是第二可爱的，佩斯特尔大概是第三……


	12. 你的光荣(上)

　　胜利者应为自己加冕。  
　　×××××××××

　　2341年9月4日，布鲁塞尔国际机场。  
　　印有联合国会徽的专用飞机的机身刚刚离开升降梯，一排高挑美丽的空乘小姐推着餐车依次进入头等舱，她们的眼神里交织着兴奋与紧张。  
　　“请用午餐，尊敬的先生们。”在清一色的和平绿军服中，领班的小姐清清嗓子，试图用自己优美的声音吸引军人们的注意，在这个机舱中端坐的，全部是由拉美战场凯旋的高级将领，此时，这些来自五大洲、不同肤色、种族的军人正沉浸在诧异与震惊中，甚至已经爆发了激烈的争吵。  
　　“也就是说，布拉姆·克莱因将军要做为护卫，带着罗马驻军一路跟随我们去梵蒂冈，然后看着我们被教皇表彰？这太荒唐了！元帅竟然要护送小兵去领奖章！”一位军官愤愤不平地嚷嚷，他的袖标上做了欧盟标记和捷克的国旗，明亮的褐色眼睛盯住坐在最前排的勋章加身的老将军们，他只看到对方的后脑勺，那些将军对身后的议论恍若未闻。  
　　“吵什么吵，他本来就是个徒有虚名的笨蛋，最后竟然去做屠杀平民的勾当，根本就是军人之耻！”对面的座位上，一位带有美国袖标的黑发青年将领发出不屑的声音：“见了面我非要好好嘲笑他一番！”

　　众人的目光被吸引了，这位美国将军有着卷曲的黑发与饱含野性与傲气的黑眼睛，他的脸方正而有层次，是位希腊式的美男子，只是谈吐和举止处处显现出美国式的率性，机舱内似有暗流涌动，顷刻间许多青年军官的言辞变得激烈，而中年军官们则锁紧眉头，面色凝重，最前排的几位老将继续置若罔闻。

　　空姐们战战兢兢地推着餐车前进，只有少数军官对她们表达了客气的感谢，其余的人陷入狂热的争辩，如果没有安全带的禁锢，也许他们不介意将争辩升级为肢体语言。  
　　“咖啡不要砂糖。谢谢。”醇厚悦耳的男低音，如同音乐一般抚慰了走在最前面的空乘小姐的耳膜，她的脸颊有些红润，这个机舱里少壮派军官占了多数，而眼前的金发男子有双醉人的湛蓝双眼，他的长发披在肩头，有如纯金。在他身边不情不愿看窗外白云的人与他有着一模一样的英俊脸孔，只是头发剃的仅余半寸。

　　一对气势逼人的双胞胎。  
　　还算镇定地放下餐点，空乘小姐的耳朵仍然不自觉地听着双胞胎的对话：  
　　“克莱因将军就在罗马，大嫂前天打电话说，小弟现在的职位是克莱因将军的副官，这是不是说，我们下午就能见到他？”  
　　“别跟我提那个王八蛋！他是谁的小弟！这辈子我都不想再看见他！”  
　　“先不说小弟，我很想知道那位将军接到命令时的表情，会暴跳如雷吗？”

　　×××××××××

　　早在几个小时前，这道命令就由克劳狄总司令亲自致电传达到驻军基地。那是9月4日的清晨，驻军基地的士兵们刚刚起床，已经换好军装，准备开始工作的耶恩正在走廊上说自己昨晚做过的梦：  
　　“我做了一个奇怪的梦，一只凶狠的灰狼用篱笆围住一只兔子，然后站在篱笆外四下张望，防止他人靠近。”

　　“小耶恩，不要害怕，未来属于你，好运等着你，这个世界如此需要你——即使做了奇怪的梦，也不要丧失生活的勇气！”唐踩着拍子说出安慰的话。  
　　“这面包烤的不错。”比尔手里拿着一张彩印的纸包着刚烤好的三明治。  
　　进入将军办公室的耶恩突然大叫起来，他指着睡在桌子旁边的亨德尔：“他！为什么睡在这？！”

　　“太困了吗？他好像刚刚起床。”身后传来克莱因平静却略显沮丧的声音，克莱因蹲下身，轻声呼唤坐在地板上，靠着办公桌沉睡的亨德尔：“维里西莫副官？”  
　　下一秒，他的身子被突来的双臂攥住，亨德尔有力的双手扳过他那刚毅的下巴，两片嘴唇飞快地贴上他的错愕的脸孔，这个吻经过额头、脸颊，最后锁定在自己因惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇上，亨德尔的亲吻带着强烈的胁迫性，手腕的力度刚好要他完全张开嘴，灵活的舌头席卷着口腔的每个角落，最后恋恋不舍地吮吸着他的下唇，整个过程快得令人无法做出反应，等到克莱因意识到必须推开这个人，亨德尔已经自动松了手，双眼还是没有睁开，喃喃自语：“玛丽，你昨晚真棒……”  
　　办公室本就充满汽油味的空气被这句话扔了一根火柴。  
　　“我！我一定要枪决他！”耶恩抽出配枪对准亨德尔的头，唐死死地拉住他，佐藤转过头不再看人间惨剧，比尔，比尔说他要去卫生间。  
　　在场唯一一位尚算冷静的人——麦卡尼少尉把目光对准将军，克莱因没有发怒，更确切的说，他的神色有些反常，太过镇定，反倒让人不知他在想些什么，他只是用没有温度的琥珀色眼睛看了看亨德尔，似乎没有心情继续开口说话，站起身，面色有些晦暗，声音如蒙尘的宝石：“都出去吧。佐藤，你跟他们说一下今天的任务内容。”

　　耶恩还在试图用脚踢亨德尔，麦卡尼少尉叹了口气，摇晃着亨德尔的肩头：“维里西莫少尉，你醒醒。”

　　亨德尔装模作样地打个呵欠，伸个懒腰，装模作样地揉着眼睛，装模作样地惊惶起身，装模作样地看看四周，装模作样地表现出愧疚的神色：“抱歉，将军，我竟然睡着了。”——在这个过程中，他不忘跟麦卡尼眨了眨眼。克莱因挥挥手：“没事，你们下去吧。”  
　　走出办公室，亨德尔原形毕露，回味似的咂着嘴唇：“真是太棒了，无以伦比。”耶恩再次抽出配枪，他想到了那个充满寓言和预言色彩的梦，佐藤的长剑挡住亨德尔伸来的手：“都别闹了，今天的任务是负责护送联合国维和部队将领去梵蒂冈，以及他们在罗马的安全。”  
　　“联合国？”一瞬间耶恩没弄明白佐藤的意思，或者，这个命令的内容太过匪夷所思，如果下达的人不是佐藤，他一定认为这是愚人节的玩笑。  
　　“你没听错，欧陆警联让我们的将军，护送他的接任者去接受教宗的赐福，然后要在罗马进行授勋仪式。梵蒂冈打定主意要趁机扩大影响。”  
　　“可是，为什么要将军……”  
　　“命令是克劳狄亲自下的，现在，我们该去安排军队了。”佐藤那稍嫌冷淡的口气不经意透出了他对这个命令的厌恶。

　　×××××××××

　　“将军，您要吃早饭吗？”亨德尔迳自推开办公室的大门，他敲了三次，知道再敲下去没有任何意义。

　　事实上，去食堂弄了两份早餐的他打着“如果能够共进早餐会是件多么美妙的事”这个主意，同时，他想看看克莱因的嘴唇是否变成了他期望中的颜色。比起神色沮丧的佐藤等人，他的脑子里塞满了“蜻蜓点水的吻怎么能满足我这样深情的人”“终于把昨天欠着的补回来了”一类的念头。  
　　可是进入办公室，亨德尔的脑子停止了运作。  
　　克莱因一个人坐在办公桌前，十指交扣抵住额头，也挡住了亨德尔的视线，他的宽阔的双肩微微发抖，极力克制自己的情绪，这个失落的姿态与昨日的意气风发截然不同，以致亨德尔有些怀疑自己的眼睛。在内心里，出身于军人与贵族家庭的亨德尔很难接受他人的落魄和软弱，寻找爱人的时候，他的眼睛总是自动避开那些带有病态倾向的、苍白的美人。没有旺盛生命力的人很难引起亨德尔的共鸣，亨德尔把这种喜好归因于人类的向阳性。而艾斯的归纳则是：“亨德尔的家庭教育决定了他无法接受一个男人的柔弱，尽管这是一个人天性必不可少的部分。他宁可去追一个外表上有些女气的男人，也不愿碰到一个胆小怕事的军人——即使他长了一张不错的脸。”

　　亨德尔知道此时应该默默地放下早餐离开，事实上他没有足够的立场说出安慰的话语，他从未上过战场，任何评价、甚至对欧陆警联的讽刺挖苦都是隔靴搔痒，乖乖闭嘴等待将军自己调整好心情才是正确选择。

　　心里这样想，双脚却像被水泥定住，无法移动，克莱因栗色的短发垂了下来，挡住他的双手，全世界的重量似乎压在他的双肩，在这间背阴的、清晨阳光无法顺利射入的办公室，过于压抑的气氛令亨德尔的声音有些干哑：“将军……”  
　　突来的声音令克莱因的身体微微一颤，他终于抬起头，在那一刻，亨德尔觉得自己的世界不复存在。

　　那是怎样的眼神。  
　　琥珀色的眼睛，平日带了黄金刀刃的光泽，睥睨万物，接近于自负的凌厉眼神，此刻却被无以言表的伤痛，无法纾解的烦躁，无力抵御的苦闷占据，所有的神采离他远去，在颤动睫毛的浓密阴影上，那双眼睛流露出受伤的、渴望温情的兽类才有的孤傲与软弱，也许更恰当的说法是，像一个受了委屈、迟迟不肯哭泣的孩子的眼神，或者，太多的悲哀已经凝固在那宛如深质黄玉的双眼中，不需要眼泪，这双无声的眼睛包含了控诉、不甘、无能为力、甚至带了绝望，就连平日那令人沉迷的刚毅的面部轮廓，也因这晦暗的神色变得模糊。

　　亨德尔惊讶地发现，不能移动的不只是双脚，就连双眼也无法从那双悲痛欲绝的眸子上移开。  
　　最先移开目光的是克莱因，他没有想到有人会在这个时候未经允许就进入这个房间，但此时此刻，他无力说任何训斥的话语，或者说，自己的丑态彻底地暴露在他人面前，这个事实令他更加沮丧。  
　　“将军。”亨德尔好不容易找回自己的声音，他将托盘放在克莱因的办公桌上，尽量平静地建议：“请用早餐，十五分钟后您必须去安排负责保卫的队伍。”——亨德尔惊觉这样的提醒的确残忍，难怪连耶恩都不阻止他进入办公室——他们谁都不愿启齿，或者，是不知如何开口。  
　　“知道了。”克莱因定了定神，他闭上双眼，片刻后毅然睁开：“你先去忙吧，我很快就……”  
　　他对上了亨德尔淡蓝的眼睛，那双眼睛里没有责备、没有同情、也没有感同身受的痛苦，但那带了过度担忧的眼神令克莱因突然失去了冷静，他转过身，他的拳头砸向自己的额头，声音带着挫败、甚至请求：“维里西莫副官、拜托你……想个办法——我、不想去……”  
　　亨德尔有个危险的感觉。  
　　不要说这样的要求，即使困难一千倍、一万倍……即使要杀人、纵火、把手枪指向即将来到罗马的所有将军——只要他开口，自己一样会去执行。  
　　他近乎机械地拿起电话下令：“佐藤中校，我得到情报，有恐怖分子将在罗马市郊出没，这件事与日前的毒品制贩有密切关系，请您与比尔少校、杜雷兹中尉、李少尉以及三十七连的士兵配合将军的侦查行动，立即准备出发，我会转告驻军总司令，请他代为安排迎接维和部队将领的事宜。”  
　　克莱因的动作随着亨德尔的话停止了，他缓缓转过头，亨德尔给了他一个轻松、包含玩笑色彩的笑容：“将军，秋天适合郊游。”  
　　“那就……带着那些马吧。”沉重紧绷的空气突然变得松弛，克莱因庆幸自己坐在椅子上，他很少有这样的经历：需要外物的支撑，比如身下的这张椅子，比如眼前的这位副官。对自己的要求，克莱因非常惊讶，他几乎要开始检讨自己的轻率与失言，可是亨德尔行了军礼，礼貌地走出办公室，没有给他这个机会。

　　“维里西莫少尉，你这样做，克劳狄会说将军在抗命。”门外的麦卡尼少尉显然知道了亨德尔的命令。

　　“没关系，”亨德尔一把抓起他的手：“乔治，今天你就乖乖地呆在这里，或者等待克劳狄的调遣，当然，你要给我找几个士兵，让他们写信去欧陆警联，控告克劳狄轻慢上级指令，嫉妒贤能，在军队有要务在身之时却不能按时完成对维和部队的护卫工作——还有什么罪名你们慢慢编，能写多少写多少，属我的名字。”

　　“好的。”乔治冷静地抽回自己的手，看了眼亨德尔，好奇地问：“你好像很震惊，将军怎么了？”

　　“不……不是将军……”亨德尔摇摇头：“是我自己有点奇怪。”

　　一个男人脆弱的眼神竟然有如此大的杀伤力。  
　　他以前从不知道。

 

　　×××××××××

　　“梵蒂冈和平勋章”是继“诺贝尔和平奖”之后，在世界范围内得到认可的荣誉证明。也有人刻薄地评论：“瑞典内乱对世界的影响非常明显，从此人们丧失了对最高荣誉的憧憬，世界上的褒扬五花八门，人们无法通过这些混乱的奖项界定价值。梵蒂冈颁布的和平不过是拙劣的抄袭游戏，它的拙劣表现在那块华丽的布料下掩不住膨胀的身材，功利的评奖模式与天主教的伦理结合梵蒂冈的巨额财富，装点出巨大的肥腻的和平幻想——获奖的医生学者军人全部变成上帝的使徒，他们的行为来自神的旨意。”

　　“军官真的愿意接受这样的勋章吗？”  
　　清清嗓子，菲罗·ST·吉尔博特咳嗽一声，提醒自己的上司、国际警联的特别干事艾斯艾齐亚·莱恩·米勒中尉不要再发出不合时宜的感叹。  
　　艾斯终于从关于宗教与和平的冥想中回过神，他与他的副官乘坐专车前往罗马鲜花广场，同车的还有国际警联欧洲总长及其部下，以及艾斯的诸多同事。吉尔博特低声汇报行程：“我们要在观礼台观看授勋仪式，晚上参加一个欢迎宴会，今天的工作就可以结束了。”  
　　“罗马驻军……”艾斯看向车窗外夹道的人流与维持秩序的士兵，卡其色的军装，是欧陆警联的驻军。他暗自思忖：“难道克莱因将军真的来做护卫了？”  
　　在一旁沉默的吉尔博特也有相同的疑问，从昨日凌晨接到消息，这个疑问一直放在心头，可惜他的上司没有任何和他交流的意思。专车稳稳地停在预设的停车地点，时间虽短，接待工作倒是有条不紊。

　　跟随长官下车的艾斯打量着远处喧嚣的广场，他注意到面色不善的克劳狄司令已经坐在观礼台上，身边有个人正在向他汇报什么，艾斯转头想要寻找亨德尔的踪影，一句夸张的呼叫令他想要赶快逃走。

　　“艾——斯！”这声甜蜜的呼唤从艾斯所在的马路对面传来，隔着拥挤的人流，吉尔博特目瞪口呆地看着一个瘦高个军官朝艾斯跑来，这位军官有张清爽干净的鹅蛋脸，看上去非常秀气，发型更是引人注意：右边长，左边短。只见他张开双臂奔向艾斯：“艾——斯！人家好想你！”  
　　艾斯迅速侧过身，穿着蓝色军装的军官撞到躲闪不及的吉尔博特身上，他的双臂紧紧抱住同样高大的吉尔博特，陶醉地说：“亲爱的吉尔博特，我们好久不见！”  
　　“好久不见，你先放开我。”察觉到上司惊讶的表情，吉尔博特的手指试图掰开军官紧缠的胳膊，艾斯冷冷地说：“亚伦·贝克先生，如果您没事就请回到英国海军的座席，不要纠缠我的副官。”

　　吉尔博特感觉到亚伦·贝克的拥抱更加有力，他咬牙切齿地对艾斯说道：“你的副官？我和吉尔博特在三年前就认识！他是我的！”像小狗一样磨蹭着吉尔博特的脸，露出楚楚可人的眼神：“吉尔博特，艾斯和我，你更爱哪一个？”  
　　“观礼车快过来了，我们赶快让路。”吉尔博特没有回答这个问题，他把亚伦拽到路旁，来看热闹的市民被欧陆警联的士兵阻隔在马路两旁，十几辆观礼车缓缓开来，人们为凯旋归来的英雄欢呼，并致以热烈的掌声。

　　几辆观礼车就在艾斯面前驶过，车上目不斜视的老将军们令艾斯的心头浮上没来由的厌恶，亚伦正在对吉尔博特碎碎念：“吉尔博特你看，艾斯就是这个样子，他最会装清高，总把‘我讨厌这个人’写在脸上，幼稚。”

　　“全世界最会撒娇的老男人。”艾斯一出口就让亚伦变了脸色，艾斯那双茶色的眼睛盯着吉尔博特，似乎在琢磨这两个人的关系，吉尔博特平静地解释：“三年前我在其他调查员手下工作的时候，曾与贝克先生有过合作。”

　　“和这种无能老男人合作？辛苦你了，吉尔博特。”艾斯冷哼。亚伦继续咬牙切齿：“艾斯！你别以为我怕你，今天就比比我们到底谁更适合做PATRICK的爱人！”说着，手一挥就要摘艾斯的眼镜。吉尔博特眼疾手快地抓住亚伦的胳膊。亚伦兀自嘀咕：“艾斯我警告你，PATRICK是我的！”  
　　“上帝死的太早，白痴一个没少。”艾斯回他一个白眼，问自己的副官：“吉尔博特，那个东张西望的美国人是谁？”  
　　吉尔博特立刻锁定了目标，一辆红色的、带有星条旗标志的观礼车正驶过他们面前，车上站着一位伸着脖子四下张望的美国将军。这位将军很年轻，军服上挂满勋章，看来不过三十岁，黑色的卷曲长发，个子很高，眉眼间带着浮躁，似乎对眼前的状况有诸多不满，并急欲发表自己的不快。  
　　“这是布莱德利·詹姆斯将军，毕业于西点军校，是年轻一代天才将领之一。他随母姓，父亲是希腊人，他一向喜欢用自己的希腊血统嘲笑美国文明，除了他的部下喜欢他，其他美国将领全当他是疯子。”

　　“‘惊雷’布莱德利？”艾斯仔细观察那位美国将军：“拉美西线战场的指挥官？老实说，这是我听过的最直白最没有美感最无聊的绰号。”  
　　“没错，就是他，据说当年克莱因将军也这样嘲笑过这个绰号。这个绰号还是詹姆斯将军自己取的。”吉尔博特不禁为上司的尖刻微笑。  
　　“克莱因将军？”  
　　“是的，联合作战的时候这两位将军每次都意见相左，每次军队都采取克莱因将军的作战计划并大获全胜，这是有名的‘圣西尔与西点之争’，克莱因将军在那段时间把‘你们西点比起圣西尔差太远了’当做口头禅。”事关自己的学校，同样是圣西尔军校毕业的吉尔博特声音中带了一点自豪。  
　　“可是，为什么这个美国、希腊人每次都要听那个德国屠夫的话？”  
　　“因为齐格弗里德比阿基琉斯更暴力。”吉尔博特摊摊手：“据说克莱因将军非常暴躁，每次都在作战会议上直接将詹姆斯将军打晕，然后强迫军队执行他的计划，前两次引起美国军队的不满，后来他们陶醉在接连不断的胜利中，完全忘记了从前的抗议。”  
　　艾斯笑出声来，吉尔博特有些意外地看着他的笑脸，随口说道：  
　　“很少看你笑。”  
　　“很少见你说笑话。”既是回答，也是回敬。  
　　被冷落已久的亚伦插到二人中间，凶狠地对吉尔博特示威：“离我的艾斯远点，别以为你是副官就可以近水楼台，艾斯是我的！我们已经认识十年了！”  
　　“十年？”  
　　“我是艾斯的军校同学！”  
　　“你不是已经三十岁了？怎么可能是米勒中尉的同学？”  
　　“留级六年的没用的老男人。”艾斯叹气。亚伦拉住他的衣领：“艾斯，我对情敌决不宽容！你不要再惹我！PATRICK是我的！”  
　　他们到底是什么关系？吉尔博特已经彻底晕了。而亚伦摆出一副要和艾斯算帐的样子，突然，他叫了一声，“嗖”地躲到艾斯身后。  
　　“你怎么了？”艾斯不解。  
　　“哈、哈瑞斯教官……”亚伦努力蹲下身，让艾斯能够完全挡住自己。一个如此高大的男人硬要躲在艾斯身后，这一幕太过滑稽，围观的市民纷纷转头，就连观礼车上的军官也把目光投了过来。  
　　“笨蛋！快站起来！”艾斯不悦，亚伦当定了鸵鸟，就是不肯抬头：“不要！被哈瑞斯教官看到，他会下来打我！他一向最讨厌我们这伙人！”  
　　“谁让你到处吹嘘自己是亨德尔的头号情人，他怎么能不生气！”  
　　“算了中尉，别理他了，我们必须赶快就座。”吉尔博特劝道，他敏锐地注意到观礼车上两位英俊的双胞胎军官正盯着这个方向，短发的那个看来火冒三丈，长发的那个却一副饶有兴味的表情。这对耀眼的双胞胎吉尔博特当然略知一二，他们与詹姆斯将军一样，同为二十四世纪年轻一代的天才将领，被英国女王誉为“新时代骑士”，同时也是不列颠军事世家哈瑞斯家族中最有前途的两位军人。  
　　当然，论起哈瑞斯家族最有名的人，即使这对双胞胎也要靠边站，吉尔博特想起维里西莫少尉那长达几十米的绯闻记录，有太阳就有黑子，这是任何辉煌的家族都不能避免的。  
　　观礼车上的双胞胎早就注意到艾斯和亚伦，长发的那个感叹：“艾斯小朋友还是一脸不妥协的样子。”短发的嗤之以鼻：“亚伦·贝克也在，全和那个王八蛋一路货色。”  
　　“没看到小弟和克莱因将军。”  
　　“看他们做什么！又一对奸夫淫妇！”  
　　“……”胡说八道……  
　　正说着，观礼车停在广场外，接待的士兵带领他们走向观礼台，一个大嗓门的老头致欢迎词，接着一个肚子上挂了游泳圈的欧陆警联将领做了没有重点全是赞美毫无意义的演讲。终于，教宗出现了，教士们华美的仪仗与教宗非凡的气势令掌声响彻了罗马城。  
　　“……和平……主的名义……勋章……胜利……生命……自由……牺牲……爱……”昏昏欲睡的双胞胎在教宗的演讲中抓到了几个凡善可陈的关键词，他们身边的美国将领已经小声骂了出来：“废话连篇！”

　　“布莱德利将军，请忍耐。”有人提醒。  
　　“克莱因那个胆小鬼躲到哪里去了！懦夫！我一定要狠狠地嘲笑他！”  
　　“布莱德利将军，上台领奖吧……欧陆警联的将军们都已经站上去了。”  
　　布莱德利浓黑的眉毛扭到一起，敏锐的黑眼睛仍在四处搜寻，似乎在寻找什么。最后，在同事的推搡下他走上授勋抬，慈爱的教宗对他露出微笑，布莱德利的心情稍稍平静，教宗将一个精美的金质和平勋章挂在他的胸前。

　　“以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，授予布莱德利·詹姆斯将军……”  
　　“等等！”布莱德利打断教宗的话，黑眼睛不悦地扫射几个挂着勋章，站在授勋台上对市民挥手致意的将军，布莱德利的手指向那些老将军：“为什么我要和这些沽名钓誉的家伙领同样的勋章！”  
　　教宗一愣，布莱德利一手扯下胸前的纯金勋章：“为什么最应该佩戴这个勋章的人根本没有出现！如果我接受了这个东西，我也是个卑鄙的人！”  
　　“闭嘴。”身后响起低沉的声音，一位金色长发的军官走到他的身侧，湛蓝的眼睛充满警告：“军人的勋章不是代表你一个人，还代表你的军队和祖国，他们也不过是欧陆警联的出席人。别再信口雌黄，你要是还有基本智商就闭嘴。”  
　　“呸！只要上过拉美战场的人都会知道是谁奠定了战局，你们欧陆警联的行为简直是军人之耻！”

　　“关我们屁事！欧陆警联的龌龊也不是一天两天，不要扯到不列颠头上！”又一个金发碧眼的军官走了上来，这对双胞胎令布莱德利一惊：“你们是英国哈瑞斯家的？”  
　　“知道我们就老实闭嘴，美国佬。”短发军官面露蔑视，布莱德利怒火中烧，他将手中的勋章狠狠摔向主席台，萨利里市长、克劳狄司令等人慌忙躲闪，迪拉诺神父无奈地捡起勋章。布莱德利转过身，面对欧陆警联的将军，面对教宗，面对授勋台神圣的十字架与面色惊惶的教士们大骂：  
　　“我拒绝和一群无耻之徒得到相同的荣誉！你们的胜利是从别人手里偷来的！不要以为你们得到了和平，这不是和平！这是彻头彻尾的阴谋！不要以为把布拉姆·克莱因推上审判台你们就能心安理得——几十年后，他是唯一的胜利者，你们全是小丑！！”  
　　鲜花广场安静了，所有的市民，负责维持秩序的战士和警员，主席台上的高官，媒体席上的记者，来到罗马的各国将领，包括授勋台上的授勋者和被授勋者——似乎这个巨大的广场空无一人，众人的眼光集中在布莱德利身上，他高大的身体傲然地挺立在授勋台上，黑色的双眼燃烧着绝不妥协的光芒。

　　不知是谁开始鼓掌，掌声打破了空气中的沉默，随后，同一授勋台上的英国将领们开始鼓掌，这时一位肥胖的美国军官走上授勋台将布莱德利拉了下去，掌声已经扩大，所有的士兵都在鼓掌，一位捷克籍的军官大喊一声：“向布拉姆·克莱因将军致敬！他是真正的英雄！”  
　　“向布拉姆·克莱因将军致敬！他是真正的英雄！”一个清亮悦耳的女声随即响起，如同天使的歌声，喊出口号的人正是简·芳登小姐，她的声音格外感染人心，鼓掌和呐喊一浪高过一浪，她的未婚夫在汹涌的人流中维持秩序，不忘在坐骑上回头，投给她一个深情的、充满赞许和自豪的眼神。

　　授勋台上的将军们迅速乘车离去，一直坐在主席台上的迪拉诺神父上前对教宗耳语几句，教宗进入鲜花广场的纪念堂暂时回避，克劳狄司令气急败坏地下令让手下的士兵住口，而被同僚教训一顿的布莱德利终于回过神，他开始反省自己的行为：“我为什么要帮他说话？”  
　　“愚蠢的美国佬。”不列颠双胞胎又开始讽刺他，短发军官的声音仍然充满不屑。  
　　“托他的福，我们不用去领那个郁闷的奖章了。”长发的倒还达观。看了眼布莱德利，他说：“年轻人，不要这么激动，你最好从现在开始祈祷美利坚下届政府对欧陆警联没有任何好感，否则你刚才的即兴发挥定会给你带来不幸。”  
　　“呸！你们的年龄比我还小！想打架吗？”布莱德利摩拳擦掌，虽然他最想殴打的对象并没有在这个广场出现。

　　“你知道刚才是谁第一个鼓掌吗？”双胞胎根本不理会他的张牙舞爪，长发的英俊男子看向主席台后的国际警联座席：“是艾斯，小弟的头号情人。你说小弟的眼光是不是不错呐？”  
　　“奸夫淫妇！”可惜另一个同样面孔的男子丝毫不给面子，冷冷地吐出一句咒骂。  
　　“你就只会骂这一句吗……”没创意。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：  
人物介绍：  
亚伦·贝克，亨德尔头号跟班，军校留级六年，与亨德尔、艾斯同级毕业，自称“爱的奇迹，我竟然毕业了。”  
喜欢亨德尔，视艾斯为头号情敌，处处与艾斯作对。  
被艾斯誉为：本世纪最会撒娇的老男人。  
口头禅：XX是我的、难道你已经不爱我了？


	13. 你的光荣（下）

坚持，是生命与永恒的唯一共识。

××××××××××××××

条条大路通罗马。耶恩·杜雷兹中尉确定他在六岁的时候，就听过这句话。在他的日记上清清楚楚地写着：今天，我沿着大街一直走，走了三个小时，还是没看到罗马。

此刻，十九岁的耶恩牵着一匹矫健的栗色公马，站立在罗马郊外，沿着他面前的道路，步行三个小时就能到达罗马市区。小时候的他不会知道，有一天，罗马成了他的战场，他与这座城市近在咫尺，罗马带着它接近永恒的姿态，历经无数战火屹立不倒，耶恩就在它的面前，感觉到自己能够与罗马共有的，不过是这一刻短暂的对峙。

手中的缰绳轻微地晃动，耶恩的马看到河岸无边绿草，迫不及待地想要前去觅食。耶恩配合地松开手，那匹马并不走远，在耶恩身后低头吃草。虽然接触的时间很短，这匹被驯服的马已经足够柔顺。

战马是军中受人喜爱的对象，他们忠诚勇敢，伴随战士出生入死。即使现代战争中，马匹早已退居二线：在仪式上，它们是身份的象征；在平日的训练中，它们只是一种工具，但是，士兵们对马的喜爱有增无减。

除了马，佩枪也是战士无法割舍的伙伴，加了生命识别系统的佩枪，除了主人，谁也无法使用，冰冷的武器加上人为的专属性质，成就了一种机械式的忠诚，见证主人的荣耀或者死亡。

也许有一天，马和枪都会被淘汰，只需要一粒按钮，世界便会轰然毁灭，碎成齑尘，消失在宇宙深处。即使是那粒按钮，也在忠诚地执行着主人的意志，即使面对世界末日。

认识布拉姆·克莱因将军后，耶恩同时认识了“忠诚”。如同战马一样甘于驱使的忠诚；如同佩枪一样无法更改的忠诚；即使面对末日也绝不违背的忠诚。克莱因将军忠诚的对象，是他心中的信念和理想，而耶恩的忠诚，全部献给那位带领他走出人生低谷的将军。即使从那以后，人们总是带着畏惧和厌恶的口吻说起他的外号：死亡天使。

在内心深处，他相当抵触这个外号，但对它的威慑力，又有一丝得意。他已经无瑕理会人们的评价，现在，他的情绪被巨大的愤怒占据，不只是因为自己就像弃卒一样被丢到残破的罗马，更为自己的上司所遭受的不公正待遇而不平。

将军不应该在这个地方！将军、他的四大护卫、三十七连的战士，他们才是应该站在授勋台上的人！

“小耶恩，不要消沉，不要害怕，你要勇敢，你很强大，人生是经历，挫折是财富，你要去——”

“够了！”耶恩打断一边唱歌一边跳舞的唐纳德，他怎么可以这样快乐！眼睛瞥见其他二人，佐藤靠在树上抽烟，比尔伸着懒腰，三十七连的战士们在更远的地方散步，他们似乎都比自己轻松，看上去满不在乎。

“你们怎么这么平静？”耶恩问的很无奈，他觉得他没有力气吼叫。佐藤那东洋式的单眼皮下，黑眼睛波澜不惊。他扫了一眼耶恩，只说了一句：“小孩子。”

“谁是小孩子！”耶恩立刻反驳，此时的他就像个找不到斗气对象的孩子：“我就是不服气！为什么将军要受到待遇？没错，这个世界不公平的事很多，但这一次我不能忍受！欧陆警联的所有人！梵蒂冈的所有人！联合国部队的那些人！全是小丑！”

“哎，公平的说，维和部队的英国军队，也是凭着自己的实力打了胜仗，并没有沾我们的光，所以，他们被表彰是正常的。”唐纳德用正常的语气说了句正常的话，这同样无法停止耶恩的激动：“我没说不列颠！我说的是——”

头顶突来的压迫感令耶恩暂时停顿，比尔巨大的手掌按住他的头，那重量令耶恩突然感到心酸，比尔的手掌没有移动，他刻意忽略耶恩眼里的水汽，十分平静地说：“这没什么，我们什么都没失去。”

“什么都？”

“没错，战场，同伴，将军，我们什么都没失去。”

“比尔说的对。”树下的佐藤吐了一个眼圈，眼神飘向远方：“没有人能挡住我们，阴谋也好，障碍也好，我们只要粉碎它就可以了——就像我们以前做的那样。”

“我知道……”耶恩低下头，棕色的柔顺刘海挡住他的眼睛，他的声音也同样低不可闻：“可是……想到将军的心情……”

突然，耶恩抬起头，露出凶狠和不满的神色，他大吼：“为什么将军不和我们在一起！却要和维里西莫那个混蛋散步啊！”

“这样也不错，至少将军能轻松点。”唐安慰耶恩，耶恩反驳：“难道将军和我们在一起就不轻松吗？我们才是陪他最久的人吧？为什么和维里西莫那种什么都不了解的人在一起才轻松？”

“小孩子。”简短的评价仍然来自佐藤。

“我又怎么了！本来就是将军不对劲！”

“的确是这样，”黑眸中精光闪过，佐藤的表情仍然波澜不惊，只听他说：“将军对我们有很深的愧疚感。”

“愧疚？”耶恩不解：“他为什么要愧疚？我们做的事都是基于自己的意愿！”

“所以他才愧疚，他最难过的其实是因为他的缘故，连带跟随他的人得不到应有的待遇。所以，如果我们安慰他，他会觉得更加愧疚，如果他来安慰我们，他又觉得没有说服力。”

唐露出欢快的笑容：“对啊对啊，所以，倒是完全不知道事情来龙去脉的维里西莫，能让将军轻松，我们就不要去打扰他们，让将军冷静一下吧！”

“可是！很危险！”耶恩求助似的看向唐、佐藤、比尔：“很危险吧？”

“能有什么危险。”佐藤摊摊手：“将军的个性你又不是不知道，他最讨厌同性恋。”

“可是——”

“好了好了小耶恩，乖乖呆在这里，来，我给你唱首黑人歌曲，这首歌曾经风靡全世界！”

“别——你别唱！”不只是耶恩的声音，还有佐藤和比尔的哀求。

××××××××××××××

布拉姆·克莱因只有三十岁，却已经经历一个普通人所能遇到以及不能遇到的所有大起大落，大悲大喜，如果不论正面和负面，仅仅用“丰富”来衡量生命，克莱因将军的经历算得上超标而且优质。如果一定要找出一个缺憾，那也只能是：年至三十，他仍没有真正意义上的朋友。

他从记事时起就呆在孤儿院，可是，他完全没有与小朋友游戏的记忆，他只记得自己不停地看书，或者不断和人打架，只要老师对他流露出一丝不屑，他就会冲上去和那个人扭打。他不断被孤儿院赶到其他地方，最初他在德国，后来去了法国。再后来，他最后落脚的孤儿院被一所女子学校收购，女孩子们得到了安置，孤儿院负责看守院子的老人可怜无家可归的男孩，带他们去了一所军校。老人曾是这个军校的学生，他说服校工处的人给孩子们一个落脚的地方，孩子们则做一些打杂的事。

回忆这段往事的时候，克莱因觉得困惑。究竟那位老人如何说服了校工处？究竟他是如何想到把那些孩子送进军校？也许，一切只是凑巧，根本没有解释。

除了克莱因，其他男孩陆续被人收养，他也有被收养的机会。年幼的他当然希望有一个家庭，但是，军校的生活却牢牢吸引了他，令他拒绝了成为他人养子的机会。幼小的他经常溜进军校学生的教室，站在角落一听就是几个小时，或者在打扫射击场时捡子弹壳，幻想有一天自己也有一把手枪。他把收集的子弹壳涂上不同的颜色，标上编号，组成不同的军队，在他的小床上开始对阵。他幻想有一天，这些子弹壳能变成真正的陆军、空军、海军，在他的号令下冲锋陷阵，扫除世界上所有的不公正。

这样的日子持续了三年，三年后的一天，他照例站在射击场外模仿学生们的动作，一位英气逼人的少女向他走来，问他要不要试试真正的射击。

因为长期营养不良，那时他的身高只到少女的胸，少女很喜欢这个小男孩，她教他射击动作，惊奇地发现，不论如何困难的动作，这个小男孩总是以极快的速度领悟，不出一丝差错。更令她吃惊的是，在她与同伴讨论战术的时候，小男孩竟然顺口指出布阵的漏洞。

从此，克莱因的人生彻底改变，过去，他是一年都只能穿着一件衣服干杂事的校工，现在，各个学科的老师一个接一个地进入他的小宿舍，他俨然成了学校的名人。最后，圣西尔军校破格录取了他，并为他提供全部学费和生活费。

可是即使如此，他还是没有机会交朋友，他进入的班级，放眼看去全是比他大好几岁的哥哥姐姐，根本无法产生共同话题。当老师们纷纷跟校长提议让他跳级，他面对的是新班级的年纪更大的哥哥姐姐，甚至连他的“学弟”“学妹”也全都是比他年纪大的学生。最初发掘他的那位少女，本应是最有可能成为朋友的人，可是，克莱因发现自己爱上了她，他们完全失去了友谊的可能。

进入军队后，他还来不及与战友产生战斗友情，机遇就让他升了职，他的战友全部变成下属，他每到一个级别，来不及和同级的人交流，就又在下一次战斗中再次成了他们的上司，而过于忠诚的部下无法成为益友。

转眼克莱因将军已经过了三十岁，他并不觉得自己孤独，可是，他的确没有真正意义上的朋友。

也许就是因为长期以来，对友谊不自觉的渴望，当饱受非议却能力卓绝的亨德尔·维里西莫出现在他面前，对这个突来的副官，他愿意用一种截然不同的眼光来看待。

××××××××××××××

亨德尔·维里西莫少尉的人生，此刻正面临严峻的考验。

他必须在爱情与责任间做出艰难抉择，这是他从未有过的烦恼。

他自诩是一个重视爱情超过生命的人，为了爱情，他愿意牺牲一切。

当然，他所谓的爱情与常人的认知有些微的不同。常人把性爱作为爱情生活的一部分，而亨德尔则视其为全部。

所以，当他终于有机会，和他单恋了将近一百个小时的上级——克莱因将军在风景优美的罗马市郊单独相处，他陷入抉择的困境：是把握良机倾诉衷肠，还是尽职尽责地安慰自己的上司那受伤的心灵。

虽然他最想做的，是以倾诉衷肠的方式安慰受伤的上司，但他不能确定上司会喜欢这种方式。不，他一定不会喜欢，因为他所谓的倾诉，用的不是嘴唇，而是身体，不对，嘴唇也是要用的，在前戏部分。

嘴巴如果只用来说话，实在是件浪费资源的事。亨德尔一直这样认为，但此刻，他只能把嘴巴的功能降低到最低：紧紧闭住，什么也不说。

沉默，在两个人与两匹马间，在高天阔地与落叶的树木间。克莱因将军似乎终于意识到气氛的沉闷，他开了口：“亨……维里西莫副官……”

　　开了口，却不知道该用什么话题继续，他的副官回他理解的眼神，自顾自地说：“将军，我听您对杜雷兹中尉他们的称呼，都是直接叫名字，您可以也只叫我的名字吗？”

　　“啊？”克莱因微微一愣，随即点头：“好啊，其实我也想这么称呼，老实说，从第一次见到你，我就想叫你的名字。”

　　亨德尔觉得自己的心跳快了八拍，惊喜之情溢于言表：“这样吗？”

　　“嗯，因为你给人一种很特别的感觉。”克莱因的手指绕着缰绳：“怎么说呢，就像看见家里的兄弟，非常亲切。”

　　“哦。”惊喜迅速冷却，亨德尔的声音没了精神：“是因为我的名字比较普通，所以不会给人压迫感吧。”

　　“有可能。”

　　克莱因和亨德尔相视而笑，笑过之后，沉默再次降临在他们中间。克莱因搔搔头发，对亨德尔说：“维……亨德尔，不如你也和唐他们去玩吧，我想一个人静静。”

　　亨德尔点点头，却没有移动脚步。

　　“亨德尔？”

　　“将军。”亨德尔直视克莱因的眼睛，平静地说：“请您相信，没有人能篡夺您的光荣。”

　　克莱因的瞳孔微微放大，亨德尔淡蓝的双眼如同他身后的天空，悠然深远。

　　“将军，在我就读的皇家军事学院，一向有这样的说法：战争没有真正的胜利者。我们的历史最初由胜利者书写，然后又被后人翻案，再被掌握话语权的人数次篡改，所以，多数战争的是非成败不值一提，人们愿意记住的和相信的，是那些取得了辉煌胜利，行事无愧于心的将领——他们是真正的英雄。有一天，后世的人谈论起这个二十四世纪的战争，他们仍会争论这些战争的意义，布拉姆·克莱因这个名字将会无数次地在他们的话题中出现，这时所有人都会知道，谁是真正的胜利者！”

　　亨德尔坚定的表情与斩钉截铁的口吻令克莱因说不出话，他低下头，半晌才说：“谢谢你，亨德尔。如果我说，我已经不在乎胜利或失败这个问题，你一定会觉得我很假吧？”

　　“啊？”

　　“我曾经在乎过：做这件事我能得到什么样的荣誉，几个月以前，我做所有事都会在乎这个。可是现在，我只在乎我做着什么样的事。”克莱因的眼睛掠过温润的伤感：“不过，说着不在乎，遇到这样的事还是不能忍受，真矛盾。”

　　“人本来就是矛盾的，遇到不公正还能一脸平静，那大概是圣人，耶稣这一类的，”亨德尔微笑：“不过他早就升天了，凡人不必拿他的标准要求自己。”

　　“他的标准？”

　　“别人打了左脸还要把右脸伸过去，我还真想看看那位迪拉诺神父有没有这个觉悟。”亨德尔一本正经地回答，克莱因不禁莞尔。亨德尔用诱导的语气说：“我来罗马之前，以为自己会看到一位满腹牢骚的上司，没想到将军充满干劲，真让人吃惊。”

　　“因为我已经想开了。”克莱因索性席地而坐，亨德尔立刻坐在他的对面，两个人在半山坡的草地上聊起心事，克莱因不无感慨地说：“在拉美的时候还对回欧洲后的生活充满幻想，结果……现在想想，人还是把握自己手中要做的事，其他的，一一去想，也是浪费时间，因为人不能把握自己的命运——也许能把握，只有一点点。所以，回欧洲以后，我不在乎的东西越来越多，有的时候，自己也觉得吃惊。”

　　亨德尔赞同地点点头：“说起来，我和将军第一次见面是在布鲁塞尔，当时心情很不好。遇到将军，倒是意外的惊喜。”

　　克莱因抬起头，目光里也有惊喜：“是吗？我当时的心情也糟透了！不过看见你，觉得平静不少。你是因为被安排了一个麻烦的上司才心情不好吧？”

　　“不不，不是！”亨德尔连忙解释：“我是因为看到我妈妈……”

　　这句话刚出口，亨德尔首先愣住了，克莱因也很意外，一时不知道该说什么，他对英国哈瑞斯家的历史有所耳闻，哈瑞斯将军的夫人是一位贵族小姐，她生下四儿子没多久，就与哈瑞斯家的管家私奔，这是英格兰军界的著名丑闻。而那个襁褓中的小儿子，就是现在的亨德尔。

　　克莱因的嘴巴一张一闭，想说点什么或者换个不太敏感的话题，好不容易才说出一句：“你的母亲还好吗？”

　　话一出口，克莱因愣住了，亨德尔很意外。两个人相对无语，这个话题很敏感，不但涉及到亨德尔不光彩的家庭历史，也关系到克莱因本人——克莱因的妻子也是与别人私奔。

　　最后，还是亨德尔叹了一口气，挥挥手说：“其实也没什么不能说的，我的妈妈，是英国有名的贵族家庭独生女，我的外祖父外祖母都已经去世，庞大的财产全在妈妈名下，哈瑞斯将军这一边是军事世家，在英格兰享有崇高的荣誉。他们在女王的宴会上相识，哈瑞斯将军是个严肃的人，但他竟然主动去追求我妈妈，说也奇怪，他的名声太好了，全英格兰都没人说他是为了财产才追求贵族小姐。”

　　“哈瑞斯将军的人品在军界有口皆碑，我的军事理论老师不止一次地说他佩服哈瑞斯将军。”克莱因插嘴。他注意到亨德尔称呼父亲只说“哈瑞斯将军”，看来，他们的父子关系的确不好。

　　“老头子的确从不过问母亲的财产。就连妈妈扔下所有财产和人跑了，他也只是把财产全部放到我的名下——据说这是我妈妈的意思。”

　　克莱因倒是没想到，亨德尔还是一个腰缠万贯的富家公子，他疑惑地问：“你为什么会当军人？”

　　“我们家所有人都是军人，纯男性军事家族，我自己也觉得在军校最好玩。”亨德尔满不在乎地回答，然后说：“跑题了，哈瑞斯将军是个满脑子国家、荣誉、国防、安全的人，这样的人很难顾及到妻子的心情，我妈妈在生下大哥、二哥和三哥后，就已经整天闷闷不乐了，然后，又被那位将军在家里晒了一年多，这一年多的时间他根本没回过家，后来终于闲下来，和妈妈生了个我，然后又要走。我妈妈是个有正常感情正常思维正常需要的女人，当然忍受不了这种冷落，最后她和人私奔了。”

　　“哦。”克莱因的表情复杂，亨德尔微微一笑：“我想这种情况，和将军家里差不多，希望您别介意我的直言不讳，女人很麻烦也很脆弱，不去关心她们，她们不是像花一样枯萎，就是像藤蔓一样爬到墙外，这样的女人固然可恶，但肇事的恐怕不是她们。”

　　克莱因尴尬地点点头，不过亨德尔的说法他并不反感。

　　“我妈妈走后，爸爸暴跳如雷，发誓要杀了妈妈和那个男人，妈妈很了解爸爸的脾气，消失得无影无踪，十年后才有她的消息，那时候爸爸又开始发脾气，拒绝听到和妈妈相关的任何消息，托他的福，妈妈终于能定居了。”

　　“……”克莱因不觉笑了，亨德尔已经把“哈瑞斯将军”换成“爸爸”了。

　　“我在军校的时候知道母亲在布鲁塞尔，坦白的说，我根本不想知道她的存在。后来我被哈瑞斯将军赶出家门，跑到大陆这边，一直为欧陆警联工作。后来我升职——升为您的副官，军校的朋友们说要庆祝，我们在布鲁塞尔聚会——就是我们初次见面的那家军官俱乐部，是我的一个朋友家的产业。他们把母亲的具体地址给了我。”

　　“你去看了？”

　　“……”亨德尔没说话，算是默认。

　　“她好吗？”

　　“有什么不好，带着她的两个孩子幸福快乐地生活，对了，她现在是个有名的作家，不用祖父留下的财产，仍是个大富婆。”

　　“那你一定很高兴吧？怎么会心情不好？”

　　“看着美丽的霍华德女士慈母一样照看着她的孩子，我当然非常高兴心情非常好，这是不言而喻的。”亨德尔的脸上露出笑容，连迟钝的克莱因都感觉到他的不悦，连忙转换话题：“我那天是在和妻子谈离婚，在那个俱乐部。”

　　“啊！”亨德尔没想到克莱因会主动提到这个话题，立刻收敛了笑容。

　　克莱因从未和任何人说起过他的“离婚事件”，就连最亲密的四个部下，也只是隐约知道他迅速地办了离婚。也许是因为亨德尔首先将自己的隐私无保留地说了出来，克莱也不觉得难以启齿：“我想你也听过，我从拉美回来的时候，妻子已经有五个月的身孕了。”

　　亨德尔安静地听，并不插话。

　　“说来也巧，我和妻子，就是在那间军官俱乐部认识的。那时她才十八岁，读美术大学，她是单亲家庭长大的孩子，母亲去世后，她只能靠打工缴纳学费，艺术不是人人能学的，特别是穷人，她很辛苦地做兼职，其中一份兼职就是俱乐部的女招待。

　　“那一次我去布鲁塞尔参加一个军事会议，中午去俱乐部喝咖啡，出去的时候下了大雨，我穿着礼服，下午还要参加会议，对这大雨毫无办法。刚巧她来上班，看到我很发愁地站在俱乐部门外，就把自己手中的雨伞递给我。

　　“晚上我把雨伞还给她的时候，她还不知道我的军衔，我们两个坐在俱乐部一直聊天，我从没和任何一个女孩聊过那么多的话，分开的时候，我们都觉得难舍难分。她是个很清秀的姑娘，说话的时候总是低着头，但眼睛很有神，含情脉脉。我一整晚都想着她的样子，第二天，我就去向她求婚了。”

　　“第二天？”太快了吧？

　　“没错，第二天。”

　　“您……继续。”

　　“她也很开心，但她说起她的学业，还有她拖欠的医药费，总之她很担心今后的生活，我当时对她说……”克莱因看了眼亨德尔：“‘尽管做你想做的事，其余交给我’。”见亨德尔不明所以，克莱因提醒：“你也这样对我说过。”

　　“哈，哈哈。”亨德尔傻笑，他说过的话曾被这位将军用来向女人求婚，他半点都不高兴。

　　克莱因当然察觉不到他的心情，继续回忆：“后来，直到我在布鲁塞尔买了房子，她才终于确定我的身份——那时候我们已经结婚了。再后来——就像你的父母那样，我去了拉美战场，五年只回了三次家，一次比一次匆忙，在战场上当然也不会和她联系。她的美术教授一直追求她，在我第三次回欧洲的时候，她已经准备离婚，只是当时拉美的战况不利，她不想影响我，才没有提出来。”

　　“将军没有杀了那个男人吧？”亨德尔说了句不好笑的笑话。

　　“没有，他说他早就喜欢我的妻子了，然后又指责我对妻子根本没有尽到任何责任，除了给她一个房子和一笔花不完的钱——事实上她不是贪图享受的人。我还有什么话好说？”

　　“能接受这样的指责，将军您真了不起。”

　　“了不起？”

　　“人很自私，多数人只考虑自己，即使自己有错，也要先指责对方，不肯想想对方带给自己的幸福。将军一定想过吧？”

　　“怎么说呢，当她向我承认她爱上别人的时候，我突然想起一件事。”克莱因黯淡的眸光飘向远方：“我们结婚后去旅行，蜜月的第一个早晨，醒来的时候，她躺在我的怀里，我第一次觉得自己是个完整的人，感觉自己终于有了家，什么事都不必害怕了，只要抱着她，我可以什么都不要——直到那个时候，我才知道我有多爱她。当他们向我摊牌的时候，我不是想找那个男人决斗，而是怕失去自己的妻子。”

　　亨德尔随着克莱因沉默良久，最后说：“将军，希望你不要太难过。世界上的爱情就是这样，就算你爱着谁，如果时间不对，还是会造成很多误会，最后分开，我和我的初恋情人也是这样。”

　　“你的初恋？”克莱因觉得他今天和亨德尔说的话太多了，在某种意义上，这不是一件好事，除了亨德尔，他从未与人分享过自己最隐秘的心情。

　　“嗯。”亨德尔闭上眼睛，他想到年少的艾斯，清秀的娃娃脸，端正的姿势，严肃的表情，有点高傲，以转学生的身份出现在他的班级。他所带领的一批纨绔子弟立刻开始打赌，赌谁最先把这个法国人追到手。亨德尔当仁不让地将艾斯拽入休息室上下其手，当天晚上，他就把艾斯拉进自己的房间。

　　也许这并不是一个良好的开端，后来艾斯也找了很多情人，事实上他们的班级，每个人都可以和任何一个人有个一夜情或数夜情。亨德尔也说不清自己从什么时候开始注意艾斯，也许是因为，艾斯对他的反感太明显，以致他总想捉弄艾斯吧。那时的艾斯和现在没什么不同，正直，聪明，固执，有时候钻牛角尖，总对同伴们游戏人间的态度嗤之以鼻，甚至冷嘲热讽，偏偏长了一张娃娃脸，让人不得不喜欢。

　　喜欢艾斯，大概是因为，在艾斯身边，他觉得安心，快乐，艾斯的特点有两个，一个是“纯”，他的理想和品德都是纯洁无垢；一个是“真”，他对人的真诚，对事的认真，让旁人不自觉信任他，被他吸引，进而欣赏、喜欢、爱上他。至少亨德尔是这样，他开始宣称艾斯是自己的头号情人，如果有人追求艾斯，他一定使尽手段狠狠修理对方，一位教官甚至被亨德尔整到辞职，连在军校当教官的大哥和偶尔来军校指导实战的二哥、三哥都知道自己对艾斯情有独钟。

　　可是，艾斯厌恶亨德尔，人尽皆知。

　　军校毕业后艾斯从不主动和亨德尔联系，当亨德尔在英格兰胡闹，即将被赶出家门时，他发疯似的想要寻找艾斯，也许潜意识里，他想要得到艾斯的安慰，可是，这个时候的艾斯却拒绝接亨德尔的电话，断绝了和他的一切联系，甚至去了非洲战场。

　　直到那个时候，亨德尔才终于相信，在情场战无不胜的自己，也有失恋的时候——在他唯一一次投入全部感情的单恋中。

　　他终于死心了。

　　“亨德尔？”克莱因的声音唤回了亨德尔的注意，亨德尔甩甩头，对自己的上司说：“现在想想，也许是因为我太花心，那个人根本没法相信我，也从不会考虑我。”

　　“现在，还有机会吗？”克莱因试探地问，他觉得像亨德尔这样条件优秀的人，一般女人很难拒绝。

　　“不可能了，那个人已经有爱人了。”亨德尔摇摇头，继续说：“总之，初恋真惨痛啊。将军和夫人也是初恋吗？”

　　“不……不是的。”克莱因竟然有些微的害羞，他抬起双手，在胸前停顿了一下，然后用右手摘下颈上的项链，又停了一下，递给亨德尔。

　　“这是？！”亨德尔受宠若惊地接过项链，他早就盯上了克莱因一直隐藏在衣服下面的项链。

　　亨德尔手中的项链粗大的长链子，方形金色坠子，看上去像是合金制造，亨德尔识货，摸到质感就知道价值不菲，当看到坠子底部的牌子和编号，他更确定这是一种限量版项链。

　　“这是我毕业的时候，我的学姐送的礼物。”克莱因的声音充满怀念，亨德尔小心翼翼地问：“可以，打开吗？”“当然可以。”

　　打开项链坠子，两边各放了一张相片，右边，是一位温和清秀、笑容腼腆的少女，左边，是一张微型全家福，一家四口，父亲是看上去随和慈爱，母亲严肃优雅，两个孩子只有六七岁，哥哥一脸正气，弟弟虎头虎脑，一家人的相貌都不差。

　　“这就是……您的学姐？”从哥德堡玫瑰发来的调查资料上，亨德尔知道这个女人的特殊身份和地位，她是希腊某财团的管家后代，本身拥有财团股份和巨额财产，她进入圣西尔军校是性格使然，更重要的是，是这位女性将克莱因将军从一个在军校做杂工的孤儿，变为圣西尔的学生，在他的成长过程中一路提携、扶持，直到他变为圣西尔的骄傲，整个欧洲军界的明星。在看资料的时候，亨德尔就隐隐产生了“虽然相差将近十岁，但他们真的没有男女之情吗”的疑问。不过，在克莱因进入军校就读的时候，这位学姐就已经结婚生子，多年以来，家庭关系稳定。那么……

　　“学姐就是我的初恋情人。”克莱因的一句话，确定了亨德尔的猜测。

　　“我……单恋她，单恋了很多年。即使结婚以后，即使是现在，我也爱着她。说起来，我对学姐的感情，安妮塔还吃过醋。”

　　亨德尔知道，世界上没有任何一个人，可以超越这位学姐在克莱因将军心目中的地位。

　　在这一点上，亨德尔倒是可以理解。试想，像克莱因这样的人，最引以为豪的就是他的军事头脑，但是，如果没有这位学姐，他可能会做为圣西尔军校的校工终此一生；克莱因是孤儿，渴望家庭的温情，从资料上可以判断，这位学姐一直以来都像姐姐一样照顾他；更可怕的是，这位学姐已经结婚了，而且她忠于自己的家庭，根本不打算发展婚外情——还有什么东西比得不到的感情更让人念念不忘？

　　那位将军夫人的吃醋简直是没脑子的行为——这是亨德尔的想法，他已经把这位女性列为自己的头号情敌。至于那位学姐，亨德尔的感觉很微妙，他能够确定这是一位了不起的女性。圣西尔的女性在军界出了名的高傲，这样的人竟能在打杂的校工中发现天才，这本身就是个奇迹。或者说，如果没有这位女性，他不可能会遇到克莱因将军。不过，要说亨德尔对那位女性充满感激，倒也不尽然，不能参与将军的过去，亨德尔非常遗憾，他有些嫉妒这位女性，她一手造就了今日的克莱因。

　　“但是，我对学姐，并不是普通的男女之间的感情。”克莱因搔搔头，“一开始我是喜欢她，我第一次给她写情书，写了整整十七页。”

　　“十七页？”亨德尔打趣：“将军，真没想到，您这么浪漫！”

　　“年轻的时候，当时还不到二十岁。”克莱因的脸微微一红，继续说道：“学姐接到情书后，没有答复我，只是邀请我周末去她家里做客。去了雅典我才知道，她已经结婚，孩子都会说话了。”

　　“哎……”不知道该说什么，亨德尔决定沉默。

　　“学姐的家庭很美满，姐夫是个优秀、有责任感和男子气概的人，所以，在学姐家留宿的那天晚上，我就决定不能破坏学姐的家庭。”克莱因低下头：“这些年来，学姐一家人就像我的家人一样，姐夫对我很好，两个侄子也都喜欢我，其实，学姐更像我的母亲或姐姐，我也已经习惯了这种关系。”

　　亨德尔点点头，由衷地说：“将军，您真是个了不起的人。”亨德尔第二次说出了这句话。

　　“不，如果没有学姐，就不会有现在的我。”

　　“她是您的领路人，她将您带上一条路，但是，这条路是您自己走下来的。”

　　克莱因不说话了，他看着亨德尔，那一刻，亨德尔察觉将军的眼神中充满了感激，亨德尔将项链递给克莱因：“将军，给您。”

　　“好，其实……这个项链，回到欧洲后我从没打开过。又舍不得扔掉里边的照片。”

　　“这样啊。”亨德尔将项链拿回自己手中，利落地拿出右边的相片，对克莱因笑道：“我来帮将军处理这张照片吧，我会妥善安置它的。然后……”亨德尔拿起链子，双手将项链带回克莱因的脖子上：“然后，将军去找另一个人，将这个项链重新填满吧。”

　　克莱因没有回答，只是闭上眼睛，握住那个金色的方形坠子，坠子上留着亨德尔掌心的温度。他突然觉得非常快乐，尽管在这个时候，这快乐如此不合时宜。

　　他能感觉到亨德尔温柔的笑脸，他们分享了彼此的秘密，克莱因能够想象，一个失去母亲，生活在纯男性家庭中的孩子，他的童年不会快乐，从亨德尔琳琅满目的绯闻来看，他是一个叛逆得过了头的孩子，这也难怪，如果自己没有遇到学姐，也一样会胡乱地成长。而且，他没有想到，亨德尔和自己一样，有一段不能忘怀的初恋，虽然他什么都没有说，不过，他的表情，眼神，自责，都能看出：他仍然爱着那个姑娘。

　　他已经不需要对亨德尔说“谢谢”了，因为这种对等的、坦诚的倾诉，任何感谢、感叹都是多余的，只要有人愿意这样说，这样听，就是世界上最值得庆幸的事。

　　年过三十，如果仍然相信颠扑不破的东西，会被人们认为愚蠢或是幼稚。

　　克莱因将军却仍然相信这样的感情，即使他的妻子已经离她而去，不过，他的家人仍然在希腊等着他，他的部下仍然在罗马支持他。

　　他的副官，在他落魄的时刻来到他的身边，成为他的朋友。

　　××××××××××××××

　　回到基地，亨德尔从衣袋里拿出一张微小清晰的照片，照片上的女孩看上去像朵娇嫩清丽的花。

　　克莱因断断续续地向亨德尔说了一些妻子的故事，这个女孩和将军一样是德国人，却在布鲁塞尔长大，她有艺术天分，对自己的理想很坚持。克莱因与她算是和平分手，家庭财产她坚决不要，现在，为了躲避舆论，她和她的先生搬去了德国。

　　亨德尔躺在床上，举起那张照片仔细看，也许是因为他对自己的母亲一直没有太多指责，现在，他也不觉得这个背叛丈夫的女人十恶不赦，就像阿黛拉所说，这件事带来的影响将会伴随这个女人一生。虽然，现在的舆论将过错推给克莱因，可是过不了多久，她将做为一个不贞的妻子被世人唾弃，直到百年甚至千年之后。

　　“笨女人。”亨德尔对着照片说：“这么好的男人，不知道珍惜。”

　　沉思片刻，他又说：“可惜我也没什么机会。我只要跟他上三次、不，五次床就够了。”

　　亨德尔一个挺身，从床上坐了起来，将手中的照片夹入记事本。然后，他打开电脑，聚精会神地打开一个竞拍网站。

　　第二天，亨德尔脖子上明晃晃地挂了一条金色项链，下面有一个方形坠子。亨德尔猜的没错，项链果然是限量版，十年前DIOR公司限量生产的一百条纪念项链，还没上市就被富豪们瓜分，根本没机会在市面上流通。亨德尔运气好，在疯狂发帖五个小时后，遇到个拍卖自己物品的公子哥，亨德尔拿到这条价值不菲的项链的时候，项链根本没拆封。

　　这位学姐出手真是大方。亨德尔不禁这样想。这时，他注意到耶恩锐利的目光，耶恩像猎犬一样盯住亨德尔的项链，企图在上面发现什么线索。

　　克莱因也看到了，他惊喜地说：“亨德尔，原来你也有一条这样的项链！”

　　“是啊，我觉得这项链还不错，所以找出来戴上了。”亨德尔笑眯眯地回答。

　　耶恩握紧拳头，一天不见，将军对维里西莫的称呼就由姓氏加职务变为名字省略职务，将军可不是个自来熟的人，而且，那个项链到底是怎么回事！将军从来没跟他们说过他有这样一条项链！两个人戴一样的项链，那不就是……就是……

　　亨德尔享受着耶恩怨恨的目光，克莱因兴高采烈地说：“这么说，我们有一模一样的项链！”

　　“是啊，没错。”亨德尔连连点头，就算迟钝，也能稍微想到两条一样的项链所代表的含义吧？

　　“那么，亨德尔，你的项链里放了谁的照片，我猜猜，一定是你的家人和初恋情人吧？”

　　亨德尔沉默了，他突然觉得，想要得到这位将军的卧房门票，是一件比买限量项链要艰难十万倍的事。耶恩在旁边不失时机地打击：“将军最讨厌同性恋，别以为你有机会！”亨德尔指着将军的背影对耶恩说：“仔细看，小朋友。”

　　只见，看到亨德尔与自己戴了同样的项链的克莱因心情不错，哼着歌踱向办公室。亨德尔突然觉得，也许，自己并不是毫无机会。

　　耶恩已经陷入躁狂状态，他抓住比尔和佐藤大叫：“将军的一世英名！”

　　“早就没有了，想开点，耶恩。”

　　耶恩还在大叫，看来，这注定是个不平静的早晨。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者有话要说：  
更新了：）


End file.
